Losing Reality
by Insinidy
Summary: In a new life haunted by shadowy figures, and mysterious voices, Terra is afraid she is going to lose her mind. Can Beast Boy help her before she looses her grip on reality? Rated M for laungage, violence, and future lemons
1. A life without history

Terra sat in the school counselor's office as Mr. Ackerman was digging for some sort of record, and sighed. Again. Maybe it was the tenth time, or the thirteenth. She had lost count some point between when Mr. Ackerman had finished his coffee, and now. Terra had been sent here by one of her teachers, whose identity had remained unveiled, on account of her strange behavior. How incredibly dull. In honesty, Terra enjoyed school: the people, some of the classes, ECT. But this was an activity she had been trying to avoid since coming to Murkami high. Not because she had social problems she needed to work out, because she hated counselors. All counselors. They were in away, like psychiatrists, who liked to know about people's pasts and history's. Pretty nosy in Terra's opinion, but for her it didn't matter. She had no past. Or at least none that she could remember. She simply woke up one day, in a hospital being treated for burn scares, and they had said 'we found you outside.' And that was all. She remembered her name. Terra Markov. But that was it. She couldn't remember anything but waking up in a stiff hospital bed, and the smell of sickness lingering in the air. But Terra didn't care. In her opinion, if she didn't remember, she didn't need too. Some things were better left forgotten. So to say the least she had no interest in digging through her head for something, that was likely unpleasant. So maybe Terra sighed again because she was lonely without any memories, maybe because she was bored. Maybe she wanted to remind Mr. Ackerman that she was still in the room.

"Well miss. Markov, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. You see I was having a short convo with a teach of yours and, they said you were feeling a little wishy-washy. That you were having problems recognizing yourself. Terra… a rock doesn't think it's a rock, because it is a rock. It knows it's a rock. So…." He said letting his voice trial off as he turned to look at her. He was waiting for her reaction to his therapy.

She starred back at him blankly. Why was Terra talking to this man? This man… was an idiot; he used words like 'wishy-washy' and 'convo', and explained that a rock was a rock. Of course a rock was a rock; Terra knew that rocks were rocks.

But how ironic, that it was quite possibly that a rock was what got her here in the first place? A rock. Of all the things in the world, a rock. One simple question remained.

Why?

Because, the rock had triggered something in Terra's mind that had released a flash of color. No shapes, no sounds, no movement. Just a flash of color. And that's why she was here. Color. Again something seemingly pointless. But nether the less the color, orange to be exact, had flashed before her eyes in biology while the teacher had been explaining minerals and rocks. Normally she would have passed orange off, for just being orange, however at that moment it chilled her blood. Immediately after that her teacher had called on her but she hadn't believed that he had actually been speaking to her. So she hadn't answered. He called to her again, but she'd said nothing. Of course the biology teacher had been speaking to her. He had clearly called her name, twice. Yet somehow, she had felt that he was still talking to someone else, or perhaps some other half of her. Some other piece of herself, hiding somewhere in the back of her mind.

But that was ridiculous.

So Terra had tried forgetting about it.

But of course failed.

"I'm fine, I've just been spacing out lately." She finally answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"We should explore that."

"What?"

"We should explore the 'why'. It's good to understand the 'why' of what's on our minds, but in this case yours." He explained.

Nosy. Very nosy, Terra thought as she watched him with a tired expression.

"What's been on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all."

He stared back at Terra; he assumed she was being difficult. She wasn't. She was telling the truth. The truth is often far from what we want it to be, which why is people tend to lie. So the only reason her comment seemed so difficult, was of course, only because it was the truth.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I can't describe what's not there."

"You could try."

"Nothing at all. Blank, I haven't thought of anyone."

"Anyone?"

Anyone indeed. Why had she said anyone? It made sense to say it, but why had she said 'anyone' so specifically?

"Or anything." Terra finished. She didn't want to stay anymore. This man was no less idiotic then he had been when she had arrived, and Terra did not feel any better about the color orange. She stood up and excused herself. She could feel Mr. Ackerman's troubled gaze watch her as she walked down the long tile hallway.

She stepped outside into the semi warm fall air. Fall seemed to be coming faster everyday. It was even a little cooler than yesterday, but it was still nice outside, not that kind of uncomfortable cool. She walked downtown, her mind still in a daze, when she suddenly noticed a giant piece of metal had just missed hitting her in the head.

Terra snapped out of her trance, and rapidly examined the scene around her. She was standing near a construction site in the middle of the city, close the pizza place. People were frantic, running and screaming everywhere. She searched for the cause of the chaos. It wasn't hard to find. There was a giant white monster attacking the unfinished building. It was throwing metal and bricks, and machinery. Then suddenly it just disappeared into wall.

'What the…' her mind trialed off, wondering how in the world it could simply vanish. Then immediately following five oddly dressed peoples, who were about her age, randomly decided it was there job to kill the strange thing. Not that they were anymore normal. For example:

The first boy, who seemed to be the leader, was wearing tights. Terra didn't like tights on girls, but boys? That was jus wrong. Also was wearing a black mask, which blocked his eyes from view; and a cape

One of the girls was orange, or at least she didn't have normal skin. She was wearing a rather short skirt, and a cut off tank top. Both were purple. She also had red hair, and green eyes. Freakishly green eyes, she didn't appear to have pupils and no whites in her eyes.

The second girl's skin was colorless. An unusual shade of gray more or less, she wore a dark blue cape, which hid her face from Terra's view. Her outfit was something like a swimsuit with sleeves and boots.

The second boy was simply… weird. Most of him was metal, with the exception of the right half of his face and a few parts of his arms. He was black, but compared to the rest of him; skin tone seemed like an unimportant factor. It appeared he could transform his hand into laser canons. That seemed like it would be useful a lot.

Then there was the last boy. He was maybe the most unusual and peculiar of all the strange teenagers. And yet everything about him entranced Terra.

Or maybe she was starring at him because he was green. Really, green. Every bit of him; his hair, his eyes, his skin. He was wearing some sort of skintight uniform, a strange color of purple and black, gloves and boots.

She watched him as he ran towards the creature and transformed into a rhino. Well that was different. She was for a moment confused by the 5 strange people fighting the strange monster.

Then it hit her. The Teen Titans. That's who they were, that's why they were defending the city, that's why they all appeared so odd. Because they were super heroes. Terra had heard of them before, but she'd never seen them. They'd recently been away fighting some group of evil villains, brother something of something. She couldn't remember the name exactly, but she'd heard the gossip. Not to mention she hadn't been around long, so it made sense that they seemed so foreign to her. Terra watched in awe as they battled the mysterious creature. Pieces of wood, metal and other unidentifiable objects flew all over the street. Others citizens gathered around the fight and gaped as well. Soon enough the green boy was sent hurdling across the street, crashing into the pavement. More metal shot towards where Terra was standing. She ducked and held her arms in front of her face to protect her eyes from dust and who knows what else. When the dust cleared, and she could see again, she noticed two piercing green eyes staring her. The strange animal boy was watching Terra. Watching her intensely.

Terra glanced at him for only a moment, her eyes locked on his. She suddenly wished she hadn't. More flashes of color. It started as orange, but molted into a blinding yellow. It only lasted for a split second, and then it was gone. She didn't look at him again, he made her feel strange and at the same time wonderful. She pretended to watch the fight, stealing glances at him only on occasion. Soon enough he stood back and rejoined the fight. He was distracted; she took the chance to run. With in seconds she was far from the scene, attempting to catch her breath after her escape. She turned to look; thankfully no one had followed her. She waited for a moment to allow herself to calm down. It didn't take long. She wasn't prone to concern, so she ignored the pitted feeling in her gut that told her something wasn't quite right. She forgot about the flashes of color, which had previously been so important. She didn't want to know why she'd seen them or what they were. She told herself that it was because she wasn't getting enough sleep, and that was the last she thought of it as she walked herself back to her apartment. Little did she know this seemingly innocuous and accidental meeting with a certain green boy, would lead to changes she couldn't fathom.


	2. Cluless and Counting the reason why

Chapter 2: Clueless and counting the reasons why

Terra awoke the next morning, feeling confident. Today felt like it would be good, better than good actually. She got out of her bed and glanced around her small room. She would have normally been depressed by the dragging appearance of the small, dark room. She would normally have let the plain walls, dusty tile floor and basic awfulness of her whole apartment make her feel like crawling back under her covers and never come back out. But, for whatever reason, today she couldn't have cared less. She looked past the dirty carpet, stared right through the stained windows as if they were clean, and she smiled. Today would be a good today.

She dressed in her uniform as she normally did, and proceeded right out her front door. Terra arrived at school on perfect time, found 10 dollars on the floor, and wasn't given any homework the first half of the morning. She had been right, the day was going great. Just after 7th period she waited outside the front doors for her friends Lani, and Tina, who walked to the library to study with her everyday. Soon they arrived and where laughing with her about some event that had happened earlier that morning. That is, they were laughing until-

"Terra!"

A boy had called to her. All three of the girls whipped their heads up to look at the owner of the unusual voice. Who else but the green

Teen Titan boy would be standing there calling out to her? In a way she was almost excited to see him, and also she was embarrassed. Boys almost never spoke to her anyway, let alone famous super hero boys. Especially the ones she thought were cute. So there Terra stood, starring back at him, dumbstruck for what to do.

Tina turned to her with a puzzled look. "You know him?"

Terra, of course, didn't really know him. She didn't want to give away her embarrassment, so she shook her head no, and began to walk away. Tina and Lani following behind her. Terra noticed out of the corner of her eye that the green boy moved around the gate and stopped in front of her. He was standing in-between her and the way out. He was becoming almost irritating. His mouth spread into a wide smile, showing off that he had fangs, instead of normal teeth; and waved to her.

"Sorry, you've got the wrong girl."

The smile vanished, and his hand slumped down to his side. He was in shock.

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Beast Boy. We used to hang out together. You... thought I was... funny," he said, his voice becoming insecure. He gave her a sheepish grin. Terra couldn't help but giggle, she couldn't figure why though. He hadn't done anything funny, but still she couldn't help it.

"Ha, See! I can still make you laugh." He said triumphantly.

Then in the instant there was more color. The previously Yellow color turned to green; the same as the Beast Boy's skin, then returned to yellow, then green again. 'Go away' Terra thought, and the two colors did. But orange, orange did not. The yellow and green flashes melted away, and left an orange stain in Terra's mind. Slowly, even the orange crept away to revile the last color. Black.

Terra's smile evaporated.

"Like I said you've got the wrong girl." She said tonelessly as she turned to rejoin Lani, and Tina. She suddenly felt a gloved hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving.

"Maybe if we talk, you'll remember."

'He's persistent, I'll give him that' Terra thought. "I've gotta go." She argued.

"Just one pizza. I'm buying, what have you got to lose?" He said desperately. Why did he want to spend so much time with her? What could possibly be so important? Terra had no time to consider if she should go with him or not, or if she should file a restraining order; but cause Tina, and Lani closed in around her smashing his hand between their shoulders. He squeaked in pain.

"She's not interested." Lani hissed at him, even Terra was slightly frightened.

"Yeah, get lost brat-boy!" Tina finished off for her.

"It's Beast Boy…" He retorted, and then turned to look at his squished hand. Terra felt sorta bad for him. He looked so downcast when she'd said she didn't remember him. And besides, he was one of the good guys, he couldn't be a stalker. And he was cute, so…………

"Maybe one slice." Terra said discreetly, shrugging off the looks of shock and outrage from Tina and Lani.

Beast Boy suddenly forgot all about his hurting hand, and smiled larger than a person would think capable. He immediately grabbed her wrist, and began to rapidly lead her away.

"Oh great! I'll take you to our favorite place!" He yelled excitedly.

Terra looked back at her friends for a moment.

"You sure you want to go with this guy?" Tina asked cautiously.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Terra managed to get out, just before Beast Boy pulled her around the corner.

Terra waited for the next fifteen minuets for something to come to her. It could have been anything, she didn't care. A sign. That's what she wanted, a sign, an explanation, a great realization. A reason for why she kept seeing flashes of color, or why Beast Boy was so interested in her, or why she had actually said yes, or anything. She would have settled for any one of these questions answered, but all three would be nice.

"... And then, we pushed the Brain into the freeze machine," Beast Boy concluded. For the past fifteen minutes, from the time they left school, to the point where they sat down at the pizza parlor, to where they ordered sodas, he was recounting the events of the past year for his long-lost friend. He obviously thought Terra understood it all. She didn't .But Terra had to admit, it was a pretty cool story.

"Brain freeze... That's funny!" she said, laughing. It _was_ funny. No lie.

Beast Boy sat back down, and smiled. "_Finally_ someone gets my joke!" he exclaimed, and he laid a hand on his cheek, supporting his head. He looked at her adoringly.

"You haven't changed a bit, Terra," he murmured. Sure, he noticed there were a few scares that weren't familiar, but still... Her eyes were still that captivating blue that changed in the light. Her hair was still yellow like a bronze gold. The blonde looked into her Coke, happiness gone. 'He really thinks he's involved with me' she thought sadly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked.

"Because you are Terra," he replied.

"How can you be sure?"

"You... You look like her, you talk like her, you laugh like her," he listed, studying her intently. "Don't you remember _anything_ from before?"

Terra clenched her fists, noticing that the ice cubes in her glass clenched together as well. Weird. She looked back at Beast Boy.

"I just remember high school," she stated. He looked at her, his face now taking on a new expression of recollection. She tried to remember, but couldn't, there was nothing. She soon found that while she had been lost in thought, her vision blurred, until she could no longer see Beast Boy. But she could hear him. He was telling her a story about this other 'Terra. She could not longer see anything. It was all misty, and there was nothing that she could see to tell her that his storey was true.

"You used to live in the desert before joining the Teen Titans," Beast Boy said

No not nothing, in the mist, there was a shape forming. A scorpion, a big scorpion.

"You couldn't control your powers at first..." he continued.

The scorpion vanished, and then there was the blinding yellow light again. Something was flying around in the blinding light, boulders maybe.

"...Then Slade helped you," the green changeling finished, his tone darkening. The boulders vanished, and the yellow darkened into a deep orange.

"You wanted to take over the city... But in the end, you couldn't go through with it, and you saved us all," Beast Boy concluded his storey.

Orange color was getting stronger, to strong for Terra to look at any more, but it wouldn't go away. It kept growing. Growing, growing, and then, darkness. Suddenly Terra's vision returned to normal. She was staring at Beast Boy, who wore a sad expression on his face.

"Why would you want to be friends with someone who was so much trouble?" she asked, wondering why she had seen the scorpion, the yellow, the boulders, the orange, and the darkness. And why Beast Boys little tale, had cause her mind to go on a fantasizing frenzy.

"Because I know who she really is," came the calm reply. At that moment, a large, steaming, delicious-smelling pizza was set on their table, and Beast Boy smiled.

"One supreme pizza, extra anchovies, hold the mushrooms; made just the way you like it!" he exclaimed, winking.

How did he know she liked anchovies on her pizza? He shouldn't have known that. Hardly anyone liked them, so Terra never mentioned that she did to anyone. She looked down, searching for an excuse to get away.

"I don't like anchovies; I'm allergic. I should get going," she said rapidly standing up, knocking over her glass, causing it to spill. She saw her reflection in the spilled liquid, and suddenly remembered something. Something strange. Her mind flashed back to a dream she'd had when she'd been in the hospital, while her burn scares had been healing. In the dream she had been running through one of those mirror fun houses. She'd been with someone else, but they hadn't had a face. There was just a figure and a garbled voice. There had been another voice too, but the words hadn't made any since, and the voice was unfamiliar. After the two voices had argued, and one attacked the other, and Terra had run through another hall in the maze. She suddenly came to a circular room where the walls were all mirror. Seeing her reflection in the water had reminded her of her face in the dream when she looked into all the different mirrors. Her face was deformed in every one, but her expression had been perfectly clear. Terror. Terra had been afraid, her mouth had hung open, a strand of hair fell into her face, and her eyes had been wide. She jerked her head away, as to dispose of the disturbing image.

"No, stay!" Beast Boy pleaded, "I don't eat anchovies, either. We'll get whatever you want," he urged. Terra didn't make eye contact.

"I've got a lot of homework and I need to get to the computer lab," she lied, actually, her homework was all done. She had finished it during study period that day.

"We've got an awesome computer at the Tower, and you'll get done in half the time!" Beast Boy persuaded.

"Okay," she said, "but I've got to be home before dark." Beast Boy grinned.

"Kay," he agreed.

Beast Boy led her to the tower; they were there in a matter of minuets.

"Whoa... This is cool!" Terra exclaimed as she walked into the Tower's Main Operations Center. It was a large room, kinda messy, but it was still nice. Definitely nicer than where Terra lived.

"This is where the Titans get their mission assignments," Beast Boy explained, "Over there's the kitchen, and that's where we play video games..."

"Must be nice to live here," she commented, sounding vague.

"You used to live here, too," Beast Boy sighed.

The blonde smiled gently. "I think I would remember living in a place like this."

Terra couldn't imagine why he was so intent on convincing her that she was this other girl. She wasn't, she couldn't be. She would have certainly remembered Titans Tower if she had lived in it. She would have, with out a doubt have remembered her so-called friends and teammates. She would of course remember if she had tried to kill anyone. But most of all, Terra would have remembered if she had died.

"C'mon, I'll show you your room!" Beast Boy offered, and led her down to the elevator, up to the rooms.

Terra and Beast Boy went to the middle of the room, and looked at the ceiling. It was decorated like the dessert, with paintings on the walls that resembled Dessert Mountains, and cactus. Terra imagined this was what the dessert looked like, she'd only ever seen pictures.

"Stars..." Beast Boy recollected, "Because you liked to sleep outside."

"Not me," Terra said, "I hate camping out. Too many bugs," she explained, not that she really knew. She'd never been camping, or at least if she had, it had been before the amnesia. She walked over to the bed. It looked softer than the one in her apartment.

Suddenly, something caught her eye on the table nearby. It was the heart-shaped box. It was pretty, one of those things you distant relatives gives you for your birthday to be polite. 'Or a nervous boy would give a girl he likes,' Terra thought, almost smirking. Wait. Why had she thought that? No boy, nervous or not, had ever given her anything. How was she supposed to know what a guy would give a girl? 'I don't,' she told herself, 'I'm just assuming.'

She opened the lid, and found the mirror inside. She tried to remain vague and nonchalant, but inside her mind was racing. The box triggered more voices, but this time it was hers, she was saying something like-

"...It's... I don't know what to say!" she had clearly been excited about getting the heart box, but she couldn't remember why. There was the voice from the fun house again, the first voice. The good one. It said something she didn't quite catch. She tried to listen harder but her concentration was broken by-

"I made that for you. Remember, Terra?" Beast Boy asked his voice gentle.

"It's cute," Terra replied dimly, "Listen, I really have to go." Could Beast Boy really have made it for her? She didn't remember it, it didn't even seem possible. She shut the box, and hurried out of the tower. Beast Boy followed after her, she could tell he was upset. He led her out and they walked to the shore.

"I think your friend's out there somewhere. I hope you find her," Terra murmured.

"I already have," Beast Boy replied, picked up a rock, and skipped it out onto the water. He picked another one up, and held it out to her.

"Beast Boy," the blonde sighed.

"Come on... You've gotta remember! Something... Anything!" Beast Boy groaned his voice on the brink of a tearful explosion. Terra looked down and shook her head.

There was a moment of silence before she saw Beast Boy lean down and pick up a clod of dirt.

_What...?_

"You can move the earth!" he said, and threw the dirt into her face before she could duck. It hit her so hard she nearly fell over, but caught herself.

"Why did you do that?!" she nearly screamed, and she ran off, tears coming for no particular reason, except for the fact that her scar under her eye began to sting from the mud.

She could barely hear Beast Boy screaming, begging for her to come back, that he would help her remember how to use her 'powers'. What was wrong with him? Terra didn't have any powers, she couldn't move earth there was nothing particularly special about her. Except for the fact that she had no past, and was randomly seeing color, and was hearing voices. 'But that doesn't mean anything' she thought as she stomped up the stairs to her apartment. She tried to think of other things it could be. Like schizophrenia! 'Yes of course', Terra thought, 'I'm just going schizophrenic'. Her thoughts' came to a screeching halt when she finally got the full grasp of her conclusion.

"Oh my god! No!" Terra whisper shouted to herself, "It's not that either. I just need sleep. Yeah, that's it; I just need a good night sleep." She thought as she locked her front door. She then turned and dragged herself to her bed. It had most certainly not been a perfect day.


	3. Mirrors Beast Boy's POV

Chapter 3: Mirrors (Beast Boy's P.O.V)

"How could she have forgotten everything?" I said out loud to myself as I walked through the broken fun house. I guess the mirrors were never repaired from when I smashed them all in last time. I soon found myself standing in the round mirror room, trying to figure out what could have happened. I paused and looked down at my reflection in the shards of broken glass; nothing made since. "There must be something I can say to help her remember."

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember."

What? That voice…

"Slade!" I said grimly, I looked up to see him standing in all the mirrors, just like last time.

"I should've realized you were behind this! Why did you bring Terra back?"

"I had nothing to do with her return." He said completely emotionless.

" You did something to take away her memory, and you took away her powers!"

"I did nothing, dear boy. If the girl does not remember or does not use her powers, it is because she chooses so"

"Why wouldn't she want to remember? She had hero! She had friends! She saved us all!"

"Don't you see? She no longer wants to remember you.."

I couldn't contain the rage any more, I transformed into an bull and rammed into the mirrors. They broke, but Slade didn't disappear. I changed into a bear and continued to smash all the mirrors in. I didn't stop until everyone was shattered. I turned back to normal and stood there panting. I waited for him to reappear, but he didn't. He attacked me.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled coming down from the ceiling wielding a bo-staff. It came crashing down on to my shoulders, forcing me to the ground. He came to hit my again, but I kicked him off and he fell to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt her again!" I yelled as I loud as I could. Slade took no notice of me, he just stood back up.

"I'm not the one who's hurting her, let her go,"

No. I turned into a gorilla, and attacked him. He dodged every blow I could manage. He finally stopped backing up, and kicked me in the head, sending me backwards. I crashed through the last whole mirror, and was sent flying through it, into another dark room. I turned back to human, and watched for Slade, I knew he was still here. I couldn't see him. But I could hear him.

"Face it," he said seriously. 'Don't say it' I thought, 'don't say it'.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore."

"Leave Terra alone!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I watched for him around me, he was quiet again. I suddenly felt him hit me in the back. I fell back into the main room, before I could fight back, he punched me again. Sending me back up against a wall. I stood back up, turned into a tiger. I ripped my claws across his chest, he grabbed his chest, but never fell. Before I could get another chance he knocked me to the ground. I looked up at hi, letting the rage fill me. I turned into a bear, and lunged at him. He kicked me back down again, and leapt over my head. He aimed at my head but missed as I became a hummingbird and rose above him. He stood back up, and watched me. I'd had enough of this, of him. I transformed into a tyrannosauruses and roared .Slade backed up a few feet. But he had no where to go. I charged at him, and he bounded backwards several times. I chased him past game booths, and he barley escaped me each time. But he couldn't get away. I bit down on his leg.

"Kahhhhhhhhh!" He cried out in pain as I ran with him, I was trying to kill him. Really I wanted Slade dead, and I wanted him to stay dead. I ran with him in my teeth until we reached the mega coaster. I crashed into it, Slade's body going first. The coaster fell around us. I stared down at Slade's mangled body.

It wasn't Slade, it was a robot. It wasn't real. It never was. The broken bot continued to repeat some of its last words to me.

"She doesn't want to see you anymore. She doesn't want to see you anymore. She doesn't want to see you anymore…" Over and over and over again. Slade had sent the bot after me. He knew Terra was back, he was watching not just me, but Terra too. He was after her.

I wanted to make sure if Slade was watching that he got the message. Don't touch her. I left the fair grounds, but the words didn't disappear. 'She doesn't want to see you anymore, she doesn't want to see you anymore, she doesn't want to see you anymore.'


	4. Scares And Selfishness

Chapter 4: Scares and Selfishness

Terra tried to recapture the events of the previous as she walked to school. She'd gone out with Beast Boy, he'd tried to convince her she was someone else, and then he'd thrown mud at her. She'd gone home, convinced herself it was all random, and coincidence. But that night, she'd almost changed her mind.

That night Terra had dreamed.

She was somewhere underground, a mine maybe. It was all so unclear, and yet so very familiar, as though she'd had the dream before. There was a man there too. The man from the mirror house dream, the frightening one. She tried to look closer at him, but couldn't. He was shrouded, in darkness; his eyes were hidden from her. Terra looked down to the ground watching his shadow as it moved toward her. She was looking for the shape of his head, his body, something she might be able to recognize. But this was no ordinary shadow, it was formless. She looked back at his face, being only to see the out line of him. But it wasn't right; there was no shape, no individual features. In fact, his outline was curved perfectly under, with out any jutting bones, and he showed no sign of having skin. It was like the sides of his face had been smoothed down, and covered over to make him unrecognizable. However this time when he spoke, it was clear. But still, Terra was sure she didn't know this man. But he knew her.

"Come with me, Terra, and I can teach you to shine."

The things he offered... Terra felt torn.

"But... my friends told me you're..."

"You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Terra?"

"They took me in, gave me a home."

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you.

Just like everybody else."

She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't have the chance to finish saying it. This all felt so rehearsed to Terra. So scripted, she couldn't even tell if these were her real words, or not. Regardless the man cut her off.

"-Can't keep his mouth shut forever. He'll tell them."

"He PROMISED."

"He LIED."

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone! Oh... don't lose control, don't lose control..."

"Now, Terra. How can you lose something you never had?"

There was a bizarre sensation that built up inside Terra, it was powerful. And she couldn't control it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"No one else understands you, Terra. No one else can help you. I'll be waiting."

The yellow light returned and flashed wildly around her, unstoppable and dangerous. There were boulders flying around her too. She had floated up into the center of some sort of dust tornado. She was holding onto her head, she'd pulled her knees to her chest, she was crying. Terra was scared, and alone. But apparently, not _that _alone.

"Terra!"

She woke up.

All of her thoughts were racing as she dragged herself to school. She hadn't understood most of her dream. She'd had powers or something like that. Magical rock controlling powers. And evidently she hadn't been able to control them. 'You couldn't control your powers at first…' she remembered Beast Boy talking to her about this yesterday. That was it! That was why she'd had the weird dream. It was because Beast Boy had told her that stupid story about his old girlfriend.

Wait. Girlfriend?

When had Beast Boy said that the other 'Terra' had been his girlfriend? He hadn't. Terra simply assumed that they'd been together by the way he'd spoken about her. He did seem to have serious feelings for that other girl. But then again, he seemed to be very serious about her too.

"Freaky." Terra said blankly as she walked threw the gates to the school. She was already late. Way late, she'd missed first period. That wasn't good. She shouldn't have been letting some ridiculous boy, and stupid dreams be getting in the way of her living her life. She wouldn't.

She'd already made Tina and Lani promise not to speak to Beast Boy if he showed up again. She raced to first period to apologize to her teacher for not showing up. The teacher had been surprisingly understanding, Terra was thankful. She stepped out of the class, and almost stepped back in.

She saw the thing she didn't want to see. She saw Lani and Tina, arms crossed, faces agitated, standing in front of Beast Boy, who also looked edgy.

He turned to look at her, and she made a face before walking towards next period class.

"Terra, wait! I'm sorry for yesterday," he tried.

"I'm gonna be late for Biology," she said coldly, not looking at him.

That period, was particularly boring. Mr. Ackerman made them watch a video about the elements. More specifically rocks. Terra noticed Mr. Ackerman watching her; he was likely remembering the other day. She ignored him. Terra let her mind fall asleep, and she hoped that Beast Boy would be gone.

Surprise, surprise.

"Are you gonna keep running away from me?" he asked, his voice getting testy after she ignored him as she walked out.

"I'm not running from anything. Go! Home!" she ordered.

"Not until you talk to me," he replied.

"You can't keep following me,"

"Why not?" he spat. She pointed at the door in front of her.

"It's the girl's locker room," she said. He blushed, and she shut the door.

"Damn it, go away!" She said as she walked to her locker, opening it, and then slamming it shut again.

"Whoa." Tina said starring at Terra, confused at her odd behavior.

"Huh?" Terra said glancing her way.

"It's just…… I've never heard you cuss before."

"Sorry it's just been a bad morning." She said roughly removing her shirt. She winced at rough movement, causing her scars to stretch uncomfortably. Tina gasped at her many burns. Terra was amazed Tina hadn't noticed them before.

"What did you do?" She asked in shock.

"Don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I can't remember anything about my life before now."

"That's weird. What do you think happened?"

"I always imagined it was a fire, but the surgeon who took care of me said the burns were to serious to be fire."

"Third degree burns huh?"

"No. Fifth degree."

"How is that even possible?"

"The surgeon said it was like I'd been drowning in lava. But I'm sure he was just joking, I mean that's so illogical. I'm sure it was just fire. Really hot fire."

Tina stared back at Terra with sympathy, and fear. It was an illogical story. And it was frightening. But it's all Terra knew.

She drifted away for a moment. Lava. Was that really even possible? There weren't any volcanoes in Steel City. Terra might have expected the possibility of explosives, but that didn't seem any more likely. Terra remembered waking up in the hospital. She'd looked like hell, or maybe that she'd just walked through hell. Her body was charred black, blistered skin oozed blood, her hair and fingernails had been burned away. She'd remembered seeing her face in the mirror for the first time. It was a horror. She'd stayed at the hospital for months, waiting for her skin to retrieve it's normal healthiness again, It took forever but it time, her skin grew back, the color reversed from black, to red, to a light peach color, giving her the fair skin she had now. Even her scars had lightened, being only a few shades darker than her skin, but were still unfortunately visible.

Mostly they just hurt. It had been about a half a year since she'd been found out side the hospital, and her skin still hurt. She couldn't stretch very far because it hurt too much. Overly quick or rough movements would be terribly painful. Terra was restricted.

"Terra? Terra?" Tina asked worriedly as she stood in front of the stock-still Terra.

"Terra, what's wrong?" Tina asked. Terra ducked her head.

"Go... Go on to class. Tell Brandenburg that I'm sick and I'll sit out," Terra whispered. Tina nodded and did so. She'd learned that Terra was not the type of person to sit down and explain her actions.

Once the locker room was empty Terra slumped to the floor and leaned her head back against the lockers.

"This is too crazy. It's not possible. And it's not real." Terra repeated these words to herself until the girls came back from athletics. She told Tina she was fine, and Tina, wise enough to know not to ask, pretended to believe her.

Terra and Tina said their good byes and went their separate ways. Terra was in a daze all through art class. She couldn't understand why she was letting her scars bother her so much. Or maybe it was Beast Boy. Or the strange dreams. Or all of it. Her teacher rambled on about watercolor paint, and how the color spreads when wet. Terra sat at her table, a brush in one hand, and her head in the other. She studied the colors, variations of reds blues, yellows, greens, and browns lay on the pallet in front of her. As she stared at the greens. She wondered why she needed so many different shades.

She didn't really like to paint all that much, but this was better than the other electives she could have chosen.

Suddenly without reason, she dipped her paint brush into the green paint. She stared at the canvas in front of her. She began to paint. The brush strokes were unpredictable, and seemed accidental. But Terra didn't care She just kept painting. She didn't stop to consider what she was doing until the whole canvas was covered. But even then she wasn't finished. She cleaned her brush, and took a lighter red, yellow, and orange, and mixed them together. But the color didn't turn out right. She took more orange, then more yellow then added it two the combination. It still didn't work. She then took a light brown and dabbed it in as well. Not even close. More yellow.

"Try blue."

Terra jerked her head up and looked at her teacher who had moved in front of her. Why Blue?

"What?"

"You want your skin tone right? Try blue."

"Yeah, but how is blue going to help? My skins not blue."

"Doesn't matter, it'll help." The woman said before walking away. Terra paused for a moment to consider. Blue huh? Alright fine blue. She dunked the bristles into the blue then swished it around in her mixture.

She winced.

"Too much blue." She muttered returning to the brown and yellow. She took the brown first so the new color didn't become green. She lightly mixed them in together. It looked better, but it wasn't light enough. She took some yellow. Better, now a small dab of white. Perfect.

She took the brush and painted an unusual shape on the canvas. It kinda looked familiar, but it didn't matter. Terra didn't want anyone to recognize what it was.

**BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Terra was slightly disappointed that class was over so quickly; very rarely did she ever show any interest in, well anything. Figures that the day she does that the bell rings just a little too early. She wasn't a slacker; she just didn't have any particular talents to expose. None that she could remember. She must have done something before going to the hospital, some special thing she liked to do. So she tried everything, art, athletics, singing, writing. She was capable of every athletic ability she'd been tested on, but she wasn't the volleyball captain. She could sing fair enough, but she wasn't Prima Dona. She could write fascinating stories, but she wasn't Shakespeare. There was nothing she was just spectacular at. Nothing she just wanted to do just to do it. Until today. Today she wanted to paint and she couldn't.

So she slumped herself to forth period.

And to fifth.

And to sixth.

Just when she thought she'd have boredom forced upon her, she was proven wrong. She had irritation thrust upon her. And it came in the form of a green shape shifting hero.

Beast Boy.

Terra didn't speak to him. In fact she mostly ignored him, which seemed to be getting easier. He followed her to seventh period- study hall- in the library. She sat at one side of the table; he sat at the other, a mountain of books between them. Terra almost forgot him as she buried herself in her history book until a random buzz startled her.

"Ahh! I'm-I'm awake!" he said, he must have been asleep.

"Shh!" people hissed around them.

Terra rolled her eyes as she leaned over her masses of books, and furrowed her brow.

"Go outside!" she whispered.

He looked at her, equally as angry. "So _now _you're talking to me?" he asked.

"Shh!" the librarian hissed.

"You're going to get me in trouble! Go outside!"

"Not unless you come with me," he ordered.

The librarian was now prepared to whack them both on the head with her ruler, Terra wanted to hit him over the head with her chair. Terra threw the Titan a look, and walked outside, gathering her Geometry book and other things she needed.

They met in the hall, and looked at each other for a few seconds. Beast Boy's mind was racing. He was determined to make her understand, to make her remember.

Terra broke the silence. Seventh period was coming up. "Okay. You've got two minutes," she announced.

"Maybe you don't remember, but I do," Beast Boy said desperately, reaching his hand out to her. "You're my friend. You're a Teen Titan."

She backed away. "You're wrong," she insisted.

"You don't belong here, Terra," Beast Boy said.

"_Stop_ calling me that!" Terra demanded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. But when Terra thought about what she had said, it didn't make any since. What else was he suppose to call her?

"It's who you are," Beast Boy said calmly.

"What do you want from me?" she whimpered.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were?" Beat Boy asked, not specifically to anyone. He turned to her, his eyes soft. "You were so happy, then."

A moment of silence passed, again.

"Things were never the way you remember," Terra concluded, "Now just leave me alone."

"Here," Beast Boy said, digging out a communicator out of his belt, "Take this, in case you're in trouble. In case you need me; you can call me anytime."

"I don't need it," Terra decided. She wasn't in trouble, it was purposeless.

"But-" Beast Boy began; Terra ignored him and began to walk away.

"Time's up," she clipped. Even though she wasn't looking at him, Terra could feel his green eyes stabbing into her back.

"Terra..." he trailed off, he was so depressed. Terra stopped, hugging her books to her chest. She didn't know why, but she could feel his pain. She could feel his sadness, and his anger. But mostly she could feel his love.

"Things change, Beast Boy," she murmured, and turned to face him. "The girl you want me to be is just a memory."

Another silence, staring at each other.

"Come in, Beast Boy!" a call came from Beast Boy's communicator. They both glanced down at it. He picked it up. "We need your help!" It was Robin.

Beast Boy shut it off, and looked at Terra once more. "Come with me," he pleaded, his voice soft.

Terra shook her head.

"_You_ go," she said, "_You're_ the Teen Titan. It's who you _are_. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just... a girl with Geometry test next period and I haven't studied." She finished as she backed up out of the light.

The bell rang, and students dispersed into the halls. Some of them passed between her and Beast Boy. The first time she backed up just a little. The second time she backed even farther. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, but it hurt to look. It was unexpectedly painful. But the third time she ducked into one of the class rooms so that she wouldn't have to look at him any more.

Beast Boy watched as she disappeared. He felt sick. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want anything to do with him. And she was gone. He opened his communicator to respond to his leader.

"Beast Boy to Robin, I'm on my way. Over." He said into the machine just before running out.

"It's over" Terra said to herself, between unexplainable sobs.

That was rather selfish of them. Both of them, really. Terra, for not trying to believe. Beast Boy for believing that she was the girl he'd lost. They'd used each other without ever even knowing it. In the back of her mind, Terra was secretly hoping he could tell her about the mystery of her past. She was praying he would know something about herself that she didn't know. But in her opinion he hadn't told her anything, he'd told her a fairy tale. Beast Boy was hoping that his lovely rock moving friend had returned to him. He was praying that she would want to be together again. But in his opinion she didn't, she wanted to be left alone. And no matter how one could look at this situation, it was selfish. It was selfish, pitiful, and frankly; it was highly irritating. It was pitiful because the young shape shifting hero now had his heart broken. It was irritating because the beautiful school girl couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. And as for selfish? For none of the prior reasons was anything they had done selfish. No. It was selfish for them to believe it was over. Poor, poor fools. It's never over.


	5. The Keeper

Chapter 5: The Keeper

Terra did not go to seventh period. Or too eighth. She stayed in that one class room the rest of the day, and she cried. She didn't know why, and she was starting to think she didn't care. She wanted to cry, so she'd cry. She stayed long after school hours were over, and by the time she left, everyone else had gone. Lucky for her, the teachers didn't lock the windows. She sulked all the way home, dragging her heavy feet, hanging her head with dismay. She was depressed. She told herself it was wrong, that it wasn't her who should have been so sad. It was Beast Boy who should have been so lonely, and miserable. But no matter how many times she told herself that her self pity was stupid and pointless, it had no affect. So she eventually gave up, and just let herself sulk. She sulked out the front gates, and as she walked down the street, and past a shop window, and as she looked at a beautiful dress she couldn't afford, and as she walked away from it. She sulked all the way up the stairs, and as she went through the door, and as she locked it again, and as she changed. She was just about to start sulking on the couch, when someone knocked on her door. She looked up surprised. No one knew where she lived; she would have been embarrassed if they did. She got up, quickly checking in the mirror to make sure her face was free of redness and blotching. Thankfully she'd stopped crying hours ago, and all the evidence to prove so was gone.

She opened the door to find her landlord standing there holing a package, and three envelopes.

"Good evening. I have these for you." He said politely. She'd never actually met the man; she was pleased to find he was so friendly.

"Oh, uh…thank you," Terra said quietly as she hassled to get a hold of the things he'd brought to her. She glanced down to see that had been so kind as to send her mail. She stared at them puzzled. "Do you know who their from, there's no name here."

"I didn't know the man. He didn't give a name or anything, just said he was trying to look after you. He said something about coming to see you some day soon enough. That it was time you two talked about some thing."

"Oh, it was probably Dr. Seroin; he looked after me in the hospital."

"He didn't look like a doctor. I couldn't place what it was he did."

"Why's that?"

"He was strange. Tall man, good physical shape, real pale though, like he never spent any time out doors. I could only see half his face, the left half was covered in shadow by his hat. He was dressed real nice too. Fancy suit, hat, and all the rest."

"A business man?"

"That's what I thought, and when I asked him what business, he said something funny." He paused for a moment to reencounter the mans response, "He said he was in the specialty business, kind you don't want to be involved in. So I asked him if it paid well, he says it does, very well in fact. So I say, 'a lot of money huh?', and he smirks and says 'moneys not the only payment a man like me gets'. Then he says I'm suppose to give these to you soon as you come home. I think he also said your gonna be going somewhere after you open them. Not sure why. He was strange man."

"Strange man huh?" Terra said wondering who he was.

"Strange man." The landlord turned to go down stairs, waving to Terra as he did. She was just about to go back inside when she heard him say again. "Strange man…"

Terra relocked the door, and put her mail down on the counter. She wondered if she should even open them or just through them away. She knew not to speak to strangers, though she couldn't remember who had told her so; however she was pretty sure you weren't suppose to take packages from strangers either. She never imagined that she would ever come across this situation; she rarely received mail from people she did know, let alone people she didn't. Never the less, here she was with parcels for her, from a 'strange man'. Terra sat for a moment, starring at them, weighing the pros and cons.

Soon enough she came to the conclusion that, considering the day was already lousy, it couldn't get any worse.

She reached for one of the envelopes. She picked up the heaviest one first. Slowly she opened it, carful not to rip the fragile paper covering. When she had successfully undone the paper flap, she dumped its contents into her hands. Out fell a key ring with only two keys on it, and a note. She examined the keys first. The first was a normal door key; the second was a little different like it went to a car or something of that sort. So someone had sent her keys? Weird. She then looked at the note. It had an address on it: 12169 West Elm Street, 17th floor, room 1712. She knew West Elm Street. It was in uptown, the really nice part of the city. That fancy part of down town, where all the snobby people hang out. It was a long street, lots of fancy shops, restaurants, and even a few apartment buildings. She'd walked on West Elm before, but never had she eaten there, shopped there, and most certainly had never lived there. It took a lot, of money to live there. She slid the envelope and its contents aside and bravely reached for the second.

She opened it slightly less cautiously, beginning to doubt any of them were dangerous. When she pulled out the small piece of paper, she immediately realized it was a check. So this strange man sent her money and keys. Very weird. She looked down to see how much. She squinted at the fine handwriting. 500 dollars. Not bad, but not enough to live, eat or shop on West Elm. Then, her eyes bugged. She looked harder at the number. Then she saw something. The small blotch in the middle of the number was not a period. It was a comma. She smiled. This strange man was not so strange, but wonderful. He hadn't sent her 500 dollars. He'd sent her 500,000.

Terra quickly came to the conclusion that this strange man was a saint.

She ripped open the third, unable to contain her excitement. It was a letter. Terra read intuitively.

_Dear Miss Terra Markov,_

_I'm glad you have received this message. I have located you, and have been watching you for some time. I must say, I'm appalled at what I have seen. To be frank my dear, your life is a mess; and is in no way what it should be. I will not have it. I realize you likely don't know who I am, it's been some time since you and I have had any contact. You had some trouble in your life before now, I helped you. But then you and I where in a horrible accident. It's really a miracle that either of us survived, thankfully we both did. I'm sorry to hear that you have very serious amnesia, that's really quite a shame. Either way, I'm here to take care of you until your memories return. I'm quite sure in time they will. The address you received is the building for your new apartment. The place you live disgusts me. So I have taken the liberty of finding you a new residence. In the garage there you will find a new car for you. I have completely paid for the car, and the apartment is paid threw the first year. I will also be sending you 500,000 dollars every month to cover the cost of whatever you want and need. I suppose you could call these things the benefits of working for me. You were in a very high position of my business in the past. I hope you consider rejoining me. I look forward to seeing you again soon Terra._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Wilson. _

Terra re-read the letter. She read it a second time. She read it a third time. She read it over and over until she practically had it memorized. She tired to stop and think how this was possible. It didn't seem like it was. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She pinched herself. She did it again. And again. And again again. She felt the pain every time. She watched her skin erode every time. It was real! She was rich, she had money, she had someone looking after her! Someone who remembered her past!

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! THIS IS INCREADABLE!!!!" She yelled as she jumped into the air with thrill. She then noticed something. She hadn't opened the package yet. She wondered what else Mr. Wilson could give her. She tried to imagine all the possibilities like a logical person would, but her mind couldn't even fathom what it was.

She didn't take the time to open it. She wanted to leave. Now. She quickly gathered her things, the few clothes she had, and the blanket which she ripped of the bed. It didn't take long she didn't have much; she then gathered up all the things from Mr. Wilson and put them in a bag. She then proceeded to run out the front door of her old apartment, locking it for the door for the last time. She flew down the stairs stopping in the office for a brief moment to thank her landlord for his hospitality, and to tell him she would not be returning.

She then proceeded to run all the way down to West Elm Street.


	6. The Benifet of the Keeper

Chapter 6: The benefit of the Keeper

Terra tried to be patient. To be more specific she tried to be patient as she arrived at the White Elms apartment building; and as the doorman smiled at her as she came in and as the desk manager looked up her name, and as a bellhop took her two bags, and as she was led to an elevator, and as the bellhop took her up floor by floor. But frankly by the time the bell hop had taken her key to unlock the door to her new apartment, being patient was getting difficult. But she was trying. While she waited, she looked up and down the long hallway. It was beautiful.

The walls were painted white with little decorations on all the door frames and along the ceiling. The floor was white marble, a few grayish swirls here and there. All the doors were made of wood, and were all painted black; each had a silver four digit number on it, and a knocker. In the middle there were two huge silver elevators, and on the left end, there was a spiral stair case going down stairs to a pool. There were a few couches scattered about the hall, which were red, and very, very, comfortable. And Terra would know. She was sitting on one.

When her door, door 1712 to be exact, was finally opened, and the bellhop said "welcome to your new home," Terra could hardly believe her eyes.

Door number 1712 opened into a world of privilege and luxury that Terra had never experienced before. She gapped at the finery of this new life that Mr. Wilson was bringing her into. She stepped into the entry way to this new home, and simply continued to gape.

"I'll leave these here, shall I?" Said the bellhop, lowering her things to the ground by the door. Terra couldn't bring herself to speak, and just dumbly nodded her head.

"It's a big apartment for someone who's going to be living alone." He said stepping back out into the hall.

"I know… But I don't care!" Terra giggled out.

"Goodnight then." He said just before shutting the door.

Once Terra was alone she gave her self a total tour of the new apartment. She didn't know where to begin at first, but then it came to her. Start at the entryway. Thankfully she was already there. She turned and looked. The floor was still white marble but the walls had been painted red, her favorite color. There were silver hooks on the wall near her door, for coats she imagined. She walked down the hall until she came to a door frame, which didn't have a door attached to it, and turned. It was a kitchen. Terra didn't know how to cook, but wanted to learn; now she could. The kitchen came with a refrigerator, pantry, dish washer, oven, toaster, espresso machine, and several smaller kitchen electronics that Terra couldn't even begin to name. She opened the pantry and refrigerator to discover they were both fully stocked with food. But apart from being filled with delicious things to eat, there was something else really cool about the kitchen.

It……… was shiny.

Terra, having lived in a dirty and dark place before now, was surprised that the fact that a kitchen could be so clean. It was purely shocking.

Everything in the room sparkled, the carom kitchen appliances, the white tile floors, the metal counter tops. She flicked on the light, and the room acuminated like fireworks; on account that the walls were still red. It was almost blinding to look at, but was still terribly captivating. She turned of the light, walked around the counter and found herself in another room. A dining room. Terra didn't imagine she would ever actually eat here, but it was still really nice. The walls were white again, and the tile had switched to black. There was a white wood table, with a white table cloth over it, and a crystal chandler hung above it. On one of the walls was a large armoire type thing that was filled with plates, boles, crystal glasses, fancy silverware, and a few blue and white vases. There was some art in the room, not any that was immediately familiar, but was all well painted.

Soon enough Terra walked through another doorway to find that there was carpet. Terra had never seen carpet before.

As odd as that may sound, it was a decent possibility. She could only remember things up to about six months ago, and most of that time was spent in a hospital, which was all tile, and her apartment before only had hardwood floors. So this being the first time to ever step foot on to a floor that was surprisingly fuzzy, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She lay down on the floor.

It wasn't as soft as she'd though it would be, but was pleasant enough. She flipped over and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tall ceiling…" She whispered to herself. She then rolled over to her left two times and found herself tumbling over steps, and banging into a couch.

"What?...." she muttered as she rubbed her head sitting up. She glanced back and noticed that the living room was slightly lower the dining room.

"Oh………" She thought dumbly as she stood up, making sure to take note not to repeat the previous multiple times over. She turned and looked at the living room. It was a very spacious room, with a grey couch cut in an L, which was facing a flat screen T.V., A stereo, and a game system she knew not the name or function of. 'I'll have Lani teach me,' she thought, suddenly remembering that her friend knew all about video games. Terra walked around the couch to the back wall. The wall was painted White on the bottom half, and a light navy on the top. It made Terra think of the ocean. There were two sets of white curtains on either side of the T.V.

She reached around and grabbed the two sets she could reach, and pulled them back. When they were both full open, and she stood back and she saw the city in a whole new vision.

It was the lit up buildings against the horizon, with the busy streets below fasted with people. It was gorgeous. Terra stood there for a long time, watching the people, or watching the twinkling lights, or the amazing sky behind it all.

She opened all the curtains so she could see the city from all angles of the room. She then turned to look at the rest of the room. The was a black coffee table in the middle of the room, a trunk of the right wall, and even tow plants on opposite sides of the back wall. She saw to her left there was a bathroom, decorated with dark blue tile, and mosaics on the walls.

Terra turned down another hallway and saw there was a walk-in office/ small library room. It had three windows on the back wall. This room had red hard wood floors and a blue rug in the middle. There were two arm chairs in front of a small fireplace, and bookshelves on either side on the fireside. She walked over to a black desk, and found a white laptop with a bow on it. She opened it and discovered it was already on. There was a document waiting for her. She opened it and read:

_Dear Miss Terra Markov,_

_I'm so glad you have easily found your new home; I designed it according to your likings. I hope it suits you. I must say Terra, I am very sorry I can't be there to greet you, but I am a very busy man. I'm very sure that I'll be able to see you soon. Although that doesn't mean this week, or even this month. But I'll be happy to E-mail you anytime you like, and you can reach me through this address. I'm afraid I have to ask you not to tell anyone that I'm taking care of you. I can't give you all the details, but my business is very secret; and for the sake of greater good, it would be best if people didn't know. I hope the package I sent you is to your liking. I saw you admiring it; I thought it would look good on you. Do enjoy what I've given you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Wilson_

'Good on me?' Terra thought as she finished reading the letter. She went back to the entryway and gathered the things the Bellhop had left on the floor, and carried them to her new bedroom. She stared the box for a moment. She still couldn't imagine what it was. Well, what ever it was, it was probably wonderful.

She tore at the tape until it was in shreds. When it was finally open, tissue paper removed, Terra gasped. As she reached down to remove the box's contents, her hands trembled. She delicately lifted out a red dress. It was the same dress she'd seen earlier that afternoon in the store window. It was even prettier up close.

She threw off her own clothes, ignoring her paining scars and carefully put the dress on. She stood in front of the mirror, and was horrified. But it was a good horrified. Maybe it was just shock, she'd never worn anything pretty before. It was long, almost floor length, but stopped about mid-ankle. It was tight around her waist, and chest, showing off how skinny she was. It got looser about the hips, and fell lightly down her legs. There was a long slit that came up to about mid thigh on the right. Terra almost felt embarrassed about revealing so much of herself in a dress.

She ran into the bathroom, and searched through the drawers. There were all sorts of things in the, various hair care products, soaps, hair brushes. Terra finally opened the last drawer, which was slightly longer than the rest. In this drawer was something Terra had never worn before. There was makeup. She pulled everything out of the drawer and spilled it out on to the counter. She recognized some of the things, things she'd seen Lani and Tina wear. Eye liner, in multiple colors, mascara, lip gloss, lip sticks, powder, blushes. However there were something's, she did not recognize.

There was a bottle of some creamy stuff that was about her skin tone, there was also a small tube that looked like they would have been the same thing. But they were labeled different, the first was Foundation; the second was cover-up.

'Cover-up? Cover up what?' Terra thought as she opened the little tube, and pulled out a little wand. She stared at her face in the mirror, there was nothing to hide. She then caught site of one the her scars on her neck. It was bigger than the others, but it was particularly noticeable. But it bothered Terra, maybe just because she knew it was there.

She took the cover up and spread it over the scar, she searched around the counter. She picked up a small sponge and dabbed at the cover-up. She'd seen a cheerleader girl doing in this in the school bathroom. When Terra had finished and she looked at the scar, the wasn't sure if it had ever been there or not. It was almost invisible, only the slightest trace that it had ever been there remained. She pulled out the bottle that said foundation, poured some out on to the make up sponge and ran it across her neck too. She rubbed it all in, pulled out the powder and a brush. She dipped the brush into the loose powder and spread it over her scars. When she was done, you'd never have known she'd been in the hospital for burns. You'd never have expected they'd have been there you did see one, you'd have assumed it was just a trick of the light.

"I'm not half bad at this." She said to herself triumphantly.

She looked through the rest of the make up. She found several containers of eye shadow. She picked one that was silver, found a small makeup brush and painted her eyes with it. She used a little bit of everything. Black eye liner, the mascara, a natural shade of lipstick, and then pink lip gloss. When she was finally done with all the makeup she left on the counter, figuring she'd use it in the morning too. She wandered into her room looking for a closet, she found it placed on the left wall. She walked in and found it was full of clothes, all in her size. She almost wondered how Mr. Wilson knew so much about her, but she quickly became distracted. She found the shoes. And there were high heels.

It's a common female weakness. Even for a female who had never worn a high heel.

She tired on every pair. Even the ones that didn't match her dress, which was her goal all along. Find matching shoes so you can actually go somewhere. She didn't know where it was she intended to go, she just wanted to go out.

She finally decided on black lace up heels, picked up her new house key, locked her new door and left.


	7. Gravity

Chapter 7: Gravity

Beast Boy lay on his bed, depressed. In all honesty, depressed was probably an understatement, but he couldn't think of a better word. Al the others like sad, miserable, glum all seemed to only halfway fit the bill. He had no words to describe his deep treachery. Except those of Say Anything's- Everyman has a Molly, which he was playing on his I-pod.

_Here I am, laid bare at the end of my rope.  
I've lost all hope So long  
Molly Connelly just broke up with me over the revealing nature of the songs.  
You goddamn kids had best be gracious with the much money you spend  
because for you I won't ever have rough sex with Molly Connelly again._

Here I am, laid down at the end of my rope, wishing I had not been born.  
Now I've spewed too much. I can never shut it up.  
I thought you should be warned and I implied black sky took the needle to my eye and sucked out all its glow.  
Ohh Ohh! Molly Connelly ruined my life,  
I thought the world should know.  
Ohh!

I can't stop thinking about what she did wrong to me.  
I can't figure out just what I did wrong.  
I'll kill myself thinking about the things that you did to me,  
Molly Connelly.

Can't stop thinking about what she did wrong to me.  
Just can't figure out just what I did wrong.  
Kill myself thinking about, things that you did to me,  
Molly, Connelly,

Can't stop thinkin' bout  
Just can't figure her out.  
Kill myself thinking 'bout,  
My Molly, Connelly.

Can't stop thinkin 'bout  
(I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it)  
Just can't figure out  
(I won't stop thinking 'bout it)  
Kill myself thinking 'bout  
(I'll kill myself! I'll kill myself! I'll kill myself!)  
Molly Connelly

He didn't know anyone named Moll Connelly. He knew someone named Terra Markov. And she couldn't even remember him. He hadn't really been dating her, their previous life had been too complicated for dating. But unfortunately, that doesn't stop hormones. It wasn't like she'd actually dumped him, but it felt that way. Scratch that, it felt like she'd ripped out his heart, and sewed his skin back together without putting it back in. As he lay on his bed, a sheet falling to the floor, pillow previously thrown somewhere else, and thought of all things he was absolutely sure of.

Terra had been his friend.

Terra had joined the team

She'd betrayed the team

Terra had tried to kill him

She'd taken over the city

She tried to leave Slade, but couldn't

She'd killed Slade

Terra saved the city

She'd come back to life somehow.

He thought about the last one for a long time. He couldn't figure out how exactly, not that he cared. He was just glad she was alive. He wasn't glad that she didn't remember anything. She'd said that she wasn't 'terra' but she stilled called herself that. And she still looked the same. He closed his eyes and remembered her from before. She had been so happy, and pretty too, He reopened his eyes and thought about the girl he'd seen earlier that day. She wasn't happy. She was feeling something else he couldn't understand. But apart from her emotions she'd looked almost exactly the same. Except the scars. He tries to remember them. There was one under her left eye, and several on her neck. He could see them stretching over her arms, and under her shirt. He didn't remember her having scars. Maybe that was why she'd always worn a turtleneck shirt, and gloves. Or maybe she got them from the lava. He knew that fire left scars, lava probably would too.

"It would have hurt…" he said meekly, "all that lava, it would have burned. I wish I could have been there with her. Maybe then it wouldn't have been so bad." He had been trying to get over the guilt of leaving Terra alone in the cave. He'd heard her scream while he and his team had escaped out. He'd been so terrified when he heard that sound. Beast Boy had turned back to go and save her, but it had been too late. She'd already turned to stone. He remembered holding back tears upon seeing her stone frozen face. And yet, she had seemed so peaceful, so relaxed. He'd hoped she hadn't been in any pain; but the scars and burns were proof. It would most definitely have hurt.

It was just as he re-closed his eyes that the alarm sounded. Normally this would have shocked him so terribly that he would have nearly hit the ceiling. But today? Today he just slowly reopened his eyes, and thought about how irritating the sound was. He knew what he was supposed to do.

He was supposed to jump up, get in the T-car, kick bad guy ass, then celebrate with pizza, and argue with Cyborg tofu/meat toppings.

Today Beast Boy didn't want to fight villains, eat pizza, or argue with anyone.

Today he wanted to die.

"Beast Boy! Let's go!" Raven said impatiently outside his door.

"Yes Friend! There is trouble in the 'up' part of town." Starfire added, opening the door to come in and find her friend near tears.

"She means uptown." Raven said rolling her eyes at the aliens misunderstanding.

Beast Boy glanced at them, hopping his solemn look would make them understand and leave. It didn't.

"Oh! Friend why are you so not the happy?"

"Can we worry about it later?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"No. We can not." He said glaring at his cloaked friend.

"To bad." Ravens said tonelessly as she pulled him off the bed by his ear, and lead him to the garage.

Normally Beast Boy would have been fighting with Raven about some thing or another. But today, he didn't feel the need to resist. He was dragged all the way down stairs, in to the car, and into the city. The team stopped in the dicer part of the city. Ya know? That fancy part of down town, where all the snobby people hang out. Well unfortunately for all the snobs that happened to be on the street, cinderblock was trying to kill them all.

And so as things usually go, the team sprung into action. Cinderblock wasn't exactly the smartest villain out there; he was the kinda guy (thing?) to take orders. For whatever reason he (it?) seemed to be looking for something. Or someone. A woman. He picked up different nicely dressed ladies and stared at them, and then through them over his back. None of them were who he (it?) was looking for. So he simply threw them aside, and each of them shrieked very loudly, and very shrilly. Raven caught some of them in her magic stuff. I caught the others. Robin and Cyborg fired at Cinderblock with small bombs, and such things. Starfire shot fire blots from above and occasionally caught a thrown person. Suddenly Cinderblock ran towards the door of a restaurant andpicked up _another _lady and held her in front of him. We all stopped attacking.

"Careful we can't hurt her." Robin said seriously. She was screaming her head off, and in honesty it wasn't doing her any good.

"What are we to do?" Starfire asked.

"We need to get her away from him first, and then take him down; before he hurts anyone else." Robin said quietly so Cinderblock couldn't hear.

"Okay. And how do we do that?" Raven said sarcastically.

As if timed, Cinderblock put the woman down. She ran away the moment her feet hit the ground.

"Now! Teen Titans GO!" Robin yelled, like always. Just as we reached him, he turned his back to us so that he was facing the door. He suddenly started laughing, reached in and grabbed a hold of something. He pulled his hand out to reveal that he was holding yet _another_ woman. She had her back to us so we couldn't see her face. We were back to where we started. But this time there was something different. He didn't just throw her in some other direction. He held on to this one. The team stared, trying to discover how to get her away from him. Beast boy noticed something different about this girl. Cinderblock only needed to hold on to her with one hand. She was so skinny, but she was fighting back. Or trying, at least. No matter how hard she pounded her fists, she couldn't make him (it?) let go of her. She seemed to be younger than the others as well.

"Great. Back to point A." Raven remarked. We all looked to Robin.

"Beast Boy, Raven, Get the girl. Cyborg and Star help me take down Cinderblock." Robin said spitting orders. We turned back to see that Cinderblock had began to run the street, girl in hand. He started to climb up one of the taller buildings. Well that was new. The Team had never known this particular villain to be agile enough to climb up a building. Never the less the team followed. Beast boy turned into crow and followed Raven after the girl. They still couldn't see her face, but she was kicking and screaming to be let go. Probably not her best choice of words at the moment. They were at least 17 stories up. When they finally reached the roof cinderblock put her down, and used one of his giant hands to make a cage around her. He said something in his garbled no one had the ability to understand. The girl just stared at him. He pulled out a telephone thing, and sent his location to some unknown source. By the time Raven and Beast Boy reached them, the coordinates had been received, and someone else was coming to get the girl. Raven took the telephone away, and broke it. Cinderblock pulled a piece of the roof up, and threw it at her. She barley dodged it and flew in to attack. Beast Boy turned back to normal, and ran to the caged hand to help the girl, only to discover she was already gone.

"She escaped?" He said puzzled by her disappearance. He then heard clicking coming from the other side of the building. He turned to see her running away from her capture. Cinderblock tried to pick the girl up, who he still believed to be in his hand, only to discover she was already gone. He yelled out something that wasn't understandable, but could have most likely been translated into 'NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'. He ran towards her, and when he got just close enough to her, slammed his huge fists down on to the ground, causing the huge building to shake. The girl stumbled, but didn't fall; she didn't even turn just kept going. She really had whole 'run away thing' down. Cinderblock pounded down onto the roof again, sending a wave of destruction towards the girl.

"LOOK OUT!!" Beast Boy yelled to her. She turned at the sound of his voice, and what he saw shocked him.

The girl that cinderblock had abducted, was no girl. It was Terra.

He wanted to move towards her, but his feet wouldn't budge. She didn't move either. They just stood there staring at each other. Until Cinderblock's destruction surge reached Terra. The building was shaking wildly, making hard for either of them to stand. Cinderblock reached for her again, and she just barley moved out of the way in time.

"Don't you touch her!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran to help her.

She tried to run, but couldn't manage to move over the trembles quickly enough. Cinderblock banged down on to the roof. It was all the building could take. The roof began to crack, and there was a low rumble. Terra didn't move, she was too afraid the building would collapse.

It was going to. Beast boy knew it was. The quaking ground, and moaning sound coming from the build was proof enough. He ran to her.

"Terra! Get away from the edge!" He yelled. He could feel the building coming apart under his feet. Dust was swarming up, only Terra's figure remained. And the dust was getting thicker.

"Terra run to my voice!"

The rumble was getting louder. He could see her now. He was so close and yet still she felt too far away. She turned to face him, and to beast boy's utter surprise she smiled at him.

Just then the ground began to break apart under her feet. The smile vanished. Terra was going to fall. Beast boy ran faster, he could see her body sinking down with the ground below her. But it was odd. It was like it was in slow motion, but it was getting faster. He'd only just reached the edge, when the ground was really gone.

There was no slow motion now. He slid on his stomach to the edge, hoping to catch her hand.

"Grab on to me!" He shouted to her. But it was too late, she had already fallen too far to be able to reach him. But still, she stretched out her hand, and just barley missed his fingers.

"NOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed, as he watched her plummet towards the ground below.

She shrieked, but at the time she had every right to. Her gold hair, flew around her head and shoulders. The red dress, swelled out around her body and made her almost look like she was floating. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears. In a way, it was almost pretty. However, Beast Boy didn't want to see her spread on the ground, bones broken and dead. He dived down after her.

He normally would have been terrified of falling from a 25 story building, but today was different. Today the girl he loved had told him to stay way from her, she had sworn she had no idea who he was, and today she was falling to her death. Nothing that happened earlier that day mattered at that moment. The only thing that mattered was saving her from the ultimate death that lurked only a few yards away. He moved fast, keeping himself straight so he would reach her faster. It seemed like it took forever, but he eventually got closer to her. She had her back to the ground and was facing up at him.

"Terra! Reach out to me! Now!" He yelled. She couldn't hear him.

The wind was too loud, and she had squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't see that he was there, trying to save her.

"Terra! Terra, look at me!"

Still there was nothing.

"LOOK! AT! ME!"

She opened her eyes, and glanced up at him. Her eyes were blood shot, and watery. She reached up and tried to take his hand but missed. It seemed that when she missed that she fell farther from him. In the process she flipped her body over, and was now facing the ground. The view frightened her. She screamed again. Beast Boy Shot down, and grabbed on to her shoulders. Terra turned her head and gazed at him in panic. He gently turned her over so she wouldn't have to face the ground anymore; he was careful not to hurt or scare her yet again. He felt her grip his shoulders, and bury her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and kept her close.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise." He said to quietly for her to hear. They were only seconds from the ground. Beast Boy's mind raced as he searched for what to do. He couldn't just land; the two of them would be crushed.

10 seconds.

Then it came to him. He ran the plan over in his mind. It was the only thing he could do now.

7 seconds.

Beast Boy moved up so that he was falling feet first. He hoped that his plan didn't end up breaking every bone in his body.

5 seconds.

Terra pulled up her head and looked at him in pure dreaded horror. She thought they were going to die. At the time it looked like they would.

"Trust me." Beast Boy yelled. She nodded, and clutched him tighter.

2 seconds.

At the last possible second, Beast boy turned into a gorilla, and landed, with a loud crack, on the ground.

Perfectly safe.

He turned back to normal, and slumped to the ground. The landing had hurt, a lot, but he was still in one piece. But most importantly, in his opinion at least, Terra was alive. He looked down at her in his arms, and she looked at him.

"See? I told ya you'd need me didn't I?" He said smiling. She was shaking madly. She was upset, horrified even. And yet through it all she laughed.

They returned to Terra's new apartment shortly after. Beast Boy was moderately impressed; it was as nice as the Tower if not better. She lived on West Elm, one of the richest places in Jump City. But it was still puzzling, how did she make so much money? How in the world did she support herself as well as she did?

"Where does all this come form?" he asked in awe, as he admired the finery of the living room.

"From Mr. Wilson. He takes care of me." She said smiling. "He's a really nice man."

"He sounds formal."

"I imagine he is. He's a business man of some sort."

"You imagine? You've never met him?"

Terra hesitated. "No."

"Some guardian."

Terra scowled at Beast Boy for a moment. She turned and looked out the long windows.

"He's the only person who's willing to take care of me."

Beast Boy had just crossed a line. He didn't know what it was like, not to know your past. And not to have anyone.

He didn't know what it was like to be alone.

"I would take care of you." He said putting hand on her shoulder. She turned, feeling her blush whip over her cheeks. He smiled weakly at her.

"Why?" she asked meekly. She could feel tears in her eyes. Beast Boy could make her feel so…… Everything. He could make her feel happy, and pain, and fear. And love.

"Because…" He sighed, "You wouldn't believe me. And you won't like the answer."

"It's because I'm _'Terra',_ isn't it?" She said holding back all her emotion.

"…Yeah."

"I see. But I'm not her. It's not up to you to take care of me."

She turned to go back to her room.

"You asked me how I'm sure you are 'Terra'. But I have to know, how do you know you're not her?"

She stopped. 'How do you know you're not her?'. What an unfortunately good question.

"Terra, you said you can't remember anything. So how do you know?"

Terra stopped to consider what he was saying. And at that moment it all made since. If she couldn't remember, who was she to say she hadn't been the other girl? For a moment, it almost felt, right.

But Terra refused to believe it. It just couldn't be real. It wasn't possible. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to refuse him.

"I……I…" she couldn't say anything. The words were just wrong, nothing made since. Earlier that day she couldn't have been more sure about who she was, and now she had no idea.

"I don't know anymore……" She whispered.

She turned and looked at him. She was on the verge of crying, but she knew she couldn't. It would make him assume things. He would take her tears of pain and confusion the wrong way. He would think she had, feelings for him. And she most certainly did not. Or at least that was she thought.

He stepped towards her. She stepped back. She was afraid. Not of Beast Boy, she knew he wouldn't dare hurt her. She was afraid of what she didn't remember, of what he was trying to convince her of. He stepped towards her again. She stepped backwards again. Towards her. Backwards. They repeated the pattern until Terra had her back up against the wall, and Beast Boy was directly in front of her.

"I have to know." He said grimly, he was close. Not close like 'hi nice to see you' either, it was more like 'Hi I'm in your bubble, almost close enough to touch nose's' close. Beast Boy just stood there staring into her eyes, it was like he was trying to read her soul. What ever he was seeing, was nothing compared to what Terra was seeing. Somewhere between backing into the wall, and Beast Boy saying 'I have to know', Terra's mind had gone a hell run. All the flashes of color, all the garbled voices, everything was going off at once. She was feeling things that she couldn't name and hearing strange voices in other languages.

"I just want it all to stop……" She whispered. She couldn't see anymore, she couldn't hear. She wasn't even sure the words left her mouth, she just felt herself say that. All the while the colors changed, and swirled. It all made her so dizzy, and she could barley stand anymore.

Then she felt Beast Boy reach out and touch her face, and everything went black.


	8. Waking up Terra's POV

Chapter 8: Waking up (Terra's P.O.V.)

I woke up several hours later in a bed that I did not remember to be mine, in a room I had never been in before.

Oh, wait. Nevermind.

I suddenly recalled Mr. Wilson and his wonderful gift. This was my _new _bed in my _new _room in my _new _home. I also remember I'd almost died…… some amount of time ago.

'I must have passed out. So much stress in one day.' I thought as I searched around for a clock. There was a little digital one on a bed side table. It read 3:06.

3 in the morning! I couldn't believe it, I remember falling off a building and then Beast Boy saved me. That was about, what 10:30?

Beast Boy! What had happened to him. He'd asked me a question. He asked me how I was sure I wasn't his 'Terra'. I don't remember what I said after that. I remember lots of the blinding colors again, and a…a scream. It wasn't like before, when the voices were muffled, and disguised. This one was clear, and- it was mine.

I shook the thought away. I already had a huge headache from earlier that evening. As I changed my cloths, I was still wearing the red dress; I tried to remember what happened right before I passed out, before all the color. Most of it was blank, but I remembered being really sad. And sorta afraid too. Whatever, it didn't matter now. I was sure that Beast Boy would have left by now. I was sure he would have gone home.

I was sure. But I was wrong.

Outside my bedroom door, across the hallway, Beast Boy sat on the floor leaning up against the wall, nearly asleep. Nearly, but not quite.

"T-Terra?" He said sleepily as he looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said, slightly embarrassed, I had changed from a ball gown to incredibly short shorts, and a very tight top. I still had my make up on, and I was fairly sure that some of it was smeared from all my crying, and sleeping. God. I probably looked like a whore that just got off work.

"You passed out earlier. I was worried about you, are… are you okay?" He asked me quietly.

"You- you stayed here the whole time?" I asked, I was astonished that he would be so concerned that he would sit on my floor for, what? 5 and a half hours, just to make sure I was alright.

"Well yeah…" He said smiling, "It's like I said, I'll take care of you. If you'll let me."

I sat down beside him. We were quiet for a long time. There was moonlight coming through my bed room window, it bleed out into the hallway, and ended right in font of our feet. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt him shudder, weird. The way he moved when I touched him, it was just so… familiar.

"Does this bother you?" I asked him slowly.

"No" Beast Boy said warmly, tilting his head down on mine, "It's nice. I think your finally starting to like me again!"

I had to admit, he was funny. Just like he said I thought he was. I almost felt like he knew me better than I did though. In a way he did, I guess. He knew what I liked on my pizza, and he knew how to make me laugh. But it didn't feel right. Not knowing. Not knowing about the past, what had happened between us, if anything had happened at all.

"Something's wrong with me." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm sick…"

"You don't feel well? That's probably just from earlier."

"That's not what I mean. I don't feel sick, I just am."

"You're going to have to give me more detail than that."

I tried to think of how to explain to him what I was feeling. Hell I was still trying to explain it to myself.

"Mentally. I think I'm mentally sick."

"What?"

"I think I'm losing my mind."

He sat up and looked at me, serious concern on his face, "Don't say things like that."

"It's the truth."

"You are not losing your mind. Your fine. Perfectly fine!"

"No I am not!" I yelled, sitting up straight, so I could look him in the eye. He didn't know what was happening inside my mind. He couldn't see it. I slumped back up against the wall, letting my head roll back so I was looking at the ceiling.

"I hear voices." I told him.

"Voices." He repeated, "Whose voices?"

"I don't know. There always screwed up, like their muffled or something. But they make me so aware of things I can't see or hear. There's one voice, and it makes me happy, and calm. But……" I bit my lip for a second. "… Then there's another, and it scares me. That second voice, it's always in my dreams, and it says things I can't understand. But still feel hurt, or afraid. And sometimes I hear myself scream."

"Those are just nightmares" beast Boy said sitting back down with me.

"It happens when I'm awake too. And that's not all. There's color."

"Color?"

"Yeah I think it's symbolic for something."

"For what?

"I have no idea. Sometimes it's just color, or there's shapes inside, or the shapes will form." I sat up again and looked at him.

"You still think I'm fine?"

He looked down; he didn't want to offend me. But I could already tell what he was thinking. 'She's crazy. She's a screw up with serious issues.'

"No."

Another moment of silence.

"But you will be."

This shocked me. Truly shocked me. I knew something was wrong with me, but I had never considered that I would end up being okay. Or that he would be so certain of me.

"How can you be sure?" I asked tilting my head down to look at him.

He looked back at me. His eyes were so warm, and soft. I remember hearing that a persons eyes are the windows to their souls, I don't remember who said that though. His soul must have been very kind, pure. His eyes always were. But I've noticed that when he's with me, that sometime's his eyes are sad.

"Because, I know you. Your strong and smart, and one of the bravest people I've ever met. You can get through this Terra. No doubt about it."

"Really? You really believe all that stuff about me?"

"Of course I do. I always have."

"Always…" I repeated after him.

"Always." He said one last time.

I leaned back up against the wall again, and rested my head on his shoulder. He had his head on mine. We just stayed there all night, we didn't move, we didn't talk, we didn't cry. Even though I though about it a lot. It was hard at times not to just break down, but at the time I… felt safe. Like as long as Beast Boy was with me, I truly believed that everything was going to work out. He'd promised me that everything was going to be alright. When we were falling. I don't think he knows I heard him, but I did. He had promised, and I believed him. He was going to keep his promise.

**(Several hours later…)**

I woke up in early afternoon the next day, still on the hallway floor, with my head on Beast Boys chest. Despite that I was sore from everything that happened the day before, and from sleeping on the floor, I was comfortable. Beast Boy was laying on his back, using one arm for a pillow, his other on my shoulder. I had pressed myself up against him, wrapped one arm around his stomach, and was currently resting my head on him. I felt calm. Until I realized something.

I had slept, all night, with a man.

I shivered. He was my friend, I think, but he was still a guy. I mean, we hadn't done anything, we'd just talked, and then just been there together. But that was the problem. We'd been _together. _I could feel my blood getting hot, my heart pounding. I think I've heard of this before… Tina said she felt like this once, what did she call it… uh… uh… oh!

Butterflies! She said she'd had butterflies when she went out with her boyfriend. My eyes budged. I almost shot up and hit the ceiling. Almost. After all he had done with me, I thought he deserved as much sleep as he wanted. I thought back about the butterflies. And Tina's boyfriend.

Beast Boy was not my boyfriend. _Was Not_. Absolutely not. Couldn't be. It was impossible.

…

Right?

Right.

Wait… Right?

Too confusing…………

I tried not to think about it. But to be honest, when you meet a guy who claims you used to be his girlfriend, then saves you, then spends the night with you, it's hard not to think about it. So I ended up thinking about it. First I considered all the things I liked about him-

1. He was sweet,

2. He was funny,

3. He was cute, even if he was green,

4. The pointed ears were adorable,

5. He was a good person,

6. He cared about me,

7. E.C.T…

I could have gone on, and on, and on. There was a lot about him to like. He was different from all the people I'd met so far. Most everyone I could remember knowing were nice, but Beast Boy was special. He cared, I mean he really cared. It was like goodness radiated out of him. He saved me from dyeing, not to mention he protects the city everyday. He was… everything.

It was that moment I realized it. That moment that Beast Boy and I were on my hallway floor, having been together the entire night, I realized how important he was to me. In my new life, maybe he was the person to help me get through all the problems. I think it was just then that I realized it. I think it was just then I woke up.


	9. Lithium

Chapter 9: Lithium

It wasn't until much later that day, 2:45 to be exact, that Beast Boy did wake up. Terra had fallen back asleep for a while, and was woken up by his communicator.

"Hold on for a minuet. I've gotta talk to the team." He said pointing to the team leader's picture on the screen. He walked into the living room, and mumbled something. Terra walked into her room, shut the door, and began to look for new clothes. She walked over to a dresser and pulled open the black drawers to discover them completely supplied with clothes, all her size. She pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a white camisole top. When she was done changing she peeked her head outside the door to see if Beast Boy was still talking on his phone-thing. He was. She stood in the door for a moment, trying to grasp the conversation. She heard the other guys voice, his name was… something weird. Raven? Nah that was the gothic girl who wore the cape. Robin, it was Robin! She couldn't hear what he was saying. She heard bits of Beast Boys hushed and quick speech. Things along the lines of-

"Terra's back-------no really! -------- Why can't you just believe me, she------ I can't I have to take-------"

Terra scurried across the hall to her bath room, hoping Beast Boy didn't catch her eavesdropping. She silently closed the door. She washed her face, and reapplied make-up. She heard Beast Boy still on the phone, he was still arguing with Robin. Eventually the noise died down, and everything went silent.

"Terra? Are you ready, I'm going to take you to see someone." He said through the door.

She opened it, and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"I… I think you should talk someone."

"I can talk to you."

"No, I mean-" He paused and looked away, "I mean a therapist."

Terra lingered in the door, and thought about therapists. She hated them. She didn't like the school counselor, and he was almost a therapist. She remembered that Dr. Seroin had described a psychoanalyst as a quack. She thought she believed him.

"I don't like shrinks."

"I know."

"You do?"

"You told me that once before. I guess you don't remember though."

Terra shook her head.

"But I promise, this guy is different. He's from Archem. Do you know what that is?"

She continued to shake her head.

"It's an asylum in Gotham. He's one of the best.

"An asylum." She repeated.

Beast Boy stared at her hurt face. He suddenly realized the full potential of what he had said.

"No! It's not that I think you're crazy, it's just this guy, Dr. Wright. He's one of the best in the country. I'm not going to send you to a mad house." He said putting his hands on his shoulders.

"You promise? You won't send me away?"

"I would never do that."

"Okay. I'll see him then. But you have to promise me, no matter what he says, you won't let them take me away."

"I promise."

"Okay."

Terra locked the door, and rung for the elevator.

"Where is Dr. Wright anyway?" Terra asked watching the elevator light.

"He's a couple a miles out of town. I'm gonna fly us there."

Terra suddenly remembered something.

"I have a car." She declared randomly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from Mr. Wilson. But I can't drive…"

"I can."

"You can?"

"Sure. I have a license, but Cyborg will never let me drive the T-car. It's his 'baby'." He said using finger quotes on baby. Terra laughed at the face he made.

"Well, you can drive my car. I really don't have a use for it."

"I can't take your car.'

"No, but you can use it whenever you want." She said handing him the keys.

He smiled and they went down to the garage. They looked around for a moment, all the cars were extremely expensive. Some of which were foreign.

"Which one is yours?" He asked looking at the key.

"I don't know. Hit the alarm, we can find it that way."

Beast Boy hit the button, and an alarm went off on the other side of the garage. They walked around the corner, and saw the beeping car.

It was a brand new, red and black 2010 Camero.

"Oh my god." She said letting her mouth hang open. This was the newest car of the year, it wasn't even suppose to be out to the public until November, and it was just barley October!

"Whoever this Wilson guy is, he's got some taste." Beast Boy said as they both drooled over the beautiful piece of machinery before us.

After about 5 minuets, the two got over the splendor of the outside of the car, got inside, and started drooling again.

"Cyborg has got nothin' on this baby." He said examining the red and black leather interior, the sleek steering wheel, and the music system. Not to mention the speed. The car could go up to 300mp!

"You sure you trust me with this?" Beast Boy said before starting the car.

"I think I trust you more than anyone I've ever met." She said fastening her seatbelt. He gave her a sad smile and started the engine, and away they went.

Beast Boy didn't say anything for a long while. He just watched the road, keeping the same expression he had when she'd told him she trusted him. Terra wondered if she'd said the wrong thing, al she said was that Terra thought about it for along time as they drove out of the city, and down the freeway. What was it he had said exactly? 'Do you trust me?'. No, not exactly, but something close. He had asked her if she trusted him, but those weren't his words. They were someone else's. Terra tried to remember, who had said it? 'Do you trust me?'

"More than anyone I've ever met."

Terra jerked her head around. Beast Boy still looked the same. Same frowning smile, same blank stare on the road. But it was voice that had spoken. It was, Terra was certain of it.

"What?"

"What, what?" He questioned looking at her.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" He said looking back at the road, and then back at her.

"You said 'more than anyone I've ever met'. Why'd you say that?"

"Terra, I didn't say anything." He quirked an eyebrow.

"But I- you had to of said it. There's no one else here."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I heard you say it."

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Do you want to know what I think?"

"_I_ think I'm crazy."

"No you are not, and that's not what I was going to say. I think you were hearing a memory." He said, using the same frowning smile.

"A memory?"

"Yeah. It's true, I did say that. But it was a long time ago."

"I don't understand."

"Well I'm not an expert, actually I'm clueless. But I think, that when I asked you if you trusted me, you almost mimicked what I said too you in the past. Maybe when you said it, it triggered the memory."

"Maybe. I don't remember it happening. I just remember the words…. I don't know why, but they just feel so familiar. It scares me." She said quietly. She stared out the windshield at the road. It was long, so long it disappeared into the distance. She thought she could see things in the distance, but she knew better. They were only mirages. She thought the road was like her life, unpredictable, and illusive. She felt Beast Boy take her left hand.

"You're going to be fine Terra. I promise." He said sweetly. She smiled at him. He was right, she would be alright, he was going to help her, he was going to make sure she got better. She squeezed his hand back.

"Besides, you're probably just nervous about meeting Dr. Wright. What we need is music. Do you have an I-pod? I left mine at the Tower." He said with excitedly.

"What's an I-Pod?"

Beast Boy stared back at her. She stared back at him. There were only two differences, he was shocked, she was confused.

"You don't know what an I-pod is?" He asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"It's like a small computer, but it just hold music and videos. Well, except the new ones, they have internet, and games, and there's even one that's a phone."

"Oh, well no I don't have one."

"Do you have any music?"

"No."

"That's it, after this I am taking you to the Apple store."

"What's that?"

"Apple? It's the company that invented and owns the I-pod. They make computers too; the Tower's covered in them. You have one too, ya know."

"Oh! The white laptop!"

"Yeah, that's a MAC."

"Why isn't it called I-pod Laptop?"

"Cause the I-pod is just the music part. If it's a computer, it's called MAC."

"I thought it was called apple…."

"Apple is the brand. Both are Apple."

"Too confusing…" She said defeated by the odd names for technology. Beast Boy laughed, it was funny how much she had forgotten. She used to be a computer expert, and now she couldn't remember I-pod from computer.

It wasn't long after that, that they reached their destination, L.A. It was a confusing city, and Beast Boy knew so. He'd been here a thousand time before, and still didn't know downtown from uptown. But he knew where he was going, maybe that was because to him, this seemed so important. He wanted Terra to remember everything. All the good times they had, and even some of the bad. He didn't want her be scared by her mistakes, but he knew she couldn't not know. It was important that she remember everything.

If only Terra could remember. That was all he thought about as they walked through the busy streets, as they entered the marble tiled building, as they went up the elevator, as they walked down the hall ways, as Beast Boy knocked three times on the door that read 'Dr. Wright'.

Terra watched as the door opened, revealing a tall, thin, older man. He wasn't old, old though. Like he was maybe between 60-65. He had loose skin, and a long pointed nose, on which thin square sensed glasses rested. He much taller than both Terra and Beast Boy, by several feet. He wore black pants, a white button up shirt, a red sweater vest, and a black jacket. He looked nice, Terra thought. Polite, at least.

"Beast Boy, it's good to see you again. But I'm afraid you don't have an appointment." He said smiling, placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Terra noticed that when he spoke, he had a light British accent.

"You know that favor you owe me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well this is it."

"Oh, I see. That serious huh?" He said quirking an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. This is Terra Markov." Beast Boy said with a smile as he stepped aside to show Dr. Wright the girl behind him. Through giving the good Dr.'s height, he would have undoubtedly already seen Terra hiding behind him.

"Hi…" Terra said meekly, as she looked down at her shoes.

"Well don't be shy my dear, let me look at you." He said kindly, ducking his head down to look at her. She looked back.

"She's very pretty."

"Isn't she?" Beast Boy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Terra said, feeling her blush.

"I need you to help her." Beast Boy said a little more seriously, taking a step towards Dr. Wright.

"How so?"

"I need you o help her remember her past."

"She can't recall her own past?"

The two of them shook their heads.

"Beast Boy, I'm not a hypnotherapies, I'm not sure I can do anything to help you." He said solemnly.

"There's gotta be something you can do! Isn't there anything?" Beast Boy cried desperately.

There was a long pause.

"I don't know. I can talk with her, I might be able to read into her emotions and find the barrier. But there's no guarantee." Dr. Wright offered up finally.

"Come in" He sighed, ushering them into his office. The two guests looked about the room, it was of average size, with brown wood floors, and red walls; except the back wall, which was just one big window. There was a large desk, which was fairly well stocked with stacks of papers, and books. There was black rug on the floor, and surrounding it were two black arm chairs and a back couch. On the walls were bookshelves, and colorful paintings. There was, what appeared to be, a breakfast table near the window.

"Make yourselves comfortable, sit down." He said waving at the couch. The two teens sat down. Dr. Wright. walked over to the breakfast table, poured himself a cup of coffee, came back, and sat in front of them.

"Now, I do believe proper introductions are in order. My name is Dr. Gordon Gordon Wright." He said extending his hand to Terra.

"My name is Terra Markov." She said shaking his hand.

"Wonderful. Now away with you." He said looking at Beast Boy.

"Huh?"

"You're not the one in need of help, are you? Away." He commanded. Terra couldn't help but giggle at Dr. Gordon Wright's smirk, and Beast Boys shocked face.

"W-why?" Beast Boy stammered out as he was pushed out the door.

"Well, she won't answer questions entirely truthfully if you're here. So, therefore, you are not going to be invited to these sessions." Dr. Gordon Wright said just before closing the door in Beast Boys face.

There was a moment of silence.

"Get your ear away from the door." Dr. Gordon Wright said with a chuckle.

There was a muffled 'Danm it!' from the other side of the door. Terra laughed.

"So, where do we begin?" He said sitting down in front of Terra again.

"I don't know."

"Well dear, we will naturally start at the beginning. You don't remember anything?'

"Nope."

"Odd. Doctors call it amnesia, you do know that don't you?" Terra nodded, "Well, what doctors don't tell you, is that it takes a pretty traumatizing experience to cause a person to have amnesia."

"Dr. Seroin said that, I think." She said nodding in agreement.

"Seroin? I know him, he's a good friend actually."

"Really? He says that therapists are quacks."

Dr. Gordon Wright laughed at this.

"Yes I know. He's a man about science, and I am a man about physiology. But, the question is, how do you know Dr. Seroin?"

Terra bit her lip. "He was my surgeon when I was in the hospital."

"Why were you in the hospital for burns?"

"How did you know it was for burns?"

"It's Seroin's specialty, which would explain how well your scares have healed."

"Yeah, he did really great on my skin. He was nice and fun too."

"He usually is. But why in the world would you need such a skilled surgeon? You wounds must have been quite awful."

"They were, I don't know how I got them. Dr. Seroin said they found me outside the hospital, wrapped up in a blanket. The first time I saw myself in a mirror, I was… terrified. My skin was black, my eyes were red, all my hair had fallen out, it was like something out of a horror movie."

"Is that really why you were afraid?'

"What?"

"I don't think you were afraid of the image you saw, shocked maybe. But not afraid. What was the first thing you did when you saw your reflection?"

Terra didn't say anything. She wasn't proud of what had happened. But she wanted to know for sure, she had to tell him-

"I broke the mirror."

Dr. Gordon Wright furrowed his brow, "That's an odd reaction. I expected you'd scream, or just stare. But you really broke the mirror?"

"Into lots of little tiny pieces." She said wiggling all of her fingers as she motioned down with her hands. That's how the glass had looked when it broke. It cracked, then the glass had shook, then it has all fallen to he floor.

"Interesting, do you still have the same urge to break every mirror you come across?"

"Not anymore, not usually." She said tilting her head over a little.

"How peculiar. Can you recall anything in the past about mirrors? Something that might have made you hate mirrors so much?"

"Nothing that I can remember that's real."

"Hmmm…"

"But…" She let her voice trail away. The doctor raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to finish.

"…There is a dream."

"I'd love to hear about it."

And Dr. Gordon Wright did hear about it. She told him about the dream in the mirror fun house, and about the muffled voices. She told him how there had been good one, almost friendly; even though in the dream it had clearly worried. And about the other, the frightening one. She told him how the good person had become angry, and had broken all the mirrors. And how the two persons had fought each other. She told him how she'd run though the maze, and wound up in a circular room full of mirrors.

"That's a very strange dream." He said frowning.

"Does it have anything to do with me hating mirrors?"

"I don't know yet. According to you, it was just a dream. Did you have it before, or after you saw your reflection?"

"Before."

"That explains why you broke the mirror. You were following suit of your friend in the dream. They broke the mirror, so you broke the mirror."

"Okay, but why did I have the dream at all. It was so real, it was like I was actually living it."

"Maybe you did."

"What?"

"Well you can't remember anything, so how would you know truth from reality? It could have happened, it's unlikely, but it's not impossible."

Terra meditated on the thought '_it's not impossible'_. It wasn't unfeasible, but it certainly wasn't likely.

"I guess."

There was a long silence between them. They mostly stared at each other after that.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. You can come back next week, same day, same time. You can bring '_that'_ with you if you like." He said pointing his thumb at the door.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled through the door.

"You were listening weren't you!?" Terra shrieked, he words sounding more like a threat than a question.

Terra got up so she could go and give Beast Boy a piece of her mind, but felt Dr. Gordon Wright grab onto her arm.

"Before you go and kill him, I'd like to give you a subscription for some medication."

"What kind of medication?"

"It's a drug called Lithium. It's a mood stabilizer, it will keep you from getting to anxious, or depressed. It might also help keep you from breaking any more mirrors you come in contact with."

"I won't get addicted to it will I?"

"I doubt it. It's not that kind of drug." He said as he scribbled away on a scrap of paper. "I'll have it sent to you, what's your address?"

"12169 West Elm Street, 17th floor, room 1712" She said slowly, she was still getting use to the new address.

The doctor's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "West Elm? That's not a cheep hood, you must have some very rich parents."

"I don't have parents. I have a guardian."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand you."

"His name is Mr. Wilson. He sends me money, and makes sure I'm safe. But I've never met him."

"Wilson? _The Wilson_? That man is a multi-millionaire. His company is just as rich as Whane Enterprises in the North East."

"You're kidding me?" Terra said her jaw hanging down. She'd heard of Bruce Whane, the man was one of the wealthiest in the world.

"Nope. Wilson's got 3 companies in the city limits, at least 7 in the state, 39 in the country, I forget how many around the world. You are under the protection of this man?"

"Uh-huh."

"You might as well be the queen of Jump City then."

"I think that might be a stretch."

I can assure you it's not. You mention that name anywhere, and you've instantly got status." He explained as he handed Terra the not for her new medicine. She stuffed it in her pocket, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't find out she need the drug.

"Thank you, I'll see you next week."


	10. Madame Butterfly

Chapter 10: Madame Butterfly

The day had been good, Terra decided. She was getting help, she had a friend who truly cared about her, the world seemed alright for once. She could be happy.

She thought all the reasons she had to be thankful while she and Beast Boy ate lunch in L.A. They'd stopped by a Chinese take out place, and had decided to eat by the bay. The sky was orange with the high sun. It wasn't quite setting the point yet, but it was close. It was 5 in the afternoon, and Beast Boy had already taken Terra to get an I-Pod, which she was still trying to understand. He had helped her download music, not a lot, but it seemed that way to Terra. She shifted through songs, while they sat in her car and ate noodles. Most of the songs were one's Beast Boy had picked, but Terra still liked them.

"So, what did Dr. Wright say?" Beast Boy asked while he tried to work the chop sticks.

"Not much yet. He says I'll need to go back more before he can really determine anything."

"Oh, well don't worry he'll figure it out, he's never not been able to help a patient."

"He says I'm different than other people he's helped though."

"Why's that?"

Terra breathed out. How could she explain this? It was difficult for even her to understand.

"He helps mentally disturbed people, but I'm not disturbed. Not yet.

"Yet?"

"He says if we dig to deep into my memories, and if I come across one that's too,……… too horrible, it might push me over the edge."

"That won't happen!" he yelled angrily.

"You don't know that. Maybe I repressed my memory for a reason. I'm already unstable, who knows what will happen when I find out the truth." She said with a long sigh.

"Terra…." He whined desperately. He reached out to touch her, but she turned away, and got out of the car. She stood outside for a long time, gripping her upper arms. Hair blew across her face, but she made no attempt to move it. Beast Boy got out of the car, and watched her stand there. After a time Terra looked at beast Boy and was smiling.

"I know I should be afraid, but I'm not. For the first time in days, I'm not afraid." She turned and walked away. She walked down to the beach, and kept going for a long time. She didn't think, she didn't speak. She just walked. After a long time, long after it was dark, she turned and looked behind her.

There standing behind her a few yards in the dark, was Beast Boy. He had followed her for hours, waiting for her to come back to him. He stood there behind her, confused, and worried. He wanted to understand her, he tried. But he couldn't. He was afraid of losing her all over again. She knew it. And she was not afraid.

She held out her hand, and came and took it in his. They smiled together, and stared out at the sea.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"I don't know. I'm just not anymore, maybe it's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I think your what keeps me from being afraid."

"And, why is that?"

"You make me want to remember. I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I've decided not to let myself live in fear."

"So you've accepted that you're 'Terra'? Your ready to remember?."

Terra closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm ready for it now. I'm not going to like all of it am I?"

Beast Boy looked away for a moment, sighed and said "No."

"But you're going to help me through it, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine. Then I'm not afraid."

Beast Boy hugged her to him, taking long slow breaths. She was finally ready, finally coming back. He decided that moment, that things didn't have to get better, if they could just stay the way they were right then, everything would be fine.

Later after they had gotten back in the car, and they were almost home, Terra asked Beast Boy-

"What's your real name?"

Beast Boy nearly swerved of the road in surprise. No one ever asked for his real name. Ever.

"W-why do you want to know that?" He said regaining the wheel, blushing slightly

"Well no one's real name is Beast Boy. I want to know your real name."

"Do I have to?..."

"Uh-huh."

"It's uh…. It's Garfield Logan." He muttered in defeat.

"You hate that don't you."

"Yup."

"Okay… How about Gar?"

"Why can't you just call me Beast Boy, or BB Like the rest of my friends?"

"Cause I'm not a superhero, so I'm not calling you by your superhero name. I'm normal, so when your with me, you get to be normal too."

"As normal as you can be with green skin, and pointed ears." He said laughing, Terra laughed to. The rest of the way home, Gar told her corny jokes, and Terra laughed at everyone. She knew they weren't really funny, but she couldn't help it. She still found them hilarious. They left the car with her buildings valet, and walked around the city for awhile. Gar told her stories about the team, some of which were about her. She liked to hear about the way things had been, it sounded like a fun life. By 9:30 they'd practically walked the whole city. They were just about to go their separate ways when something caught Terra's eye. There in a shop window, was a butterfly hair clip. It was a small little thing, probably made of plastic. But it was pretty, a periwinkle silver. It was plain, but it was completely adorable.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Gar asked her.

"Oh, that butterfly clip. It's pretty."

"You like it?"

"Uh-huh."

"You used to have one just like it."

"I did? No wonder I like it."

"Do you want the old one back?"

"You have it?" She asked, wondering if she'd giving it to him before.

"Not really. But I can find it, probably."

"Okay. If you find it."

After that she went home, he went back to the Tower. He searched through his room, looking the clip. He knew he'd had it. He dug through his cabinet drawers, through the bed sheets, in boxes, under the piles on the floor. He opened the box where he kept his memories of him and Terra. He found the photo booth pictures, old concert tickets, wrinkled notes. But her butterfly clip was gone. He looked up and found himself staring out at the bay. And then he'd remembered.

He'd thrown her clip out into the ocean two years ago.


	11. The Faded

Chapter 11: The Faded

"Your kidding?!" Tina exclaimed Monday afternoon, as Terra told her and Lani about her new life arrangements. Meaning she told them about her new apartment, Mr. Wilson, the fabulous car, the money, of course. But what she didn't tell them, was she had therapy every Saturday at 2:20 p.m., of that she needed Lithium pills to keep her nerve down, or that she was secretly in touch with Gar (a.k.a Beast Boy), just in case she ever needed him.

"Nope. One hundred percent serious." Terra sighed happily.

"That man is one of the richest in the world, you could have anything you wanted! I wish my dad would buy me a car!" Lani squealed excitedly.

"I know! My dad won't even let me get a used one!" Tina whined.

Terra's friends awed at her new life. They admired her, to be friends with someone with such class, such refinery. Terra had no idea it would mean so much to them, and if she had, she might not have told them. They were so busy being excited for her, they barley noticed when she told them that Wilson wasn't her father.

"Come on, I think you might be taking it a little too far." Terra said shyly, hoping they would get the message and change the subject.

"Doubtful. Your so lucky. The luckiest person _I've_ ever met." Lani said opening the locker room door. Apparently, they didn't get the message.

The three girls shuffled into the changing room, and prepared for gym. Terra was worried that Tina might notice the scars again, but she was to busy gushing over Terra's recent 'fortune' to notice anything that wasn't 2 inches in front of her nose. And Terra was thankful for that. The scars were acting up again.

"You guys could come over, ya know, and spend the night some time." Terra said, sounding more like a question.

"REALLY!!!???" They both yelled at the same time.

"S-sure, it'll be fun. Lani can teach us how to play 'Nintendo'." Terra said, shrinking back slightly.

"Oh Terra! You are just too good!" Tina said laughing. Terra had never seen this side of her friends before. They were acting so strange, so…… snobby. So selfish. All they had done that day was whine and complain about wanting Terra's life.

'If they only knew' Terra thought as some of the girls, including her, lined up for a 200 meter dash. Terra thought maybe their envy, and desire for what she had was only natural. Who wouldn't want to be in the care of a billionaire?

"Runners, get in position!" The coach called from the left of all the girls. All the girls bent down into a runners lunge, and waited for their mark.

'Great…' Terra thought as she waited for the gun shot, 'I hate running. I'm too slow for this.'

"On your mark…"

'I'm just going to lose again…'

"Get set…"

'I wish I would win, just once…'

"Go!" The coach called, shooting of the gun.

'But I know I won't.'

But she did. Terra won. First place by several seconds by the clock, and several feet ahead of the other girls. She nearly fell over in shock.

"Since when are you so fast?" Tina asked her as she walked over to the benches.

"I don't know. It was just 200 meters, it wasn't that far. It probably won't happen twice." She said shrugging her shoulders.

But it did. Every time after that, Terra won. Even in long distance. She didn't lose a single race. She, not to mention everyone else, was amazed.

"Nice work Markov, keep this up, and you'll make track for sure." Coach Brandenburg said to her as the girls filed back into the locker room.

"What? No- I don't-" Terra stuttered out, but her teacher had already walked away. Terra didn't want to run track, she didn't even like running. Although, she had to admit, it had felt good.

"So…"

Terra turned to see Conny standing behind her. Conny was the schools track star.

"You thinking of trying out?" She said sharply, stepping closer.

"N-no…"

" 'N-no', god, you can be such a wimp." She said using her hand to mimic Terra.

"Don't mock me." Terra said a little more strongly.

"What are you gonna do about Terra? You gonna stop me? Or are you just gonna cry some more?"

Terra turned over her shoulder, and scowled at the girl.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for you right now. Why don't you come back after lunch, when your done throwing it up. Okay?" Terra snapped back before she continued dressing. Conny stood still for a moment, then left the corner. Conny didn't like to admit that she had an eating disorder, but she did. And what really killed her, is that almost everyone knew. But no one had said that before. All the girls in the room gaped at Terra. She'd always been so sweet. What the hell had happened? All the other girls left, all except for Lani, Tina and Terra.

"Terra what's gotten into you lately?" Tina asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you've been acting really weird lately." Lani finished.

"Since when?" Terra said looking back and forth between the two of them. They were blocking the door, and Terra needed to get to her locker. That's where the Lithium was. The medicine she needed to take.

"Since that guy showed up." Tina said rolling her eyes at the thought of him, "What was his name?"

"You called him 'brat-boy'." Lani pointed out.

"Yeah, _Brat Boy_." Tina frowned.

"His name is Beast Boy." Terra said, glaring at them for insulting Gar.

"Whatever. That's not the point." Tina rolled her eyes again.

"Is there a point? Cause if there isn't I've gotta go." Terra said as she tried to pass them. Tina gabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"The point is, you've been acting bizarre. You skipped class on Friday, and your being mean. That thing with Conny? You didn't have to do that." Lani said calmly.

"You are actually talking to that green freak-" Tina started.

"Do _not _insult him. He's my friend." Terra said defensively.

"Terra, he's green, he has pointed ears, and turns into animals. He _is_ a freak! Weather you like it or not. He's a freak!!!" Tina yelled.

"What do you know about him, huh? **Nothing! You think you know everything Tina! But you don't know anything about him, or about me! Why don't you save yourself the trouble and stop pretending!**" Terra yelled back. They were inches from each other's faces. Lani had back away, unsure of what to do.

"**I don't care about him! He's not my friend, and I'm not even sure you are!! Would you rather be friends with a freak like him than us?**" Tina pointed to herself, and then to Lani.

"**Yes I would!" **Terra closed her eyes and screamed. She could feel her blood getting hot. How dare Tina? She didn't know a thing, and how dare she call Gar a freak? How dare she! The hot feeling became a burning as it spread through out her whole body. It hurt her scars, and made her even angrier. She heard Tina and Lani gasp, and heard Tina's footsteps as she backed away from her. She opened her eyes to discover the entire room was covered in a yellow light. She looked over and saw Tina and Lani up against the wall, huddled close together. The were both staring at her with horror-struck looks on there faces. Tina's mouth opened and closed of it's own free will. Lani was shaking. Terra reclosed her eyes hoping the searing feeling would go away. But it only strengthened until it burned in Terra's stomach and lungs. She could hear Lani and Tina screaming. And then nothing. Terra reopened her eyes, only to see that the light had taken over her sight, leaving her practically blind. She screamed too, from the pain and panic. She screamed until her voiced dissolved into silence. She felt herself fall to the floor, and cringe up into a ball. There was only the light and the burning. But soon even those evaporated away, and there was nothing.

(Later…)

Terra, startled, jerked up and rapidly glanced around the room. She was in the nurse's office. She looked the clock, and noticed that school had been over for at least half an hour. Why was she still here?

"Oh! Good your up! I was worried about you sweetie!" Before Terra could look to see who was yelling, she was pulled into a massive, and squishy hug. This happened to almost everyone who came into the nurse's office. The nurse liked hugs.

Terra on the other hand, would have liked to breathe.

When the nurse finally let go, and Terra regained the ability to breathe, she asked, "Why are you worried exactly?"

"Oh! It was horrible! They found you passed out in the locker room, we almost called the hospital, but I assured them you were just asleep. It was probably from all that running. Coach Brandenburg told me you won every race you ran today!" The nurse exclaimed as she walked in circles around the small room, rapidly moving her hands as she spoke. Terra watched wide eyed from the bed as the nurse excitedly told Terra the story. The nurse was a very easily… provoked woman. It didn't take much to set her of. Not much _at all_.

"So I just passed out? That's all?" Terra said standing up.

"Uh-huh." The nurse said as she sat down, trying to catch her breath from all of her hysteria.

"Who brought me in here? Was it Lani and Tina? I heard them scream before I passed out…"

"No, it was the coach that brought you in. Who are Lani and Tina?" The nurse asked confused by the different names.

"They're my fri-" Terra suddenly remember what Tina had said in the locker room, "They're two girls who were in the locker room with me when I passed out."

"I'm afraid I don't know those people."

"But they go here."

"I can look them up on the computer if you like? What's they're last name's?" The nurse said, turning to the computer.

"Tina Sanders, And Lani Cavern." Terra informed. The nurse nodded and typed in the names.

"That's odd…" The nurse said quietly.

"What is?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but there's no one here with those names. Maybe you just dreamed them up, you did hit your head pretty hard."

"But I'm sure….. They were here." Terra said, even though she wasn't sure. Her mind was so hazy, everything after the screams was a blur.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to have someone to walk you home?" The nurse asked gently.

"N-no. I'll be fine, I can go by myself." Terra muttered as she walked out the nurse's office. She walked past the locker room, she almost went in, but decided she'd rather just go home. She went to her locker, and took the Lithium pills out, put them in her skirt pocket, and walked of campus. She tried to remember Tina and Lani. She tried to think of what they looked like, the things they liked, the things they didn't. Lani liked pizza, or was it Tina? Did either of them? Terra couldn't remember. What had they been fighting about in the bathroom. No it was the locker room. Wasn't it? Yes, it had been after running. And after that Conny had asked her to join track. _No, Conny had told me not to join track_, Terra thought. _After that I wanted to go and take the Lithium, but they were blocking the door_. She kept trying to play back the scene in her mind, but everything kept slipping away. She remembered Conny. She remembered everyone leaving. She remembered yelling, and then screaming. What had they been fighting about? _About me,_ Terra thought, _we were arguing about me_. She tried to remember, she thought over all the things she knew on her way home. And when she got there, she sat on the couch and kept trying. But the more she thought about Tina and Lani, the less she could recall. One of them had red hair didn't she? But which one? Tina, wasn't it? It wasn't Lani. Lani had black hair. Or was it the other way around? Terra thought about it so long she gave herself a headache. She never took the Lithium that day, she was to busy recollecting the events of earlier that day, although she could barley recall what the two girl's names were anymore. By the time she had fallen asleep, she had almost completely forgotten Tina and Lani. If anyone had asked her about the fight, she'd have simply thought that she had seen _someone else_ fighting. If anyone asked her about the screams, she would have told them she had no idea what they were talking about. If anyone mentioned Lani and Tina, Terra would have said she knew them, but that she only knew them because she'd heard the teacher call out their names. And that was all. And by morning, Lani and Tina would have faded away altogether.


	12. More Changes

Chapter 12: More Changes

It had been weeks, though no on bothered to remember how many. But to be more specific; it had been weeks since Terra had started taking the Lithium, since she had been going to therapy, and since she and Gar had started hanging out together. And things had definitely changed.

Terra herself was different, and she knew it. Along with the cold weather that November, Terra transformed into a person she barley recognized. She let herself go in the moment. She developed a larger appetite than any girl she knew, she quickly grew stronger, she even joined track and became the fastest girl in her school. Even her appearance changed slightly. Her glossy hair grew longer, and seemed to get blonder. Her usually pail skin, became peachy and began to shine in the sun. Her once tired and frightened eyes sparkled with a new radiance. Her self-consciousness left her, and was replaced by confidence. She was happier all the time, and let everyone know it. But there were other changes too. Ones she chose for herself. She learned to drive, and got a license. But she got more than a car license, she got a Harley motorcycle too. She took the drivers test and passed the first time. She began to hang out with other people from her school, people who were considered 'popular'. She herself was popular now. Everyone liked her, even Conny. Even though her best friend was still Gar, whom she saw almost everyday. He would come and pick her up from school, they would go and eat pizza. In the end she even admitted to liking the anchovies. They were almost always together, except when she was in school, or when he was fighting crime. Terra still hadn't met his team yet, but she didn't really care. She was happy to just be with Gar. It was like a veil had been lifted off Terra. Gar said she was acting more like the way she had in the past. And Terra liked it that way.

Mr. Wilson had kept his word, always sending her money, and occasionally leaving letters or presents. He never met with Terra in person, or even over the phone. Terra figured that he was doing enough, and she didn't need anything else. Dr. Gordon Wright said she was improving, she seemed less frantic, and more like a normal teenager. He was still working with her, and she could recall little things. She remembered that she didn't have any parents anymore, though she wasn't sure why yet, and she had a brother. But that really all so far, she couldn't remember being with the Titans. She didn't remember having powers, and as of yet, there was no proof she had them at all. That upset Gar a little bit, but he was positive she would remember eventually. He was just glad to spend time with her, and he was spending _a lot_ of time with her. Like now for example-

"So how was that party you were talking about?" He said peeling anchovies and pepperoni of his pizza. Taking into consideration that Terra was now a popular girl, she was always invited to parties. And she went to almost all of them.

"It was alright. Except the guy, Jake, who took me. He wouldn't let me talk to anyone but him. I think he was jealous or something." She said taking a bight of pizza.

Terra almost always had _dates_ to these parties too. Gar didn't like to hear about _them_. But now was the perfect opportunity to keep her from dating someone else. That was the advantage of being her best friend.

"What a loser. I'd dump him fast." He said pointing a finger at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't dating him, so I can't dump him."

"Sure you can! You just have to say 'I never want to see you again!', and we can call it dumping him."

Terra rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever."

"So anything else new?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Nothing really. You?"

"Nope."

Awkward silence.

"So…." Gar trailed off. This seemed to be happening more often than usual, especially when they talked about the dates.

"So…." She repeated.

More awkward silence.

Gar noticed that she was being quieter than usual, and she was even a little…. red. She rarely ever blushed any more, which is why it seemed so odd.

"Terra?"

"Yeah?" She gasped as she looked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned by her weird behavior.

"I don't know… It's just…"

"It's what? Have you been have the visions again?"

"No nothing like that. I'm confused."

"About what?"

"About-" She bit her lip, "about _us_…"

Gar nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the word 'us'.

He constantly thought about dating her, about the way the things had been before she left the Titans. When they had been 'together'. He'd always wanted to be with her, and in the past she'd admitted the same thing, in a way. It was hard to tell if it had been part of the act, or not. But he still never really told her how he felt before. Not directly. But now things were different, he was sure he'd have been able to tell her how much he cared. He was sure they'd go out, and he was sure that everything would have been great!

But he was wrong.

He had the perfect opportunity to tell her, and he nearly choked on pizza.

"W-what are you talking about?" He said feeling just as shocked as she felt embarrassed.

"Well…" She started, "we spend so much time together, and your always so, umm, concerned with who I'm seeing, I just wondered."

"Oh… I'm not that concerned about who your with. I'm just making sure your, ya know, okay."

"So, you don't care?" she said tilting her head a little.

"No! It's not that I don't care, I just…I…I…" He tired to say, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Even more awkward silence.

"D-do you want me to care?" He said shyly.

"I'm not sure. But I…" She paused. Gar waited for her to finish. She was quiet for a few seconds than she looked back at him and smiled.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything. I was being silly." She picked up her drink, and drank it all down, and continued to look at the street.

Gar looked down into his soda glass, disappointed. He could have told her, but he chickened out.

_I am such a dumb ass_…. He thought

"Hey," she said sweetly.

"Yeah?" He said looking back at her

"Do you want to come to a party with me later?"

He smiled. He couldn't refuse that face. "Sure."

It was 8:00 that Gar went to Terra's apartment to pick her up for the party. He was, in short, nervous. He'd been a hero all his life, but never had he just been a normal teenager. Tonight was the first night he'd ever been just a person. He'd changed out of his uniform, into dark jeans, and a plain grey t-shirt. He'd even changed out of his boots, into black converse. He looked normal for once, if you could ignore the green skin.

"Calm down dude," He said to himself outside her apartment, "It's just a party." He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" he heard her yell. He opened the door, and walked into the living room. She was in another room, probably putting on make-up or something like that.

"Terra?" He called.

"Hey Gar! I'm almost ready, make yourself at home." She yelled from the back.

"Cool." He shouted back. He walked down the steps and looked around her living room, he'd only ever been inside once before, that night she'd passed out. He thought it was all a little too fancy, but he guessed that Terra liked it that way. He walked around and sat down on the gray couch. He leaned his head back onto the sofa's backboard. He took several more deep breaths, and tried to relax. He was just taking Terra to a party. No, he was _taking_ Terra to a party. Which she had invited him to. This meant something to Gar. It meant that tonight, he was more than her friend. It meant he was her date.

Didn't it?

Gar sat up, and continued to puzzle himself into whether or not he was going on a date. He stared at his shoes and weighed the possibilities. It seemed like it was a date. After all, they were going together, which typically meant something. Gar decided he'd just let Terra choose if it was a date or not, and gave up on the whole thing.

It was just then, that he noticed several open letters sprawled on the table in front of him. He picked on up, it was of course addressed to Terra, but had no return address. He checked to make sure Terra wasn't standing behind him, which she wasn't, and slid one of the letter out of the envelopes.

He wasn't snooping, honest! He was just…. Protecting her, yeah that's it…

Whatever the case, snooping, or protecting, it didn't matter. Because he couldn't read the handwriting.

It was in cursive, very, very swirly cursive. The signature was readable though. _Mr. Wilson_. That was the man who took care of Terra, who paid for her fancy apartment. He put the letter back in the envelope. He wondered if Terra had ever met Mr. Wilson. She never mentioned him unless Gar asked about him. And she only ever said nice things the man. He wondered if she ever told those two friends of hers anything she didn't tell him. What were their names again? Lani and Tina, right?

It suddenly occurred to Gar, that he hadn't seen them in weeks. And that seemed odd, considering he was frequently seeing at Terra at her school. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized he hadn't seen them since the second day after he'd found Terra. At first he thought maybe it was just him; they didn't like him, they were probably just avoiding him. But after he considered that, he noticed something else too. Terra hadn't ever mentioned them. She had told Gar about all her friends at school, but she hadn't said anything about Tina and Lani.

He told himself he was just imagining it, but he didn't really believe himself.

"How do I look?"

Gar spun around and found Terra standing a few feet behind the couch. She was dressed in a shot demine skirt, a black tank top which had a little lace on the top, and lace-up black heals. She had on make-up, which was kinda usual now, and she had curled her hair. Gar had never seen her hair curled, it made her look even more gorgeous.

"So?" She asked stepping closer to the couch. Gar dangled his arms over the back of the sofa, and rested his chin on the backboard.

"I am beyond words…." He said dreamily. She laughed and bent down so they were at eye level.

"You don't think it's to much, do you?" She asked nervously touching one of the curls.

"No way."

"You sure? You seem kinda stunned."

"I've just never seen your hair curled," He said reaching out and twirling some of her hair, "You always look so pretty. How do you do it?"

"It's a gift." She said sarcastically as they walked towards the door. She grabbed a leather jacket and slid it on, and then relocked the door.

"It _really_ is."

"A gift for you maybe, for me it's a load of intense work."

They both laughed as they went down stairs and got onto Terra's Harley. Gar had never been on a motorcycle, and wasn't about to miss a chance to ride one with Terra. She didn't have any helmets, but Gar knew she'd make sure they were both safe. She tied her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way, and they left.

It didn't take long for them to get to the party. It was in a suburb about 20 minuets from Terra's apartment. She parked her Harley a block down, and they walked down the hill to the house. Terra had promised introduce Gar as 'Beast Boy', since he didn't want anyone to know his real name.

Gar froze up while Terra knocked on the door. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but Terra noticed everything.

"Beast Boy, world wide super hero, terrified of a party of normal teenagers!" She laughed at him.

"Don't leave me alone, not matter what." He said linking arms with her.

"You fight armed villains every day, and your scared of these guys?"

"Compared to this, guns and super villains don't scare me one bit." He managed to say just before the door opened, reveling a brunet girl. Gar studied the girl. She was shorter than Terra by at least an inch, she was actually a little fat in the waist, but was still pretty thin. Her hair was long, and wavy. She had dark skin, Gar decided she must have been Hispanic, or Indian, or something. She wore a lot of make-up, way more than Terra, and as for clothes? She was barley wearing any. It was a dress, a very low cut, short, tight dress.

"Hi Jenny." Terra said cheerily, waving at girl.

"Hey Terra! I'm so glad you could make it, who's your-" She gasped, Gar guessed that she had noticed the green.

"Jenny, this is my friend, Beast Boy." Terra said, pointing to him.

"I know him! He's with the Titans!"

"Nice to meet you." Gar said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Terra I can't believe your friends with a Titan! Your so one of the coolest people I've ever met." Jenny exclaimed as she led them inside.

The room was decorated with flashing lights, and was dressed up to look like a club.

"Nice set up!" Terra said, impressed with the adornments.

"Just imagine what we could do to your place!" The two girls laughed. Gar tried to laugh too, but in al honesty felt too out of place to really laugh.

The room was crowded with people, some of which were dancing. Most of the dancing crowd was in the middle… and they were… grinding. Gar stared at the large mass of people. He'd seen people doing this before, when Star's sister had made them go to a club. It was still kinda creepy to watch. He could only hope that some fan girl wouldn't come ask him to 'dance' with her. He shuddered at the thought. Ew.

He guided Terra away from the swarm of people, and toward a table with drinks on it. Terra picked up a Dr. Pepper, and took a sip.

"Now what?" He asked.

"What?" Terra yelled. The music was too loud for her to hear him.

"NOW WHAT?" He yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW. GO HAVE FUN!" She yelled back laughing. After that, she let go of his arm, despite what he'd said earlier, and walked off.

"Hey! Wait just a minuet!" He said trying to follow her, but she was already to far away form him, and the flashing lights made it hard to know which girl was her. By the time he'd reached the middle of the room, she was gone and he was alone. He sighed and pushed his way through the crowd so that he was standing on the outside of the dancing circle. He leaned up against the wall, and watched the other people. They all seemed like they were so used to the whole party scene. Gar was too, but usually it was with people he knew, and usually there weren't civilian girls staring and giggling at him from the corner of the room. He rolled his eyes at their silliness, and scanned the room for Terra. It took a long time to find her, but the he caught sight of her blonde hair. She was standing over near the food with a group of her friends. They were all laughing together; it was so perfect looking, you'd think it was straight off a movie set. He smiled. She was happy, after all. That was really all he could ask for, her happiness. She didn't see him though, and he didn't approach her. He just watched her, she stood there with her friends for a long time though. So technically it was staring.

After a while, Terra's friends left her their alone with another boy. Gar frowned, but tried to ignore it. After all, he was _supposed_ to be her date. Maybe. Gar watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye, Terra was being casual enough. _Good_ Gar thought. He watched the boy; he had dark hair, and eyes. He was dressed pretty sloppy though, ripped up jeans, which were falling of the skinny boy, and a stained white T-shit. The thing that was most bothersome though was the fact that every time Terra would scoot away from him, he'd cuddle up next to her again. Then she'd move away, and he'd reposition himself next to her. Gar tapped his foot, trying his hardest not to make a scene. But the two of them repeated the pattern until they had moved half way around the room, meaning they were much closer to Gar now. By now Terra seemed uncomfortable with the boy's closeness, and kept trying to back away from him, but every time, the dark haired boy would just step closer to her again. Gar grinded his teeth as he watched Terra's face flush. The boy leaned in close to her and twirled a lock of her hair. She pushed his hand away, and the boy frowned. Gar heard some of what the boy said to her, something like- "Come on Terra-------- what happened to---------- everything was fine yesterday-------" Terra just looked away from him, and muttered something too quietly for Gar to hear. Whatever it was, it didn't make the boy any happier.

Just then, the fast moving lights, slowed down, and the high beat music died away. It was quiet for a few minuets, until a different song came on. It was a slow song. Gar knew it; it was called 'Pictures of you'. It wasn't a new song, but it was good. He sighed a breath of relief that there was finally going to be some decent music, until he heard-

"Come dance with me". It was the dark haired boy; he was still talking to Terra. She didn't say anything, but Gar could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to.

"Sorry, she already promised a dance with me." Gar said as he took Terra's hand.

"Huh?" The boy said dumbly.

"She's going to dance with me." Gar said loudly as if the boy was stupid, before walking away, taking Terra with him.

They made their way to the center of the room, so that they were far away from the other boy. Gar noticed that he was sill watching. He smirked and pulled Terra in close to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He saw the other boy's jaw drop, and then begin to scowl at him.

_This is the clock upon the wall; this is the story of us all, this is the first sound of a new born child, before he starts to crawl. _

"So let me guess. Jake?" Gar said as he and Terra slow danced.

"Yup. He won't leave me alone." She said with a smirk, while she shook her head, "Thanks for saving me back there."

_This is the war that's never won: this is the solder and his gun: this is the mother waiting by the phone, praying for her son._

"It's part of the job." He replied smugly.

"Oh, My hero!" Terra fake swooned, she paused and half way turned her head around, "Is he still watching?"

"Uh-huh."

_Pictures of you; pictures of me; all upon your wall, for the world to see. Pictures of you; pictures of me; remind us all of what we used to be._

Terra leaned in closer to Gar, and draped her arms round his neck. "I wish he'd just go away, I don't even like him; I just don't want to hurt his feelings" She said sympathetically.

"You're so sweet."

"I know, it's a curse."

_There is a drug that cures it all; blocked by the governmental wall; we are the scientists wait in the lab just waiting for the call._

"Don't even think about him. Just look at me." He whispered to her. And she did look at him; all the while he looked back. Two pairs of blue and green eyes locked on to each other, never looking away.

_This earthquake weather has got me shaking, inside I'm high up and dry._

"What you said to me earlier today…" Gar said quietly.

"What about it?"

_Pictures of you, pictures of me; hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, Pictures of me; remind us all of what we used to be._

"I lied. I care, I care a lot. But the only reason is because…." He couldn't get the words out.

_Confess to me, every secret moment, every stolen promise you believed._

She waited for the answer.

_Confess to me, all that lies between us, all that lies between you and me. _

She wanted his confession. She was counting on it.

"… It's because I… I… I like you Terra. I always have. But it's not just your past, it's you, just you. Everything you used to be, and all the things you are now."

_We are the boxers in the ring; we are the bells that never sing, there's a title we can't win no matter how hard we might swing._

"Gar….?" She looked a little frightened, maybe he had said the wrong thing.

"Was that really stupid?"

"Gar I love you." She said bluntly. Gar stared back her in astonishment, she had said it. She'd actually said it. But was still completely unbelievable.

_Pictures of you, pictures of me; hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, Pictures of me; remind us all of what we could have been._

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I love you. I think I've loved you ever since I've first met you. Even from before I lost my memory. I just feel it. It was supposed to be this way, wasn't it?"

He answered her. But not with words, oh no. He kissed her. That was the answer, an absolute yes.

_Pictures of you, Pictures of me: Hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you; Pictures of me remind us all of what we could have been. _

_This was the way things were suppose to be_, Gar thought as he kissed her. After a moment they broke away, and stared at each other for another moment. They came back together, and kissed again. It was slow, but passionate. Terra could feel her friends watching them, and occasionally heard them gasp, but she didn't care. At that moment, everything was perfect.

_We could have been._

This was the way it was suppose to have been, and this was the way things were going to be from then on.

_Pictures of you; Pictures of me; remind us all of what we could have been._


	13. Delusion and Illusion Terra's POV

Chapter 13: Delusion and Illusion (Terra's P.O.V.)

After that, Gar and I were inseparable. Everyday, he'd meet me at school before lunch, bring me a flower, it was different each day, and we'd have lunch together. We spent everyday with one another, often times it would be at my apartment, or somewhere inside, since it was getting colder. But I was starting to like the cold a little bit, so some days we would go to the park, or we'd walk around the city. It was nice to be with him and not have to keep my feelings for him a secret. It was hard to do so before, it nearly killed me. I don't know when it was that I realized how in love I was with him; it was before the party, that's for sure. But it was after my first visit with Dr. Gordon Wright. Whatever, the point is I realized it, and thank god I did. I think I would have gone insane if I hadn't told him.

Speaking of the matter of my sanity, it was actually still present. I'd been feeling a lot better since I had been taking the Lithium, which I _do still_ have to take, but it's helping. The vision's and disturbing voices are less frequent. And on the occasion that they did occur, I would always tell Gar, And Dr. Gordon Wright. Dr. Gordon Wright always assured me that they were just bits of my past trying to catch up with me. Usually after he'd explain things to me, the little pieces would start coming back, but they were just that. Little. _Very_ little. It was really irritating actually, knowing only the most miniature of the pieces. I don't remember much from earlier childhood, most of it was a blur, but Dr. Gordon Wright said that was the case for the majority people anyway. I remembered losing my parents in a fire when I was 9, which kinda depressed me for awhile, but after that I did remember that I have a brother, so things kinda balanced out. I remembered the traveling part of my childhood after my parents died. I'd been a hitch hiker, going where ever I felt like, I remember Texas a lot, especially the desert part, and I remember New York City, and Maine, and Nevada, and some other parts of California. I recalled certain people I'd met along the way to Jump City. But as for arriving in Jump City? It was a blank slate. I couldn't remember actually coming here. Gar says I had powers back then, earth moving powers, not that I remember those either. In fact from all the memories I do have, I don't have a single one that involves super powers of any kind, or anything about the Titans. But I figured it would all come back at some point or another. For the moment, it didn't really matter all that much.

I was love drunk, I didn't have time to care about anything else.

**BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was Friday, and eighth period was finally over; and that could only mean one thing. That Gar would be waiting outside for me.

I was up out of my desk in a micro second, grabbing my books, and running to my locker. I dumped all my books in my locker, grabbed my jacket, sliding it over my long sleeves, the uniforms changed to long sleeves for the winter. After I got my jacket was on, I slammed my locker shut, and ran towards the door. I stepped outside into the cool air, and looked for Gar. He was leaning on the outer side of the fence, watching me. I ran over to him, and kissed him through the fence.

After we broke apart, he held up a red rose for me, and he said "Hello girlfriend."

"Hello boyfriend." I said following suit.

"So how was your day?" He asked as I came around the fence.

"Terra's day was very boring, and she failed a math test." I said, speaking of myself in third person.

"There will be other math tests." He said laughing, as we started towards downtown.

"And she imagines she probably won't do any better on those." I said, trying to keep the joke up.

"Well you could always ask those two friends of yours, Lani and Tina? They seemed smart." He said.

"Who are Lani and Tina?" I asked, dropping the third person act.

"They're your friends, they go to school with you."

"I don't think I know anyone named 'Lani and Tina'." I told him, he looked back at me stunned. We'd stopped walking, and Gar was looking at me completely lost.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? Those two girls you were with that first day I came to your school."

"What two girls?"

He paused for a minuet, and studied my face. He then smirked. He started to walk a little ahead of me.

"Oh, I get it. You're messin' with me." He said grinning, as he turned around to look at me.

"Huh?" I said quirking an eyebrow.

"I bet they put you up to this, didn't they?" He said, as though he had everything figured out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said completely dead-pan. What was he talking about? Who the hell were Lani and Tina?

"Sure you don't." He said winking at me.

"I think you're delirious, you know that?" We both laughed, and I forgot about the other two girls. He was probably imaging them anyway. We ended up going to get hot-chocolate and cookies after that. There this place in town, and all they serve there is cookies and brownies, and cake and pie. It's like a little piece of heaven on earth!

We ended up trying to figure out how to spend Thanksgiving. He wanted me to come with him to Titans Tower, and since I had no family, it was hard to say no. I didn't really want to meet his team. I guess I was nervous, just like he was when we went to that party. He was practically begging me to come, and I wanted to spend the holiday with him, but I wasn't sure I could handle his team. And it wasn't just the 5 Titans; it was more like 10 or 11. Apparently the Titans from Steel City in the Northeast were going to come too. I knew we weren't going to be alone, I couldn't just take him from the Team; they were his family. But I didn't want to be alone either. I knew I was just fighting the inevitable. I knew that eventually I would cave in to his requests, and I would spend Thanksgiving with the Titans. Probably Christmas too, if he started begging for that.

But I was still trying to find a way out of it, even though I knew there wasn't one.

After about an hour of arguing about it I said I would think about it. Which really just meant 'Yes I'll come, but I'm going to avoid giving you a direct answer for as long as possible'. After that he had to go and stop a robbery, so I just went home.

Once there I tried to concentrate on my homework, but I kept getting distracted by what Gar had said earlier. About my two friends, 'Lani, and Tina'. I figured he just had names confused, but somehow I just couldn't shake this eerie feeling I had. Something about those names, it was almost a… haunting feeling. It was like some sort of dream. I couldn't remember anything specific, no faces, no voices. It was like someone was whispering in my ear that something wasn't right. I skipped the homework and got into the shower. I let the water run over my head and down my face, and I attempted to recall these two supposed girls. But there was nothing.

I blew my hair dry thinking maybe they weren't real after all. Oh!

I suddenly remembered we'd gotten our year books earlier that week. I finished with my hair, changed, and ran into my room. It took me a few seconds, but I found the book. The book was alphabetized by first names, I quickly flipped to the L's and scanned for the name 'Lani'. But the was nothing.

I thought for a moment, maybe the girls _real_ name was something else. _Yeah_, I thought as I flipped the page over, _Lani is probably a nickname anyway_. I skimmed the page for 'Lorraine'. But there was nothing.

I turned the pages rapidly to the T section, I saw my name and picture, but I kept looking. My eyes went down the rows as I looked for 'Tina', I went over the page twice. But there was nothing.

I closed the book, and sat back. I wondered if Gar had just gotten names mixed up. It seemed likely. Despite all the evidence that pointed to them being unreal, I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. I crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

But my sleep was clouded. Clouded with mists of reminiscences and screams.

I was somewhere I didn't recognize, a room cover in white tile. Metal bars on the walls, and the blasting AC made the room cold. The lights were on, but it was only a faint light. The room was quiet, too quiet. The only sound was a slow drip of water, falling into a puddle. Even though the room was obviously indoors and seemed to be enclosed, the room was shrouded in fog. Everything was hazed, making it hard for me to see much. Then, from the far corner of the room, I heard a noise. It was just like the sound a can makes if you kick it down the street.

"H-hello?" I stammered out, stepping a bit closer. I heard the noise again, but they never answered me. I could hear them breathing. It was more of a heavy panting; as if they'd been fighting. Every little reverberation they made echoed through out the room. The sound grew more rapid and louder; as if they couldn't breath. The breathing was uneven, and seemed the individual sounds run into each other. And then I realized it. There was more than one.

I turned my head in every direction, looking for someone or something. I ran my hand over the wall, feeling for a door handle. I found it! I pulled, but it wouldn't budge. I pushed hard on it, but it never opened. They two others were coming closer. I shook the handle, but the door was locked tight, far beyond my ability to move it.

"Running away, are you Terra?" The voice was raspy, and hushed. I whipped my head around to see two hunkered figures standing before me. They were both girls, by their figures I could see that neither of them was wearing any clothes .Looking at the shape of their hair, I could tell it was dirty and ratted. I pressed my back up against the door.

"H-how do you know my name?" I was hesitant. I wasn't sure I really wanted the answer.

"She's forgotten us. Us, her best friends." Said the second girl. They looked at each other, and then back at me. I couldn't tell, but I think they were smiling.

"Guess what Terra? We know a secret about you." The first voice said, she was coming closer to me. Her shoulders were sloped over, and her head was hanging slightly. She seemed to be having trouble holding her head up.

"It's your secret that made us like this." The second wheezed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…." I apologized. I couldn't help but feel guilty, even though I wasn't sure what I had done.

"Sorry isn't going to change anything." The first one, who was closest to me, snapped. She had stopped moving for the moment.

"Anything." The second repeated. I could hear the anger in their voices, the raspy whispers were becoming louder.

"Such a nasty secret. Your so lucky you don't remember Terra. It would just _kill_ you."

"But he says it's not forever. Your going to remember Terra."

"You'll remember everything Terra. And then you'll get what you deserve."

"And all the things you don't will be taken away."

"Your payment will be served to him, and to us. And to the rest."

"What in fucking hell are you taking about? I haven't done anything!!!" I yelled pulling my arms in close to my chest. I wanted to be as far away from them as I could.

"Oh yes you have. You've done the worst thing you could ever do, and you've done it more than once." The first said, she stepped even nearer, she was only inches from me.

"And she enjoyed it the first time!" The second laughed as she moved to the right of me. They were closing in on me. I had to get away from them. Maybe there was another door. There! On the left, there was a way around the two girls. But I needed to distract them.

"What? What did I do? Tell me and I'll make it up to you. To everyone!" I yelled, I was now terrified that these two girls were going to hurt me. They were frightening. It was just like the voices from the dreams, that horrible voice.

"You can't. The only fair price would be your own fatality. A life for a life." The second cackled lightly.

No, my life for another's life? It couldn't be. I couldn't have-

"You don't mean?" I choked out.

"Yes. Your life Terra. For the lives you took away." The first whispered.

It was.

"Oh, god. Your- Your both dead." I whimpered. My body was so cold. I couldn't think straight, all my thoughts were running ramped. I was either trembling from the cold, or from fear.

"We're dead because of you." They said in union. Each of the was pointing a finger at me. They were so close now, I could clearly see their hands. The first was white, but her skin had reverted to a bluish gray tone, and was covered in dirt. Her fingernails were long, but sharply ridged; the underneath was dirty, almost black at the cuticles.

The other girl was similar; only she was clearly black. But her skin had changed just like the other's. The color was an unhealthy purple, like she was covered in bruises. They both had small puncture marks and cuts all over their wrists. The first girl reached out to touch me, but I jerked away. I lurched around her, making my way towards what looked like a hallway. I ran, but my bare feet were cold, and felt clumsy on the tile floor. I had just reached the entryway, when I felt one of the girls grab a hold of my left wrist and pull me back towards them.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I turned to see the first girl right behind me. She held tightly on to me as she dragged me away from my only escape. The other girl was behind her, but she didn't move; she just waited.

"Let me go!" I shrieked as I tried to push her off of me. She was so strong, stronger than me. Soon my fear was accompanied by anger.

"I said let go!" I yelled furiously. I used my right arm and punched her in the face as hard as I could. She fell back, and loosened her grip on me. I pulled my arm free of her, and turned again, but it was to no avail. She was back up, and this time she had a hold of my hair. Her cold wrist was plastered against my cheek. Her flesh was grimy, and I could feel the dirt on my face. And that wasn't all, now that she was closer, I could see stitches on her wrist, and up her arms. She took a hold of my left wrist, and jerked me down to the floor. I put my hand on her face, and tried to shove her away. She stayed firm. I moved my hand down her neck. I couldn't see that well anymore, tears were burning my eyes. But I could still feel. And what was there shocked me. Running in a jagged horizontal line across her neck was a long row of stitches, and… something else.

"**AHHH!!! Oh God no! Get off of me! Somebody please help me!" **I screamed, I used my fingernails to scratched at her, leaving small cuts over her arms. I kicked her in the stomach, and she bowed her head under in pain, but she never let go of my wrist. I pulled my head and chest off the ground. I inched backwards, trying to move out from underneath her. I aimlessly kicked and swung my right arm in attempts to fight back. The other girl came to the ground and restrained my other arm to the floor.

"No Terra. We won't let go." The first growled at me. She was inches from my face. I could feel her coldness, smell the death. I wanted to get away, but they had me pinned to the floor. The second girl held my right arm down, and had her other hand pushing down on my stomach. The First had my left wrist, and used the palm of her other hand to hold my head back.

"There is no escape. You will pay for our deaths, and for the near deaths of the other five." She continued to hiss.

_What other five_, I thought as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at them anymore. I couldn't move anymore I was so cold. There was no one to save me. Just me and these to dead girls who were going to kill me.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I reopened my eyes and stared up at them. They didn't have faces, or if they did, they were covered in shadow. Their hair fell over their heads in filthy strands. I could feel their fingernails in my skin. They didn't even feel alive. They literally felt dead; it was like I could feel numbness soaking into my own skin. I closed my eyes again. I tried to turn my head, but the first girl kept me from moving.

I could hear the echoes all through out the room, but there was another sound. It was like fabric being ripped apart, but not exactly the same.

"Stop!" I screamed on last time. And as if one command, I felt them let go. It was like their hands dissolved away. I felt warm water rush over my chest, and legs, some of it splattered onto my face. I felt it slip over my sides, and spread underneath me. It flowed over my shoulders and ran down my arms, and over my fingers.

I sat up. I looked to my right, and then to my left. They were gone, I could no longer hear their breathing. I turned to look at the door, but it was still locked. I stared down the long hallway, but they weren't there either. They had disappeared.

I stood up, I stepped towards the hallway, hoping there would be a way out. Mid-step I slipped on the water, and fell back down onto my stomach. I landed with a thud in the water. I reopened my eyes, and looked down at the water.

Only it wasn't water.

It was blood.

I franticly looked down at my stomach and legs. I was covered in blood. I shot up, and scurried back until I hit the wall; I pulled my legs up to my chest. I hesitantly lowered my eyes to look at my hands. Blood dripped from my fingers, and hit my legs, only adding to the blood that was already there. It ran over my skin, and under my feet. Where had it all come from? It hadn't been there before, or had I just not noticed it because I was busy fighting the two girls. No, It was the blood of those two girls! It was there blood I was sitting in. their blood that was falling from my hands, and was clinging to my clothes.

I rubbed at my skin, trying to get it all off; but it only smeared and never went away. I clutched my shoulders in my hands. I was shaking madly, but I couldn't calm myself down. My eyes burned from my crying. I couldn't move, I was scared stiff. I wasn't breathing right, I was hyperventilating. My vision was getting blur from my lack of air. I was afraid. I didn't know what I could do.

"**Somebody please help me!"** I shrieked.

I shot up. I quickly glanced around to see where I was.

I was in my room. I was sitting in my bed, my pillows were twisted up inside the sheets, which had been thrown to the floor. My skin was hot, and my forehead was sweaty. I was starting to relax, my panic leaving me. I studied my room, I was alone. I was glad of that, for the moment. Then something caught my eye.

It was a piece of paper, caught in the corner of my window outside. I took slow shaky steps toward the window. It was just a small piece of paper. But wait… there was something written on it, I think. I tried to read what it said, but it flapped around in the wind, and it was written in a funny color of ink; making it difficult to read.

_W… We… _

We? We who?

I squinted at the note. There was more…

_.. Kn…… Know._

_We Know…_

"_We know a secret about you." _

I gasped, and fell backward. Those girls in my dream had said that. They said 'We Know.' And now, there on my window, was a note, saying the same thing, in what was probably not written in ink at all.

But more likely written in blood.

"Ahhhh!"

I was in complete shock. What was I suppose to do? Call the police? burn the note so no one ever saw it? Run away?

Well naturally, I did the one thing that comes to a scared teenage girls mind first.

I called my boyfriend.

I ran to my desk I dug threw the drawers. When I couldn't find what I was looking for, I tore them out of the desk, and dumped there contents onto the floor. I ran my hands over and through the piles of stuff. It was dark, and I was crying from fear, but in time I found it. The yellow Titan communicator that Gar had given me. He said if I ever needed him, I could call at anytime. I definitely needed him now.

I hit the 'call' button, and waited for him to pick up. He didn't the first time. I hit the button again, and again.

_Please! You have to pick up!_ I silently begged as I stared down at the communicator.

After the third call, he finally picked up.

"H-hello?" He mumbled. He'd obviously been asleep. But I was more unstable right now then I had been in months. And I needed him

"Gar! Gar it's me! You have to come and get me! Please! I need your help!" I yelled into the communicator. I saw his eyes get wide, and look back at me with a mild fear.

"Terra?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Please! You have to come to my house! Please, I'm scared!" I cried

"I'll be right there." He said solemnly. His picture blinked of the screen. I sat in a huddle for a moment, but when I caught sight of the note I started to cry more. I crawled into my closet, taking the communicator with me, and closed the door. I didn't want to look at it. I leaned up against the back wall, and hugged my knees. I tried to get the images of my dream and the note out of my head. But the voices of those girls, and the message on the paper were burned into my mind. I could feel my heart speeding up, making me feel dizzy. I shook my head, trying to dispose of the terrible thoughts, but they remained. I sobbed into my knees, letting the tears trickle down my legs.

_Creek….._

I jerked my head up, and looked at my closet door. Someone was here, in my room. I was instantly filled with dread. What if it was the person who left the note? What if it was the two girls? I could hear the person or persons moving through the stuff I'd dumped on the floor. They were coming towards the closet. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, but my sobs were lodged in my throat, and I couldn't breath.

I could see them through the crack in the door, they were right in front of the door. They took another step towards the me, and I heard small whimper accidentally escape from my lips. I clasped my hands over my mouth to keep myself from making more noise.

The door flung open. I screamed, and I buried my head in my hands, making sure to keep my head down. I didn't want to know who it was. I was too afraid. I just wanted them to leave. I just wanted Gar to be here!

"Terra?" Came the concerned voice. I lifted my head, and like magic, Gar was before me. I tried to speak, but the words never materialized. My throat was dry from screaming, and my eyes were tired.

Gar bent down slowly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Terra? What happened to you?" He asked alarmed by my anxiety.

"I-I-I-I-I …The two… They, they were… d….." I tried to say in between sobs.

"They were what?" he asked holding my shoulders.

I couldn't answer, I didn't want to say it out loud.

"Terra?" He tightened his grip.

"Dead! They were both dead!" I blurted out. His face showed the same dismay and horror I felt. He let go of my shoulders for a moment.

He took a breath before he said anything, "Who is?" He asked me calmly.

"I don't know! There were just two girls! They- They said that I killed them!" Gar looked back at me confused. He didn't understand.

"I killed them. There was so much blood. So much blood…." I said in a frightened trance.

Gar pulled me close to him, and wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my hair, and held me tightly. I kept crying for a long time.

"You didn't hurt anyone Terra. No one's dead. Everything's going to be alright." He said softly.

"No!" I shrieked, pulling myself of him.

"No everything's not alright!" I yelled.

"Terra, it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't. Some part of it was real!!" I felt more tears coming. He stared back at me in disbelief.

"It was just an illusion, that's all." Gar said reaching his ands toward me.

"That's not all!"

"Look! There, on the window!" I said closing my eyes and pointing towards the note.

I heard him stand, I opened my eyes and watched him walk to the window. He opened it slightly, carful not to let the paper blow away. He caught it between his fingers, and read it. He furrowed his brow at what was marked on the paper.

"It's just a note." He said kneeling back down next t me.

"No! That's what the girl said!" I yelled.

"What girl? The one in your dream?" he questioned glancing back at the words.

I nodded.

"_We know_," I closed my eyes at the words, "What does that even mean?"

I shook my head, I could feel myself shaking again.

"You didn't hurt anyone Terra, those girls aren't real, this thing could have come from anywhere." He said reassuringly waving the scrap of paper before dropping it on the floor.

"But it's written in-" I tried to say blood, but he cut me off.

"No it's not! That's not blood. It's just your dream, that's all." Gar said wrapping his arms around me again.

I wanted to believe he was right. That it was all just a dream, that it was all coincidence. But it was all to much to be a simple string of coincidences.

Is there even a such thing a coincidence? Or is the very idea just an illusion?

"I want to go away." I said weekly.

"For how long?" He asked me sadly.

"Just for a couple of days. Over the weekend." I added, reassuring him I wasn't going away forever.

"Where?"

"I don't know…" I thought for a moment, where would I go? I remembered 'my' old room at Titan Tower.

"I want to go to the desert."

"Why? I thought you didn't like it there."

"I lied, I've never been. Or at least, I don't remember." I admitted.

He didn't say anything, he was worried about me, _I_ was worried about me. Nothing like this had happened in months.

"I want you to come with me. Can we go?"

"Of course." He said embracing me tighter.

"Only… I don't know how to get there." I said.

"I do, we can take your motorcycle, pack camping stuff on the back, and I'll fly ahead of you, so you'll know where to go."

"Yeah, lets go tomorrow."

"It's gonna be cold all weekend."

"I'll bring a heating blanket and a blow up mattress."

"Just one mattress?"

"Just one." I whispered snuggling closer to him.

And that was that.


	14. The Desert

Chapter 14: In The Desert

The next morning, Gar called his Team, and told them he was going away for the weekend. Robin protested, but he knew there would be no stopping him. When he was done talking to Robin, he asked to speak to Cyborg. After Terra had explained all the frightening details of her dream to him, he had decided to give the note to Cyborg to analyze when he came back from his weekend vacation. He gave Cyborg some minor elements about what Terra had said, and asked if it meant anything. His friend had said 'no', but he would look at the paper.

Terra had recollected herself, and was thankfully no longer in shock. She seemed excited to be getting away from the city for awhile. Gar had reminded her that she was going to miss her appointment that day, but she didn't care. She wanted a break from all the madness. Gar decided that it would probably be good for her. And for him too. Being a hero all the time was hard. Maybe that's what he loved about Terra so much. With her, he didn't have to be the hero. She didn't want a hero anyway, she just wanted a person. And with her, that's all Gar ever had to be, a person. Although sometimes, it seemed like Terra was a hero herself. Not like she used to be, with powers. She was a hero in her own way, in the sense that she was brave. It was the way she felt.

Gar went back to the Tower after awhile so he could better explain to his friends why he had to leave for the weekend so badly. He tried to make them understand what was wrong, but they were unsure.

"Come on B, I know she's your girlfriend and all, but…" Cyborg started.

"But we need you What are you gonna do if there's trouble?" Robin said sternly. _So like him_. Gar though, _like he would understand. I bet things would be different if it was Star…_

"I'm not even sure I believe she's really back. No one but you has seen her." Raven said doubtfully. Terra hadn't been to the Tower yet, but she was going to come for the holiday. They would see her then.

"She's real Raven, you'll see." He said.

"When?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Soon." He said quickly, "She's having a hard time remembering everything, I don't want to push her to far."

"Are sure you have to go all weekend?" Robin said uncrossing his arms.

Gar nodded, "She needs me. I'm not going to leave her alone. I promise I'll bring her to Thanksgiving and prove to you I'm not making it all up."

Everyone was silent for a moment. They all looked at each other. Star, and Cyborg didn't _really_ mind that he wasn't going to be around for a day or two. Raven and Robin were… uneasy. They weren't positive that it was the best idea, but weren't sure it was any better an idea to disagree with him.

"Fine, you can go. But if we really need you, you have to come back, alright?" Robin said at last, giving in.

"Alright."

Meanwhile, Terra had packed for the weekend, and was now at a camping goods store somewhere on the outskirts of town. She skipped the tents, thinking it would be better to just sleep under the stars, and went to find a heating blanket. She found one that would be big enough for two people, and was battery powered. She got a few other things as well, like a flare gun, just in case, water canteens, a map, a compass and a blowup mattress. She took food to make sandwiches, and got other junk food for them to eat all weekend long. She'd thought about sending an E-mail to Mr. Wilson, telling him she was going to leave for the weekend, but decided against it. She didn't want anyone to know she was going with Gar, she wanted to keep it a secret. She didn't know why, but she thought it would be better kept private.

After she got all the stuff, she drove to the park where she met Gar. They put Gar's bag on the back of her Harley, being carful that all the wires were secure.

They left the city about 4:30 that day, and they weren't coming back until Monday. Gar had promised not to leave her, even if Robin called. He would deal with the consequences, if they came, when he got back. She let him drive for the first half of the way. She thought it was nice to just get to ride, and not have to worry about driving. She held tight onto the back of Gar's chest as they sped away from the city. She watched as the urban world she knew decreased until it was gone from her sight entirely, and the only things left were the bay, and Titans Tower. About an hour and a half later they stopped by an old dirt road, which seemed to be closed down now, and Gar got of the Motorcycle.

"I'll fly the rest off the way. Just make sure you don't lose me up there." He said smiling.

"Right, because green pterodactyls are very common in these parts, and I could easily get you confused with another one." She said sarcastically. He laughed more before turning into the dinosaur, and taking off into the air. Terra revved up the bike again, and followed after him. He had told her earlier that the ride would take about 30 minuets before they reached _the place_. That was what he called the location they were going to, he hadn't told her exactly where; it was a surprise.

It wasn't long until even the road melted away, and all that was left was dirt. Terra occasionally checked to make sure she was still close enough to Gar, he was always right above her. When she wasn't watching him, she enjoyed the scenery. The cactus, some animals, the rock formations. It was all so beautiful. Terra thought she could have stayed there forever, alone with Gar. She became so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice the man walking towards her as she passed him.

Almost.

He was tall, well built, with light hair. That was all Terra really had time to see before she went by him. He was gone so quickly, she hardly even got a look at his face. She forgot about him quickly enough though, figuring it was just someone else camping for the weekend. Besides, they were close to the destination now, Terra was to excited to care.

Gar landed on the ground about 10 feet ahead of her, she skidded to a stop in front of him. They were at the entrance of what looked like a cross between a tunnel and a cave.

"Is this it?" She asked looking up at the top of the rock structure.

"It's on the other side." He answered climbing back onto the Harley. He was still going to drive in front, since Terra still had no idea were they were actually going.

"What is it? Like a secret valley or something?"

"Isn't there a movie called that?"

"That's _secret garden_" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, yeah it's kinda like that."

"Sweet."

"Oh, and you have to keep your eyes closed until we get there." Gar grinned as he turned to look at her.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, keep your eyes closed." He ordered.

"Well fine then." She said wrapping her arms around him, and squeezed his stomach.

She heard the bike start up again, and felt the cold air whip around Gar and nip her face. She kept her eyes closed, but continually found herself having to keep herself from looking.

It wasn't long after that the bike slowed, and then came to a stop. Gar got off, and held his hands out to Terra to wherever they were going. Terra tried hard to listen, and paid close attention scents around her.

"I think I hear… water." She said following Gar's hands.

'"Yeah, you do."

"And, there's something else…." She tried to concentrate.

"Really?"

And then she realized what it was.

"It's so quiet."

It was silence.

"Yeah, this place is pretty closed off." He sighed. It was a happy sigh, Terra guessed that this place was full of good memories for him. He acted like it was.

He let go of her hands, and put his on her shoulders. "Alright Terra, open your eyes." He whispered into her ear. She lifted her eyelids, and was face to face with one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

She was standing in a large crescent gorge, which was enclosed on all sides, by vast stony walls. The only opening was the tunnel that they had walked through. Small caves decorated the sides of the surrounding walls. The walls themselves were rigid, but were climbable. Terra imagined she and Gar would probably go and investigate them later. Along the bottom of the wall was a stream running, but the water seemed to come from nowhere.

"Where's the water coming form?" She asked puzzled.

"From underground. Raven say's it's natural water, she has a fancy name for it, but I can't ever remember."

"Aquifer?" Terra supplied.

"Yeah! That's it."

They both laughed. Terra noticed the water flowed through a hole inn the wall.

"There's a waterfall on the other side. We can go see it tomorrow if you want."

"Sure."

The sun was almost setting now, considering the walls were so high up, they couldn't really see the sun, but the sky was dyed a dark blue, to purple, to pink, to orange, and finally yellow. Some stars were already visible, and the moon was just starting to peek over the canyon.

"It's beautiful here" Terra breathed out.

"Yeah." He agreed. _We used to hang out here_, he almost said but decided against it. She could hear those stories another day.

They unpacked and set up camp in the middle rift. Terra occupied herself with playing with some of the little fish in the stream, sticking in her fingers and trying to get the fish to come bite her fingers. Gar built the a fire while she played, so they wouldn't get to cold, and blew up the mattress. By the time he was done he was completely out of breath, and lay on top of the bed, while Terra tried to put sheets on it. Which considering Gar refused to move, was rather difficult.

"This is impossible. Get off!" She ordered.

"Nooooooooooooo I'm tied." He whined and made a face that forced Terra to laugh.

"You're a baby." She giggled, poking him in the ribs.

When she finally pushed him off and made the bed she pulled bag of marshmallows out of her backpack, and offered some to Gar. Soon they had a fire built, and were sitting on the end of the mattress, which ended up being more than enough for two people, and several feet off the ground, eating marshmallows.

"I can't believe how beautiful this place is." Terra awed, pulling her marshmallow out of the fire, and blowing on it to cool it down.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are." He said twirling a lock of her hair. She rolled her eyes at his corniness.

"Flattery is your only weapon." She smirked, stuffing the burned marshmallow into her mouth. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you going to make me compete with a marshmallow for your affection?"

"What, afraid you'll lose?" She said, her mouth still full.

"…No.."

She swallowed.

"Well, lets look at the facts here: I know my marshmallow is yummy. I know I can burn my marshmallow then eat it, and it won't care either way. I know I can take my marshmallow everywhere with me, and it won't complain. I know it won't beg me to go places I don't want to go. I know my marshmallow will never be mad at me, and won't do something stupid to make me mad at it. So I'm gonna have to go with… you. Marshmallows are very boring."

"And _I knew _I could count on you to love me more than a marshmallow." He said, just before leaning in and kissing her.

They broke apart for a moment, but soon moved back together. What started as a simple peck, soon became passionate and heated. He brought his lips to hers, and felt her mouth open. She slipped her small tongue into his mouth and he did the same. Terra pulled off her jacket revealing that she was only wearing a cami underneath. He gently laid Terra on her back, then pulled himself down and began kissing her again. She dangled her arms over his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. His hands ran themselves up then down her waist line. He marveled at her small figure, her curving hips, and narrow waist. He slid his hands under her shirt, his fingers gliding over the pane of her stomach. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. He brought his lips to her bottom lip, tracing her jaw line and down her neck. She leaned her head backwards, and arched her back slightly, feeling delight racing through her veins. She pulled her arms back and held them above her head, pulling at the sheets. Gar sat up for a moment, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the dirt ground before lowering himself back down. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling his flexed biceps. She brought her finger tips over the out line of his chest and abs. Light moans escaped her lips as he went past down her neck and over her collarbone. She felt his breath on her skin, sending goose-bumps along her spine.

And then, an interruption.

Behind them, along the back wall rocks slid down the side and came to the ground with a crash. They both jerked their heads up, the moment gone, and looked to the top of the canyon. But here was no one there.

"What was that?" Terra gasped out of breath. Gar sat up on his knees and looked up at the ridge.

"I don't know" Gar answered squinting. Terra stayed down, cuddling close to his legs.

"Y-You don't think it was a person, do you?" She said quietly. Gar looked down at her to see she was staring worriedly at the rim of the canyon. She was still a little scared. He thought she looked just a little bit cuter when she was scared. It made her seem innocent. He smiled sweetly down at her.

"Way out here? Nah, it was probably just a desert fox or something." He comforted her, stroking her shoulder.

"Okay."

He laid back down next to her. He nuzzled her nose with his, and held her hands. She intertwined her fingers with his. Terra decided that she was safe, so long as Gar was with her, nothing was going to hurt her. He would protect her, and she would protect him as best she could. While she fell asleep, she fantasized about the way it would be. They could be together forever, maybe even get married one day. She thought she felt herself blush at the thought, but she was so tired, she couldn't really tell. She thought that everything would be perfect.


	15. The Mirage

Chapter 15: The Mirage

It was the next day, late in the night really, when it happened. It had been a great day, fir the both of them. Gar had taken Terra to see the waterfall, and to search through some of the caves, were they had discovered hot springs. They both enjoyed a bath up there. And if your wondering, they both kept their clothes, and kept it in their pants. After that they'd gone back to there camp site and eaten more marshmallows. After talking, and a lot of bad jokes, they finally fell asleep. It was sometime after that either in the middle of the night, or early in the morning, that Terra woke up. Gar had pulled the cover over, and she tugged it back. He had a tight grip on it, she sat up and yanked harder. That did it. That's when she thought she'd heard it. Footsteps. She turned her head to look towards the tunnel. At first, she didn't see it. But when she let her eyes adjust, she saw it.

Or rather, she saw _him_.

There was standing in the entrance of the tunnel, the shadow of a man. Terra squinted at him. Was it the same man she'd passed on her way here? Was it him who caused the little rock slide last night. She could barley see him, it was so dark, and her eyes were tired from sleep. He seemed to move closer, so much so that his figure became clear. Terra leaned forward a little, and rubbed her eyes. When she reopened them, he was gone.

So she forgot about it.

She told herself that it was just a trick of the light, or lack of light. It was so dark anyway, there was no way she could have really seen anyone if they had been standing there. He was just an illusion. She went back to sleep, cuddling up next to Gar.

All the while, the _illusion _grinned wickedly, knowing that he had control.


	16. The Holiday Beast Boy's POV

Chapter 16: The Holiday (Beast Boy's P.O.V)

I paced back and forth in the communications room. I was spazzing. I had finally convinced Terra to come to Thanksgiving, even though she tried really hard to get out of it. But I won.

Victory is mine!

But still, I was freaking out. Terra had never met the team before, and I wanted everything to be perfect for her.

Okay well, not never. But not recently. Not since… the volcano. I can only pray that today will go smoother. My thoughts were shortly interrupted when Raven yelled-

"Stop pacing, you driving me insane." She glared at him from the kitchen where she and Cyborg were cooking. Starfire offered to help, but *ahem* Cyborg said they had plenty of help already (A.k.a. you're the worst cook on the planet woman, stay out of my kitchen).

"I'm just nervous. I want everything to go perfect." I said as I pressed my face up to the glass. I was literally counting the minuets until I could go and get her. She made me promise not to make her stay longer than 5 hours, and she wasn't going to come until 1:00. It was still 11:45. Stupid time going to slow…

"So does everyone else. It's not like we're not excited to see her." Cyborg smiled at me.

"Speak for yourself. Last time we saw her she tried to kill us." I glared at Raven. I don't know why she always assumes the worst of everything.

"Well I forgive her. She saved us all in the volcano." Cyborg said, trying to comfort me. And then I had this great idea.

"Hopefully this time there won't be _eruptions_ this time." I smiled.

"Uhhhhhhh….." They moaned in union. They hated all my jokes, but at least Terra laughed at them. Her laugh was so cute. It just made me wish it was 1:00 already. Like I said, time was slow. I left Raven and Cyborg in the kitchen and went up stairs. I thought Terra would probably want to see my room, and there were things on the floor I _did not_ want her to see. I hated to say it, but I had to clean.

At least I had to clean the floor…

There was no way one earth that I was going to let my girlfriend see all my dirty boxers. Nuh-uh, not happening. I stopped to consider if there was anything I needed to hide from her. Things from the past. There wasn't anything I though would bother her. Nope nothing. Good.

I looked up to see that there was actually one thing. Her old room. I was standing right in front of her room. The last time she was here, things didn't go so well; and I threw mud in her face. Not my best move…

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just throw a sheet over the door and hide it. I frowned and walked away. I could only hope that she wouldn't accidentally end up in there and then get upset.

It was about and hour later that I was finally allowed to go and pick Terra up. She was waiting in the park for me, in the place we usually hang out. I landed close to her, she smiled when she saw me; I noticed she was holding pie.

"Hey!" She said walking over to me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked giving her a one armed hug.

"What do you think?" She sighed. I knew she didn't really want to go, but she'd promised.

"It'll be fun, I promise. Starfire and Cyborg are so excited to meet you."

"And the other two?" She glanced at me.

"Raven's just plain unsocial, and Robin's really polite. At least he'll be nice, Raven is rude to everyone, so don't listen to anything she says."

"Okay." She sighed again, "How are we gonna get there?"

"I'll fly you there."

"Huh?"

"On my back, you can ride while I fly." I thought she'd like the idea, it seemed romantic. Girls like romantic, right?

"How is that gonna work if I have to hold on to this?" She asked pointing to the pie.

"We'll be really careful?" I said as before I turned into a pterodactyl. She gave me an unsteady look, but slowly climbed onto my back. We were in the air within seconds. The height was normal for me, I'm do this almost daily. But Terra-

"Ahhhh! That's it I want down! NOW!" She yelled gripping my neck tighter. I guess this wasn't my best idea; I think we'll have to nitch the flying from now on.

Soon enough we got to the Tower, I hovered over the roof for a moment, but landed cause Terra was still yelling at me. As soon as we were on the roof Terra jumped off my back.

She pointed a finger at me, "We are _never_ doing that again…" She hissed. I tried to laugh it off, but I'm pretty sure she was serious. I helped her up, and walked her over to the door.

"Sorry, but without the T-car, there's no other way." I explained opening the door.

"Then why didn't you take the car, then?" She asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"Are you kidding? Me drive the T-Car? Never in a million years. The T-car is Cyborg's-"

"-Baby. I know you've told me." She supplied. She really caught on fast. We laughed The rest of the way down. I wanted her to be in a good mood to meet the Team, I wanted her to be happy. Thankfully she seemed to be alright, so I figured everything would be fine. I reached out to open the door when she caught my hand.

"Wait… I can't do this" She whispered.

Apparently I didn't figure enough.

"Why not?" I asked turning to her. She looked down at the floor, and tightened her hands around the pie pan.

"I can't do this. I shouldn't be here." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about, of course you should be here. To be with me, with my friends; your friends." I said promisingly. However, she didn't look convinced.

"Your friends. I need to go. Being here just feels wrong." She tried to turn away, but I grabbed her shoulders.

"Your just nervous. This is gonna be a snap, my friends are gonna love you. Things will be fine."

"Why don't I believe you?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Cause your stubborn, and you like to try to argue." I answered while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She gave me a half smile as I opened the door, exposing Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. Cyborg and Robin looked up from kitchen, Star was too busy with decorations to notice us. I smiled at my friends, and thankfully they smiled back. I walked Terra over to the counter so she could put the pie down.

"Guy's this is Terra," I said even though they knew who she was, "Terra this is Robin, and Cyborg." I pointed to them accordingly. She reached out and shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both." She smiled at them. They both nodded in response, too shocked that Terra was actually there with us to really fabricate words. I was worried she might notice their awkwardness, but when Starfire saw Terra. With in seconds Star had flown across the room at incalculable speeds, and glomped on to Terra

"Oh hello new friend! I am most delighted to meet you, I am Starfire of Tamaran, and you are Terra!!! Beast Boy has told us many wonderful things about you, and I have been awaiting you arrival on this, _'The Day Of Thanks'_!" She yelled as she graced Terra with one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"It's *cough* nice to meet you" Terra squeaked out.

"Come on Star, don't crush our guest." Robin said, noticing Terra was deprived at air. After Star let go of Terra, and she regained air, Terra shook Star's hand, and said she was happy to be with us.

I think she was starting to feel a little better about being at the Tower. I can kinda understand why she wouldn't want to be here, she had some serious stuff happen here. Hopefully she'll be alright, maybe in the end she'll actually like being at the tower. Maybe my friends will end up being her friends, just like we used to, minus the bad part… Yeah, I think it could happen.

It Was about an hour later that Titans East Showed up; Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas Y Menos. After more introductions things finally started settling down, Terra was in the kitchen talking with the Titans East (We asked them to keep the _'Aren't you the old Terra who worked for Slade and now your back to life?_' to a minimum.) with the exception of Mas Y Menos, who were trying to impress Star, which was seriously ticking off Robin. Cyborg was cooking, while talking (flirting) with Bee. Everyone knows they like each other, everyone but them. It was awhile before I noticed something was wrong, Raven wasn't here yet. I thought she'd be the first one down, considering she's kinda got a thing for Aqualad. And then suddenly I had this great idea-

"Hey, Aquadude, where's your girlfriend?" I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. He nearly fell over in embarrassment. I wish I had been recording that, the face he gave me was hilarious, completely desuetude.

"I…. don't know what your talking about…." He avoided everyone's gaze, which was probably hard considering everyone in the room was starring at him. Terra giggled and poked him in shoulder.

"So you and Raven got a thing going?" She laughed.

"That is none of your business." He snapped. Terra just laughed more. Everyone knew that his sudden change in mood totally proved he liked her.

"Come on, that's no way to talk to a pretty girl like her." Speedy said, putting his arm around Terra shoulder. She glared at him, but he didn't notice. I thought about saying something, but he was just joking. Right?

"Let go." She said dryly.

"Aww, don't be so-" He started…

"Now." She cut him off. He peeled his arm off of her, and she walked over and sat down by me.

"Is he always like that?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nah, he's just full of himself. Besides it's understandable, you are really really cute." I said putting my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"You are."

"Whatever you say."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" She giggled, kissing my cheek. Maybe she's better at arguing then I thought…

It was then that Raven entered.

And boy, was that an entrance.

She had done... something to her hair, I had no idea what, but I know it was different from usual. Way different. For 1: It was a lot puffier than usual and 2: something smelt burnt. And then there was her face…. Something was wrong with her skin color, well I mean more than usual. Like she had tried to use makeup, but failed. I tried to imagine what on earth Raven would be wearing make up for, she hates make up. And then I remembered. Aqualad was here. She would do anything for that boy, even try to wear makeup apparently. I guess that's what you call dedication.

"Starfire I need you to help me-" She started to say but the instant she saw Aqualad she immediately fazed through the floor, and disappeared.

"Aww, poor girl." Terra said sympathetically getting up and walking around the couch.

"She'll be fine, she blocks out all her emotions anyway." I said, Raven was a big girl, she could handle herself. Normally.

"Oh, I wish there was something we could do." Starfire clasped her hands together.

"We could help her, with the makeup and stuff." Terra suggested looking in between Star and Bumble Bee.

"Yes!" Star gasped.

"I'm not exactly a beauty genious…" Bee droned.

"Well I'm pretty good, I can do makeup for all of you!"

Star squealed, grabbed Terra's and Bee's hand and flew out of the room. I can only imagine how long _this_ is going to take. In the meantime all the guys were left in the Communications room. I turned on the Game Station and started playing Robin, since Cyborg was cooking. Let's just say it was an easy win. Soon enough we were all talking about our girlfriends. Robin and Aqualad were kinda quiet, but after about ten minuets all they would do was go on and on about how beautiful Star was and how intellectual Raven could be.

Dear God I hope that's not what I sound like when I talk about Terra… and her pretty eyes, and soft skin… Damn it, I do sound like them….

The food was almost ready by the time the girls got back, and let me tell you was this an improvement. Having all guy company is very boring. Raven's hair and face had been readjusted to there normal states, and had been further improved. But lets get one thing clear…

Raven looks really weird in make-up. There I said it! I'm only speaking the truth here. But I guess it's a whole other story for Aqualad. The man was drooling.

The girls reemerged from Makeover hell as completely different people.

Raven: Thankfully her skin had reformed to it's normal color; white/gray. She was wearing colored eye stuff, I don't know what it is exactly, the eyelid line stuff. She had on some red lipstick, it actually looked pretty on her.

Starfire: Was extremely shiny. Glitter had never been so abused before in history. Her face was covered in shimmery powder, her eyes had been dowsed in blinding pink sparkles.

Bumble Bee: looked the most like she had when she left, same red lipstick, but now she was wearing the same eyelid line stuff as Raven. Note to self, ask Terra what that is, not knowing is annoying…

Terra: Looked like herself, normal powder, the eye stuff, some lip gloss. After we'd dated awhile I asked her to tone down on the makeup, she was prettier without it, and I told her so. I don't think she believed me at first, but after awhile she started listening. But I like her either way.

After the girls paraded around the room showing off their new faces, Terra came and sat down with me again.

"That was fun." She said smiling.

"I told you everything would be great." I laughed putting my arm around her. We were shortly joined by Robin, Starfire, Aqualad, and Raven. Speedy and Bumble Bee were in the kitchen with Cyborg.

Mas Y Menos were… somewhere…. Or everywhere, they were continually running around the Tower. The rest of us who weren't cooking or running just lounged around, and talked or watched T.V. It was about another hour before the food was ready. Never has a kitchen smelled so god before; Mashed potatoes, green beans, fruit salad, tow kinds of stuffing the normal kind and then oyster dressing. All kinds of pies, pecan, cherry, pumpkin, not to mention brownies and cookies. I secretly had picked up an apple pie from Ben's Diner, and was saving it for Terra and me later. Oh yeah, and the turkey. I won't be eating any of that though, via me being a vegan. Thankfully Cyborg had been kind enough to pick me up a tofu turkey at the store, which he painfully cooked. Thank you Cyborg.

After Cyborg and Bee set the table, everybody came and sat down. The seating arrangement could be guessed, Star and Robin, Cy and Bee, Me and Terra, Rae and Aqua. I felt kinda bad for Speedy, and Mas Y Menos, they didn't have any girls. Oh well at least they have each other! Oh god that came out creepy…

Anyway after Raven said grace we all ate, everything was great. Terra talked with everyone like she'd known them forever. She'd never met the Titans East in her life before now, but it was like she'd been one of the family. I guess she was for awhile… Even Raven was pleasant! I don't things could have gone better. After dinner, and some sweet stuff Robin and Star started cleaning up the kitchen, Terra offered to help, but I took her out in the hall way. Call me selfish but I wanted her to myself for awhile. Hey, she's my girlfriend.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I lead her through the halls.

"My room, I even cleaned it for you!" I laughed.

"Your so considerate." She joked with me. We got to my room soon enough, I peaked in to make sure everything was still put away, but Terra was impatient.

"Oh will you just go already?" She said as she pushed me through the door, and stepped in herself.

"Wow, this is clean, a lot cleaner than I expected." She said admiring my handy work.

"Just don't look to closely at it." I sais, sitting down on my bed. After a short inspection, she sat down with me. She got out her i-pod, which I helped her buy, and fill with the best music ever. So for awhile we just lay on my bed, staring at each other, listening to music. I think she was happy here, in the Tower, I don't think she'd admit it, but I bet she does.

"I'm glad you made me come. This was fun." She told me. Told ya.

"I knew it would be. It's fun to have you here, it's sorta like-" I caught myself before I said something stupid, but she caught it anyway.

"Sorta like before?" She asked snuggling closer to me. I put the arm I wasn't laying on, over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." I apologized hoping it wouldn't irritate her. I know she doesn't like to talk about this stuff a lot.

"It's okay, it must be hard to be with me, if I did all those things you've talked about." She mumbled sadly.

"No. I like being with you. I love being with you, what happened back then doesn't matter anymore. I Love you." I rested my head on hers as I said it. I think that was the first time I'd ever really told her that I loved her before. It felt good to say, it felt right.

"I love you Terra."

"I love you too, Gar."


	17. Dance Hall Drug

Chapter 17: Dance Hall Drug

It was about 2 weeks after thanksgiving Terra saw the team again. And after that it was another 5 days. Soon she was seeing them almost every week. Gar had decided that since the holiday had been such a success Terra should hang out with the Team more. She had been reluctant at first, but eventually got comfortable with it. In fact, she liked hanging out with them, not cause they were famous, but because they were great people. Apart from being superheroes, they were actually pretty normal. Terra had even been invited to a sleep over with Starfire and Raven. Well, technically Raven didn't know about it until Terra got there, and Star surprised her with a slumber party. Raven, being out voted, joined in. The girls actually spent a lot of time together, going shopping, watching movies, doing lunch.

Needless to say, Gar still got plenty of time alone with her. On the weekends they'd go out, California only got so cold in December anyway, and walk around the city, or to the park, and even to the beach; although there was no swimming involved considering it was freezing, and Terra couldn't swim. On this particular day they were at the pier fair. They had already wandered threw most of the games, Gar had noticed Terra still couldn't knock something over with a baseball to save her life. But it was fine, he won her lots of prizes, since she couldn't do it herself. It gave him a strange manly kind of feeling. They came to the end of the deck and were sitting with their legs hanging off the end watching the water. The sun was low but not quite setting yet, casting orange ripples into the water.

"The ocean is always so pretty." Terra sighed.

"I never noticed before, but yeah it's cool." Gar said, he saw it daily from his bedroom window, it never seemed special to him, but Terra made it seem special. Terra made everything seem special.

"Uh-huh, now listen." She said a little sternly.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked nervously.

"No, it's about junior prom." She laughed.

"Oh, might you be asking me to go?"

"Not at all, I was wondering if Robin would want to go."

"Your bad." He pretend frowned.

"Of course I'm asking you . Everyone else too, non students can come if invited, and I want everyone to be there."

"I told ya you'd love them."

"Alright, alright ya told me. Thank you for sprinkling with wisdom from your mighty brain." She said sarcastically.

"Your very welcome." He stood up and gave her a bow.

Terra, excided for prom with her first boyfriend, had everything planned out perfectly. She could meet them at the tower, all go in the T-car, go to the dance, then spend the rest of the night doing whatever they wanted. It would all be perfect, she had even thought up a little secret surprise for a couple of people. She encountered only one problem.

Raven.

Terra hadn't known Raven long, but she figured dresses were almost completely out of the picture. Which is where she ran into the problem on Tuesday. She had just gotten out of school and was wandering around in the downtown shopping are, when she ran into none other than, Raven and Starfire. Of course they stopped and talked, and Terra told them about prom that Friday. Starfire saw their meeting as a sign that they should all buy their dresses together. Right that moment. Terra was all for it. Raven… Well the reaction could be imagined.

"Do I have to? I mean what's the point, I could just wear anything." She whined pointing to the civilian clothes she had on.

"Oh please! Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!" Star begged.

"Yeah, come on. What do you have to lose?" Terra asked putting her hands on her hips.

"My dignity…. My self respect…. My soul…." She complained.

"Sure, but nobody cares about those things." Terra comforted.

"….Fine…" She grumbled.

And they were off!

Within about 7 minuets after being in side a single store, the girls had already picked out a few dresses they liked. Terra had 4; Starfire had picked a lot- 6 actually. The two of them were about to go into the changing room, when they noticed Raven, just leaning against the wall arms crossed, distain plastered all over her face; number of dresses: 0.

"What's wrong Rae?" Terra asked.

"I don't wear dresses…" she grumbled.

"Oh come on, sure ya can! Would you rather wear a tuxedo?" Terra giggled.

"Depends…" She said seriously.

"No, no, we will find you a dress Raven!" Star squealed enthusiastically, grabbing Ravens hand and flying, literally flying around the store. It took about a minuet, but they returned, with everyone's eyes following them, to the dressing rooms. Raven was reluctantly holding a dress, staring it down as she was pushed into a changing room.

"This is so stupid….. I don't even know how to dance…. And we're not students we don't need to go…. Just take Beast Boy, you 't need the rest of us…." She grumbled. The two girls outside heard the familiar rustle of fabric falling to the floor, and the zipper being pulled up on the dress. Starfire and Terra stared at the door waiting for it to open, dying on the inside waiting to see Raven. The door, however, remained closed.

"Come out Rae!" Terra called.

"I don't want to…." Raven whined.

"Of course you do!" Starfire squealed excitedly.

"You know Rae… If you don't come out, we'll have to break the door down…" Terra warned. At first there was nothing, and then-

"Fine." She replied, and the door swung open and there was Raven in the dress arms crossed "There, you can laugh now."

However, nobody laughed. Terra and Starfire gasped. The dress fit her perfectly, and she looked amazing in it. It was a halter top that cinched at the waist, and flowed down from the hips. It was almost the same color as her cape, only a little darker, and with a small bit of glitter at the straps.

"Raven you look…." Starfire breathed.

"…Stunning." Terra finished.

Raven turned pink from surprise, "Oh, uh thanks…. Maybe I'll get it…" The girl's faces lit up "Maybe, not yes. Maybe!"

Next went Starfire: Her first dress was very, very puffy- not to mention blindingly pink. It was like a cross between a ballerina costume and a fifty's poodle skirt.

"It's so colorful." She twirled around.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Star you look like a valentines heart that exploded, take it off." Terra said holding her hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh, okay." She said, reaching her hands for the zipper, sliding it down.

"Whoa there girlie, in the dressing room." Terra said putting her hand on Star's shoulder and giving her a light push into the dressing room. A few seconds later, she reemerged in a different dress. This one was deep, deep, deep purple, almost black with a purple shine, was sleeveless, and didn't look that bad. Star looked down into the full length mirror, and frowned. Terra hadn't known Starfire too long, but this was the first time she'd ever seen Starfire frown. It just seemed unnatural.

"What's wrong Starfire?" Terra asked sweetly.

"I look like Blackfire in this dress." She said before turning back and running into the dressing room. Terra turned to Raven.

"Who's 'Blackfire'?" Terra asked, regarding Starfire's odd behavior.

"Her evil sister, it's a long story. Why aren't you trying on dresses too?" Raven suddenly became suspicious.

"Uhh…" Terra looked the other way.

"Get in there." Raven pointed to the dressing room, shoving one of Terra's selections into her hands.

"I'd rather-"

"Now."

Needless to say, Terra went in. She came back out shortly, wearing a dress that made Raven wince. It was floor length orange gown, with a black ribbon around the waist. It was 'okay' at best.

"Does this make my hips look big?" Terra asked, using her hands to try and measure.

"Terra nothing makes your hips look big, it's not possible." Raven sighed.

"Whatever, I don't think I like it anyway." Terra said going back into the changing room.

'What do you think of this one?" Starfire asked stepping out of the both next to Terra's. It was another strapless dress, light pink with some shimmer in it. It was floor length, but since she was so tall it didn't quite hit the floor, just hung above her toes. Terra peeked her head over the door of the changing room.

"Yeah, that one looks good, and I bet Robin would love it!" Terra smiled.

"I don't think so." Raven said flatly. The other two looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't he?" Terra quirked an eyebrow.

"Kitten."

Terra glanced over at Starfire, who looked like she was about to melt in ferocity.

"Who's Kitten?" Terra asked, shrinking down slightly.

"She is a glempork." Starfire was fuming.

"Mm-hmm. Raven?" Terra asked

"Daughter of a super villain who forced Robin to take his daughter to prom. She was wearing the same dress." Raven explained.

"Ahh. I see, okay forget the Kitty, whatever her name is, dress. Just go to the next one." Terra waved her hand, fanning Starfire. The enraged girl went back into the dressing room.

"Okay, ya ready?" Terra called over to Starfire after a few moments. They had decided to go out together this time, seeing as they had both been changing at the same time.

"Can you just go already, this is taking forever, and I'm starving!" Raven complained, glancing down at her watch to see they had been there nearly an hour.

"Don't even go there, we still have to get shoes, and jewelry." Terra informed her.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Raven put her hands over her face.

"Okay, 1…2…3!" Terra shouted, the both of them throwing the doors open, and turning to face each other; while wearing the same dress. It was a knee length, tie-dyed blue and green with a full skirt and a bow at the chest. Now it didn't look to good on either of them, the design was basically awful anyway. On Terra, it fell a little long, and on Starfire it fell short. Very Short. It was well above her knees, considering her long legs. And to make matters worse, the bow at the chest was so heavy, it drooped down.

"Oh god. Please! Before my eyes burn my skull, take that horrible mess off! The both of you! You look like hippie sluts!" Raven shrieked, holding her own dress in front of her eyes to block the view.

"Please, what is a hippie?" Starfire asked turning towards Terra, since Raven seemed to be in some kind of shock.

"People from the 1970's. They have really long hair, and wear a lot of tie-dye." Terra said shutting the door of her changing room. Starfire went back in side hers and changed again, reappearing shortly. This time she was wearing a light yellow, floor length gown, which had a flair in the back, and spaghetti straps. It didn't look that bad on her, except for her skin color. Starfire's unnatural tan skin, left the dress looking like it was a faded bit of dead skin. Even Star noticed how weird it looked, and went back inside.

"Terra, don't you have another one?" Raven asked looking over to see her standing behind the closed door, to see her looking over the edge, arms holding on to the top for balance.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to worry, what if I don't find a dress? What if this one is worse than the other ones?" Terra sighed, distressed.

"I'm sure you will find your dress." Starfire said, appearing form nowhere. She had reemerged in a long gown, which had a flair in the back, the color was caught somewhere in between periwinkle and silver. The straps were a kind of chain mesh, which drew up her neck into something like a sleeveless turtleneck. Raven and Terra were speechless.

"Is this dress bad too?" Star's face fell.

"No, no this one is perfect, you just look so pretty!" Terra clapped her hands together in applause.

"Yeah, this one. Get this one." Raven said pointing to the dress.

"Oh glorious!" Starfire squealed, spinning around in excitement.

"Alright Terra, your turn." Raven said. Terra reluctantly ducked back inside the changing room and put the dress on. She immediately loved it. It hugged her body perfectly, making her curves more obvious. She stepped out of the room with a smile.

The instant the girls saw her they both smiled, even Raven.

"This is my dress." Terra said looking down the hallway into the mirror. It was a black cocktail dress, a few inches above the knee. It was slightly low cut, and had off the shoulder sleeves.

"It's amazing…" Starfire breathed.

"Great." Raven commented, "Now can we leave?"

….

"I can't believe we're doing this." Cyborg said as he activated his holographic generator so he would look more normal for the dance.

"I know what you mean…" Robin said adjusting his jacket. Everyone had agreed to come to prom, but the boys were still a little… edgy.

"Oh come, what could happen?" Beast Boy, (as Terra had promised to keep his real name a secret) asked.

"You remember what happened last time I went to prom?" Robin's shoulders slumped over. Beast Boy laughed.

"Mm- hmm…" He said holding back a snicker.

"Don't laugh, it wasn't funny." He complained.

"No, it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, too bad you guys never got that second date." Cyborg smirked down at Robin.

"Shut-up."

"Don't worry about it, Terra doesn't even go to the same school as Kitten, she's in jail anyway. And besides, you get to go with Starfire…" Beast boy rolled his eyes as he watched Robins face turn bright pink as he tried to hold back a smile. If nothing else, at least that might save his evening.

"Well good for him, but what am I suppose to do?" Cyborg complained, "I don't have a date."

"Terra told me she found a solution to everything. Even that." Beast Boy told him.

"So I do have a date?" Cyborg lifted an eyebrow.

"Sounded like it." He answered. Cyborg tried not to smile, but it was obvious. He liked it.

Upstairs the girls were getting ready, doing hair and make-up. Which meant mostly Starfire and Terra, Raven was still struggling with the whole dress concept. Star had managed to hold her down long enough for Terra to put on some red lipstick though, seeing as how much of a hit it was at Thanksgiving. But after that, Raven drew the line. No more. Terra helped Star with everything to avoid the glitter problem again. She gave her some shiny lip gloss and silver eye shadow instead. Starfire was thrilled. And for an extra touch, they even curled Starfire's hair. In contribution with the dress, Star looked perfect. Terra straitened her hair and left it down, since it was so long. She used a smoky gray color on her eyes and black eye liner so it would match her dress. She was afraid that all the dark colors would wash out her light skin, but in reality only made her skin glow even more. She hoped the light shimmer in her cheeks and natural color on her lips would complement her look. But apart from make-up, Terra had to teach Starfire to walk in high heels. Oh the tragedy… It was horrible; at first Starfire couldn't even stand. And after she accomplished that much she couldn't stand up straight and take four steps without falling. Thankfully Terra got there and hour early, so they had time to practice. By the time the make-up almost done, Starfire could almost walk in the strappy heels she had chosen. If nothing else she could at least lean against the wall. Raven had, of course, refused to wear anything that would lift her foot of the ground more than a quarter of an inch, so she had black flats. Terra had decided, since it had gotten so cold, on knee length black boots, so that they would match her dress.

"Hey, the dance will start soon, we should go!" Terra said, lookin up from the clock.

"And when do I get my surprise?" Raven crossed her arms and quirking an eye brow. Raven at first had appeared uninterested, but as the week had passed everyone could tell she was curious.

"It's down stairs," Terra laughed when she noticed Raven, as nonchalantly as possible, edged herself towards the door, "And yes, we can go now."

"You think they're almost done up there?" Cyborg asked, looking up towards the ceiling.

"It's a girl thing; they can spend hours in a bathroom." Robin sighed.

"And just how is it you know that?" Beast Boy asked, poking him in the shoulder.

"I…. Uhhh, I-" he tried to find away out, and was thankfully saved by none other, than Starfire.

"Hi." She smiled and waved at him from the other side of the room. The guy fell over in shock. Quickly picking himself back up, so not to look like a complete idiot, although it was already too late.

"You look….." He slurred, she giggled at his lack of words.

"I have already learned that the 'loss of speech' is a good thing."

"Yeah…" Was all he could manage to say through the drool.

Next came Raven, she looked irritated as usual, but nice. She always looked nice, but with the dress and make up and shoes she looked nicer, like fancy nice.

"Hey Rae, you clean up good." Cyborg said raising up his hand to high-five her.

"Thanks… Do you know anything about this surprise she's got planned?" She muttered, ignoring his hand.

Cyborg's hand slumped back down, "You too? I don't know, sometime soon, I guess."

"She said it was down here."

"Really…" Cyborg's eyes shifted around the room.

"Great," Beast Boy rolled his eyes "Now where's-"

"Ahem."

Beast Boy turned around to find Terra standing behind him, clad in a black dress and boots. She had on dark eye shadow which made her eyes seem brighter.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Look good?" She asked doing a turn.

"Looks amazing." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. She giggled at his gentlemanly fakeness.

"Are we going soon?" Raven whined as she leaned against the wall.

"Not yet," Terra said running up to the door, "… I've still gotta give you two your surprise!"

She turned to face us and smiled, the door opened, and everyone tried to peer around Terra to see what was behind her.

"And now I present to you, a treat that my magnificent brain thought up all by it's self to make the night perfect! I give you…." She droned out the last word as she stepped out of the way. Two figures moved out from the shadows and left shocked smiles and blushes on a few faces.

"I give you Bumble Bee and Aqualad!"

And there they were. Terra hopped down the stairs and stood next to Beast Boy.

"Good surprise" He whispered to her.

"I thought it might help kick the night off."

Raven and Cyborg stood flabbergasted before their 'dates'. Cyborg was smiling like an idiot, and Raven was too embarrassed to hardly move.

"Well move along." Terra said as she pushed Raven into Aqualad. She landed her head in his chest, and hands on his shoulders.

"Hi there." He said blushing slightly, while wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked down as to avoid his gaze.

"I-It's nice to see you." She said sheepishly. He almost frowned at her awkwardness, but let it go. Obviously, she wouldn't do this all night.

"Sup Cyborg?" Bumble Bee shouted excitedly. Cyborg gave her a quick side hug, so he wouldn't draw attention to them. Bee rolled her eyes at his shyness.

"Let's go!" Starfire yelled excitedly, pulling Robin towards the door. Everyone else followed after her ecstatic stamped out the door.

Not so long after they had all arrived at Terra's high school, instead of taking the T-car, or Robin's R-cycle they had a limo, like most everyone else. Only difference was that the Titan's was homemade. It had to have been, it was like an elongated version of the T-car. Needless to say, everyone at the prom was impressed. After the limo was parked and pictures were taken everyone filed inside. The group followed the streams of people down the halls until they reached the courtyard. It was sandwiched between the four walls, only without a roof. The walls were lined with a mossy grass that went out about a 2 feet, but then met red bricks, which formed a large circle in the middle. There were three large trees in two of the corners, and one in the center. A table was set up near the front with food and drinks. Paper lanterns had been strung from the trees and 3 fog machines were placed in opposite corners. The combination left a warm glow over the scene.

"Isn't it a little cold to be out side?" Raven complained rubbing her arms. Aqualad wrapped an arm around her and smiled. Raven looked away, but everyone, _**everyone**_, could tell she liked it.

"It's supposed to be a June in winter theme, you could always dance in the hall way if you get to cold." Terra explained.

"Or if you want privacy…" Beast Boy rolled his eyes, trying to avoid Raven's deadly look. Everybody set off to find a table to hold the girl's purses, and food if anyone got hungry. They finally found one near the back door that opened into a hallway that would take someone to the auditorium. Shortly after dumping stuff onto the table, Terra ran into some of her school friends. She quickly introduced the Titans but, to the surprise of the team, she didn't introduce them as '_her friends the Teen Titans'_, but just as_ 'her friends'_. It felt nice to walk around without the title. They were however, for the most part, still recognizable. After a few short conversations, everyone was on the dance floor. Except Raven and Aqualad, who were just sitting.

"We have got to do something about that…" Terra said to Beast Boy, discreetly pointing to their table. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, and nodded.

"How can she sit there when she's got Aqua with her?"

"She's nervous."

"Raven? Nervous? Are you kidding me?"

"Believe me, even Raven is tense when it comes to love."

"Well she's not helping herself any" Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief.

"My point exactly, we need to get Raven up. Does she have a favorite song?"

"Ravens not really a music person…" Beast Boy tried to think of all the times she'd actually listened to music and not just toned it out. It was a short list.

"Everybody has at least one favorite song."

"Except for the deaf…" Beast Boy joked.

"That was mean!" Terra punched him it the arm, trying not to giggle.

"Easy on the tux! It's on rental!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Oh! I've got it!" Terra took off across the dance floor. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the table. Sitting down he noticed the dull atmosphere hanging over the area.

"You guys gonna get up soon?" Beast Boy shouted over the music. He looked over at Aqualad, who shrugged, and then to Raven. He cocked an eyebrow up at her.

"It's unlikely…" She said, and Beast boy watched Aqualad's head drop in despair. Beast Boy rested his head on his hand and scanned the courtyard for Terra. It was fairly crowded, despite being a larger space. While looking around he saw Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Cyborg was being a show off, as usual, probably trying to impress Bumble Bee. Robin and Starfire were standing near the punch. Robin looked tired. Starfire looked thrilled. Starfire couldn't get over how pretty all the mist in was, and had previously been going crazy twirling and running all around the dance floor, dragging Robin everywhere she went. The poor guy. Beast Boy continued to search the swarms of people, noticing some of Terra's school friends. He saw the girl who threw the party back in October, Jenny. She waved hysterically at him; he gave her a half smile and waved back. Beast Boy checked through the corner of his eyes to see if she was still watching him. Thankfully she had become distracted. It was then that Beast Boy had noticed that the lights had slowed down.

"Alright everybody, we've had a few requests, so we're gonna be slowin' it down for a bit. I want all you young lovers who came out here tonight' out on the dance floor." The DJ called out over the speakers. The music reared back up, playing a _Blue October_ song, _Calling You_. Beast Boy looked over at Raven, she was twitching. He noticed movement from behind of his eye, and then saw Aqualad circle around the table and take Raven's hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Raven half whispered, half shrieked as Aqualad pulled her out of the chair.

"Forcing you to dance with me, it's what we're here for, after all." He pulled Raven across the grass and on to the stone dance floor. Gar laughed a little as Raven, normally calm and in control, turned completely awkward.

_There's something that i can't quite explain, I'm so in love with you,_ _you'll never take that away…_

"You can go ahead and call me genius now."

Beast Boy looked to the left and saw Terra leaning back against the table, smiling confidently.

"Whys that?" Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at her. She pointed out at the dance floor, still smiling.

…_And if i said a hundred times before, expect a thousand more, you never take that away…_

Raven and Aqualad were dancing. He looked over at her.

"I'm waiting.", her smile got bigger.

"Alright, your brilliant. But my genius girlfriend, I do have one question…"

"And what might that be?"

"Why isn't that us out there?"

"Because we're busy gapping."

…_Well expect me to be calling you to see, if you're ok when I'm not around, Asking if you love me, i love the way you make it sound calling you to see, Do i try too hard to make you smile, to make a smile…_

Beast Boy stood up and led her out onto the stone floor. Most people had left the dance floor, probably because they didn't have dates, or they didn't want to be embarrassed. Gar leaned over Terra's shoulder to get a better look at her face. She was starring at her feet, and had a major blush going across her face. It was hysterical to look at.

"What are you looking at?" Terra asked, curious about what was behind her that was so interesting.

…_well i will keep calling you to see if you're sleepin are you dreamin and_

_if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me, i cant believe you actually picked...me…_

"Raven. Turn around you've got to see this." Beast Boy said, holding back laughter. He turned her to the side so that they could both see, and still be dancing.

"Oh my god." Terra whisper shouted.

"I concur." Beast Boy whisper shouted back. Somehow while turning around to see Aqualad and Raven dancing, the two had ended up kissing. And not like a simple peck either, a real boneified kiss.

_i thought that the world had lost its sway, (its so hard sometimes)_

_then i fell in love with you, (then came you) and you took that away_

_(its not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)…_

"Am I seeing…. Tongue?" Beast Boy's face almost fell to the floor.

"I- I think so…"

They kept kissing.

"This is almost… scary…" Beast Boy muttered.

…_you take away the old, show me the new, and i feel like i can fly_

_when i stand next to you… _

After about 10 more seconds they finally came apart, and Raven, awkwardly, put her head on Aqualad's shoulder.

"Did we really just see that?" Terra turned back to Beast Boy.

"Uh-huh…" Beast Boy nodded his head, "…there goes the secret."

"What secret? The whole world knew they liked each other."

…_So what if I'm on this phone, a hundred miles from home, i take the words you gave, and send them back to you…_

"This is the best prom ever!" Terra squeezed him. He leaned down and rested his chin on her head.

…_I only want to see, if you're ok when I'm not around, asking if you love me, i love the way you make it sound, calling you to see, do i try too hard to make you smile, to make a smile…._

All the Titans had moved on to the dance floor with their dates. Robin and Starfire were near one of the trees. Robin's opinion about prom had clearly changed; he looked like he wanted to melt.

"I'm so glad you had us all come to this thing, thanks so much, Terra." Beast Boy whispered.

"Me too. And I'm glad it all went so smoothly, I kept having this feeling…" She trailed off, never finishing her sentence. Beast Boy noticed she stiffened up for half a second, but relaxed again. She clearly didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her, but he couldn't let it go.

"What kind of feeling?" Beast Boy tried to think back to when she'd first mentioned prom, she hadn't said anything about this felling. Had she?

…_i will keep calling you to see, if you're sleepin are you dreamin and, if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me, i cant believe, you actually picked...me…_

"A bad one…." She whispered clinging to Beast Boy a little more tightly, "… I can't explain it, I just had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen."

Beast Boy rubbed her back, and tried not to look worried. But it was hard, he felt his brow furrow when he thought about what happened last time she'd said things like this. She'd said she had this bad feeling, but nothing had happened, so Beast Boy forgot about it for a while. But about a week later, something bad did happen.

…_well i will keep calling you to see, if you're sleepin are you dreamin and_

_if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me, i cant believe, you actually picked...me…_

It had been the night Terra had called him crying, and had been screaming that she was scared. He tried to remember why she'd been so panicked. And then he remembered. That's right, someone had pinned that note to her window. '_We know'_, whatever the hell that meant. Terra had been so scared because she thought she'd killed these two girls, and then that scrap of paper showed up. She'd told Beast Boy that the two dead girls had said the same thing, and was convinced the writing was in blood. That was right before they went to the dessert together, after that everything had been just fine. Until just now. Beast Boy smiled and pulled her chin up to look at her. He had to smile, for her sake.

"You're surrounded by superhero's, what could happen?" He joked. Terra laughed and hugged him to her.

…_well i will keep calling you to see, if you're sleepin are you dreamin and_

_if you're dreamin are you dreamin of me, i cant believe, you actually picked...me-_

The music suddenly cut off, and everyone turned to the D.J. who messed with the volume. After looking over the machine, and finding nothing wrong with it, he looked up and shrugged, "I think somebody cut the power." Immediately following his last words the little light bulbs in the paper lanterns shut off, and the automatic doors sprang shut with a loud bang.

"That's defiantly the power." One of the teachers said turning to the now locked doors.

"Then how come the fog machines are still going?" Someone in the crowd called out. Everyone turned and saw that the three smoke machines weren't just on, they had been kicked into over drive. Fog was flowing out of the machines so quickly it was making it hard to see.

"What's happening?" Terra whispered, clutching Beast Boy's shoulders,

"It's nothing, probably just a blown fuse." He wrapped a protective arm around her. He didn't really believe himself, something in the pit of his stomach told him Terra had been right. Something didn't feel right. In a quick flash of light, two of the huge speakers exploded, sending a few sparks flying across the ground, and puffs of smoke that mixed in with the fog. "I swear I didn't touch it!" The D.J. yelled jumping out of the both, and away from the machinery.

"That's not normal." Cyborg said from somewhere, the fog was so thick it was hard to see where the group was anymore. It was then that everything went chaotic. It started with some of the lights bulbs. One of them exploded with a sharp pop, sending little bits of glass everywhere. Then another exploded, and another. Then all of them. Then The windows the lined the four walls. After the first window, everyone began screaming. After the second people began running to the doors. And then the doors burst apart too. Shards of glass and blood went everywhere. Beast Boy pulled Terra in to him so she had to keep her face in his chest, and forcefully pulled her down to the ground. Since he couldn't see the shards of glass, he didn't know what to protect them from. He had seen smoothing similar to this in a movie, this is what they had done to keep from dying. Hopefully this would actually work. He used his body as a shield to cover terra from any potential danger, keeping his head down by her neck to keep himself safe too.

"Gar…." She whimpered, using his real name.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered, kissing the side of her head. Screams flooded the courtyard, and echoes bounced off the stonewalls. Gar opened his eyes to see figure moving trough the smoke, some of them bleeding.

"Star! Look out!"

"Yeeek!" Starfire seemed to come from nowhere as she tripped over Gar and Terra on the ground. She hit the stone dance floor with a thud, laying across Gar.

"Starfire!" Robin ran over, and sighed in relief to see the glass hadn't hurt her. He helped pull her up of the ground and then finally saw the other couple underneath her. "You guys all right?"

"Yeah we're good." Beast Boy said helping Terra sit back up. She was still holding on to his shirt.

"I don't understand, this is normal for prom?" Starfire asked looking around, "Why would anyone take part in such festivity?"

"I'm afraid not Star, this is way past not normal." Robin slid his Bo staff out from his sleeve. He held it out, ready to take out any threat.

"Yo! How many jacked up proms are we gonna have to go to?" Cyborg Yelled from behind all of them. He, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and Raven were all surrounded by one of Ravens energy shields. After another moment, the glass storm finally subsided, leaving pieces of sharp broken window, and door all over the courtyard.

"Who do you think did this? Mad Mod, Killer Moth?" Beast Boy yelled through the noise standing up with the rest of the group. It was still hard to see, even though everyone was standing a mere foot away from him, plus it was dark, which didn't help any.

"Cyborg, see if you can pick anything up on your sonar" Robin ordered. Cyborg nodded and pulled up his sleeve, turned off the hologram, and looked at the screen.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Screams trailed around them as people tried to escape out the broken windows. More loud bangs could be heard in the background somewhere, but these sounds were more like gunfire then exploding windows.

"Man I don't know what you want me to look for, People are going crazy out here! What are you expecting me to find?" Cyborg shouted after reading over all the insane numbers flashing over the screen.

"Something out of the ordinary."

"Ahhhh! Mupphhh-!" The screams only got louder as people seemed to swarm around the Titan, shouting for help. The team did their best to block all the noise out.

"Like what? Explosives?" Raven asked.

"Explosives, electromagnetic waves, chemicals, gunpowder. Anything that shouldn't be here." Robin explained.

"I've got gunpowder…" Cyborg started.

"I smell gunpowder." Beast Boy covered his nose, his delicate animal senses picking up the bitter odder.

"Anything else?" Robin asked.

"Nero tox-screen is picking up some kind of drug, a-" Cyborg tried to say, but was suddenly pushed to the ground by an unknown person. Everyone turned to see a tall, muscled figure standing in a shroud of fog. With in another instant, the figure disappeared, but repapered behind Robin. The shadowy man picked him up and threw him at Cyborg knocking the two of them over again.

"Titans! Catch…whoever it is!" He yelled as he stood back up. Everyone turned to the direction the figure had last been standing. However, they had vanished again. There were more gunshots from inside the building, and more screams followed. Starfire flew up above the crowd and smoke and looked down, confused.

"Starfire, who is it, can you see them?" Raven shouted up.

"The numbers of people are uncountable, I do not know who to look for!" She shouted down.

"This isn't working, we need to get people out of here." Raven said sternly.

"Well can you transport them out of here?" Bee asked. Raven nodded, and then closed her eyes. The remaining students were engrossed in black energy and were teleported outside of the school. As the students were moved away the yard grew quiet.

"How many more?" Aqualad asked.

"About 17 mor-" Raven was cut off in the middle of her sentence as she was suddenly kicked backwards into the brick wall.

"Raven!" Aqualad shouted. He ran to her and bent an arm down to help her, but was quickly caught by someone else. The man swung him around and threw him across the courtyard.

"Where are you?" Beast Boy growled through closed teeth.

"Behind you."

Beast Boy spun around and saw the man standing about two feet away. Beast Boy threw a punch out, but missed. Looking up, he saw a huge foot coming towards his head. He barley dodged, and ducked down, but found himself unable to stand back up. A gloved hand held his head down, and with little effort shoved him back to the ground. Once down, the mans foot pinned Beast Boy to the stony earth.

'Yo! Shadow man!" Bee yelled from behind them, she flew towards them. The man turned ever so slightly, and backhanded her to the ground.

"What do you want here?" Beast Boy yelled up at the man.

"I'm sending a message."

The previously quiet plaza and school were immediately flooded with high-pitched screams. Everyone looked through the broken windows to find no one was there. As the screams continued, Beast Boy's eyes swelled.

Beast boy tried to turn over to face the busted doors, "Where-Ahhhh!"

He turned to look at the man again, only to see that he was holding a gun. Beast Boy' eyes twitched at the sight of it. It wasn't a half a second more that he felt pain shoot through his arm. The stranger had shot him. He looked down at his shoulder, it didn't look too bad. He struggled against his captor as the girls scream continued in the background. He looked down the dark hallway again. He reached his good arm out, and tried to pull himself towards the door. The stranger said something he couldn't understand, and then released him. Beast Boy had barley made it to his knees, when the man came around and kicked him to the ground. Beast Boy tried to focus on getting up, and watched the man walk through the busted door and down the dark hallways. Listening to the screams and fading footsteps he blacked out.

"-boy! Beast boy!" Starfire shouted. She gently shook his good shoulder to help him get back up. He looked up to see Robin and Cyborg standing up in front of him. Cyborg was holding Bumble Bee in his arms, since she was still passed out. Raven was kneeling next to him, trying to heal his hurt arm, Aqualad stood behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He mumbled as he sat up. Raven helped him pull off his Jacket so she could work on his arm. He loosened the tie, and pulled it over his head.

"Somebody setup this whole fucking charade, the explosions, the smoke. All of it. When they had the upper hand they attacked us." Cyborg told him.

"Multiple someone's, from above I saw many figures moving about. I tried to stop them, but they vanished in the fog." Starfire look at the ground confused.

"We'll worry about that later, right now there's someone still in trouble." Robin turned and faced the doors. Beast Boy then looked up and noticed the screams still reigned through tiled halls.

"We have to-" Beast Boy tried to stand up but Raven held him down.

"You need to stay still until I'm done with your arm."

"You don't understand-"

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." Aqualad stood up.

"The school is big, two stories, we'll have to split up and find her" Robin ordered.

"How do we do that?" Cyborg asked, setting Bumblebee down so that she was leaned up against a tree.

"You can use your scanner, look for a heart beat that's not ours, the rest of will have to follow our ears." Robin grabbed Starfire's arm, and signaled for Aqualad to come with them. Another, louder, more frightened scream resonated into the court. After that they all listened, but the screams were over, the only sound left was a faint echo.

Starfire pointed down the long black hall, "Hurry we must save-"

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted and jerked away from Raven and dashed away into the dark halls.

"Beast Boy! Come back!" Robin ordered. But was no use, he was gone.

Beast Boy noticed Terra was missing after the screams started. He couldn't recognize her voice at first, but now he knew. While running down the twisted corridors he remembered something from before the strange man had attacked them. While the team was focusing on the explosions, and the school body went to shambles, Beast Boy could almost remember hearing a struggle in the background. A scream that went muffled, and then disappeared. Terra had already been scared, she would never have left the team. Star had mentioned more than one attacker. One of them must have taken her during all of the panic.

'_I should have been watching her!'_ Beast Boy thought to himself angrily as he turned yet another corner. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know where she was. All he knew is that he had to find her. He remembered that she'd put on some fancy perfume before they'd left. It had smelled like… like apples! He breathed in deep, catching a similar smell, he followed it around two more corners, up a flight of stairs and half way down another hallway. Beast Boy stopped in front of a set of double doors, a sign above read 'Auditorium'. He busted through the doors, and found him self in what looked like a modest balcony in an opera. Beast Boy cautiously trudged down the aisle between the seats. The reached the end and looked sideways, leaning over the iron safety rails, he saw the operation booth. From somewhere inside, a single floodlight was pointed towards the stage. Beast Boy whipped his head around. There lying on stage, was Terra.

But it wasn't normal. She was lying so that her upper half was overturned and was hanging off the stage, her arms tangled in her hair. Her lower half was twisted so that her legs were right side up. The worst part was how motionless she was.

"Terra?" Beast Boy leaned over the railing farther, "TERRA!" He shouted. He tightened his grip when there was no response. In a desperate attempt to reach her he jumped over the railing and prepared himself for impact. The instant his feet hit the ground, he bolted to the stage. He skidded to a stop directly in front of her. He ran over his hands over her bareback. It didn't feel like she had any broken bones no visible bruises. He knelt down beside her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. He gently turned her over, he held her head with one hand, and used the other to nudge her body over she wouldn't fall off the edge. He moved a stray lock of hair out of her face. Beast Boy resisted tears when he saw that the hair had been caught on blood. Other than the little stream of blood that was caught on her lips, she didn't look hurt. He checked her arms and shoulders just in case though.

"Terra?" He asked quietly as he pulled himself up onto the stage. She didn't answer, but she was breathing, and her pulse was fine. Beast Boy gathered her up and held her close to his body, she may have been alive but it didn't look like it. Her body was limp, and her face had drained color. He held her hand up to his face: she was freezing. He wiped the blood away from her face, and turned her face so that he could look at her. There was no sign of life in her, just the slow tide of her breath.

"Terra, speak to me, come on. Tell me your alright!" He pulled her close to him again to try and keep her warm. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from slipping down, and his other over her neck to keep her close. It was another moment before he noticed that some of her hair was wet, Beast Boy ran his fingers through her hair, and when he pulled them out, he discovered they were smeared with blood. She couldn't have bled out her mouth that much. He put his hand back over her neck and tried to figure out what had happened. It had to be his own blood, the one from the gunshot wound. Raven hadn't finished healing it yet, that was all. That was it.

"Your gonna be alright Terra, everything's gonna be alright." He whispered. He knew she probably couldn't hear him, but just in case, he wanted her to know. It was more likely a way to comfort himself. He closed his eyes, and rubbed the back of her neck to try and keep her comfortable, should she be in any pain.

Beast Boy's eyes snapped back open, "What is that?" He whispered to himself. He felt a small, microscopic even, hole in the back of her neck. There it was again, and again. Beast Boy softly turned her over, and pushed her hair out of the way. He felt his blood run cold at what he saw. On the back of Terra's neck were at least two-dozen minuet holes. They weren't even large enough to be called holes, more like she'd been struck with a tiny blade. A needle. They were puncture marks. Little trickles of blood seeped out from every one of the marks. Beast Boy wiped it away with his sleeve, and tried hard not to cry for her. But it was hard.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled across the theater as the rest of the team burst through the doors.

"What the hell were you thinking running off like that?" Raven yelled at him as she marched up to the stage, "Do you know what could happen if my healing processes is interrupted?"

"Shut up." He growled through closed teeth.

"Excuse me?" Raven was taken aback.

"Man I know your worried about Terra, but don't take it out on Raven. I'm sure she's fine-" Cyborg came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They drugged her."

"What?" The Team asked in union.

"Run you scanner again, see what you pick up." Beast Boy turned to face his teammates, still keeping Terra in his arms. Cyborg reluctantly pulled up the scanner, and ran the Tox-screen again. The instant it was up, it started beeping quickly.

"What does that mean?" Bumble Bee asked rubbing her head.

"It means we're close to a high dosage of chemical drugs."

"Where are they?" Robin asked walking forward.

Cyborg looked up solemnly, he opened his mouth to speak, but the sentence never really formed, "It's… It's inside….."

"It's inside Terra." Beast Boy finished for him.


	18. Comatose

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

That was what they heard, the long steady endless beep of the Holter

Monitor**. **An endless string of beeps that never ceased and echoed off the tile with a sharp ring. It was the kind of sound that gets stuck in your ears and burns inside your brain.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

That's what it felt like, a burn. An unending heat that circulated through BeastBoy's blood as he listened to the continuous steam of 'beeps'. The Tower was set at a constant temperature of 71 degrees, but right at that moment, in the medical wing, room number 3, he might have been sitting in the Sahara desert, and he wouldn't have know the difference.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"How much longer?" He asked solemnly.

"I don't know." Cyborg answered punching in code on the computer, reading the new stats that came up.

"It's been too long"

"Apparently not, or she'd be awake "

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"I don't think I can stand this much longer."

"So leave, if anything changes we'll come get you."

"No. I wanna be here when she wakes up."

"Then quit complaining."

"Well what am I supposed to do?! Terra's been comatose for hours now and there's nothing I can do! She's sick, and all I can do is sit here and wring my hands!" BeastBoy shouted, jumping from the chair he'd been standing in.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"The least you could do is sit still and stop yelling! I've done everything I can for her! She just needs to rest!" Cyborg leaned over the small hospital bed so that he was in BeastBoy's face.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Robin and Starfire stood silent at the other side of the room, watching their two friends argue. As much as they wanted to help, as much as they wanted their friends to stop yelling, they knew any added opinions would only add to the tension, so they stayed silent. Smart people.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"There's gotta be something else, something we haven't done yet!" BeastBoy shouted, distress in his voice.

"Well if you have any bright ideas, lets hear em'!" Cyborg retorted.

After that the room got quiet. Quiet, except the sharp beeps that persisted even after the yelling had stopped.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Perhaps," Starfire said meekly, "Her recovery would best be spent if she were left her alone"

"I'm not leaving her alone." BeastBoy sat back down in his chair, his elbows leaning on his knees. He was tired, way too tired to be awake, but there was no way he'd ever be able to sleep as worried as he was.

"Starfire's right, we shouldn't crowd her" Robin said calmly, putting a firm hand on BeastBoy's shoulder.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

BeastBoy shrugged his hand away and shook his head, "No, I can't"

"Dude, she wakes up when she wakes up, sitting here watching her won't speed anything up." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

Starfire cheerfully, too cheerfully, walked over to BeastBoy and reached out for his arm, "Come friend, we shall retrieve some provisions from the kitchen, and the retire to-"

"I said _no_" He said gruffly.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Starfire's cheer fell into despair. She turned to Robin.

"Should we….remove him?"

"…"

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" BeastBoy yelled as they seized him.

"I'm sorry- uh- BeastBoy, but it's for the best!" Robin grunted as they struggled with him. Starfire was holding his arms and dragging him to the door, but BeastBoy was strong, and currently, angry. Robin pushed on his shoulders, but it didn't seem to be helping much

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

BeastBoy's feet skidded over the floor as he fought back. He couldn't leave, not now. Not after he'd been sitting there for hours, waiting.

'_How can they be doing this?' _he thought as he clutched the sides of the door.

"Let me go! I'll be quiet I swear, just let me stay!" BeastBoy begged

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"You can't stay like this! You need to calm down!" Robin shouted, shoving his shoulder into BeastBoy's chest in an attempt to throw him out.

"How can I be calm at a time like this?!" He screamed hysterically.

"You have to go man…" Cyborg said.

"NO!"

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"P-please….let him stay….."

And in that moment, everything went silent, even the piercing beeping seemed to fade away. Everyone in the room slowly turned and watched Terra's eyelids flutter open.

**Beep. Beep.**

She sluggishly turned her head to the left, where Cyborg was, and to the right, towards the door. She looked all over the room, her eyes trailing slowly from person to person, over the different machines, to the windows, and finally back to the door. By now Starfire and Robin had released BeastBoy who seemed almost to shocked to move. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Terra tried to push herself up, but a sharp pain ran up through her neck and spine. She immediately gave up, and laid back down. She closed her eyes and hoped the pain would subside.

**Beep. **

"Terra?"

Turning her head Terra saw BeastBoy kneeling next to the hospital bed. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, Terra turned onto her side little so that she was facing him, and gave him a weak smile.

"You're…awake…." He whispered hoarsely.

"Told ya…." Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"Where is this?" Terra asked, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling.

"Titans infirmary." Robin informed her.

BeastBoy reached out a hand and gently stroked the side of her face. His hands we're warm, Terra thought, or maybe she was just cold. It was hard to tell. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and kept his hand close to her. He leaned in and pushed some hair out of her face, "Your gonna be ok, I promise."

"C-Can I go home now?" She asked quietly.

BeastBoy's face instantly fell. Terra looked to the others to see they were all staring at her with grim faces.

"What? What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry…." BeastBoy hung his head.

"I'm sorry Terra, but as of right now, you can't go anywhere." Robin said taking a few steps closer to the end of the bed.

Ignoring the pain she felt, she let go of BeastBoy's hand and pushed herself up.

"Why not?" a trace of irritation in her voice.

The only answer was the beep of the holter machine.

"How long have I been here?" She asked frowning.

No answer.

She turned to BeastBoy, "Gar…"

He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Tell me."

He looked over at the Team, "She has a right to know…" he said feebly.

"How long have I been like this Gar?" she asked again, taking a hold of his arm.

"…."BeastBoy stared at her, how could he tell her? How could he explain any of this to her? He didn't have a single answer to give her.

"Gar?" Terra's voice stiffened.

"T-Terra I…" he paused again, "Terra you've been here for almost 3 weeks…"

BeastBoy held back tears as he watched her expression shrink into despair. Her bright eyes were gloomy and weak. Tears fell down the sides of her face as she stared at the ceiling. She squeezed her burning eyes shut. It was all too much. The dance was supposed to have been a fun night with friends, with Gar, a night to remember. After what happened Terra knew she'd never forget it.

And yet… It was all so fuzzy, so far away. Like so much of her life, only small fragments were revealed to her. The power had died, right? And the fog machines exploded, and the windows broke, right? That's how it had all started, right? Terra searched her mind but her head was spinning and her neck ached. Terra opened her eyes and looked at BeastBoy.

"What happened?" Terra's eyes begged.

He bit his lip.

"Tell me Gar..tell me what happened…" Terra's voice was nothing but a pleading whisper. Broken glass, fog, faded screams; that was all she could remember. And maybe just a little bit of blood.

"We were hoping actually.." Robin started

"…..That you could tell us." Cyborg said grimly.

Terra shook her head, "I don't understand."

"We don't know exactly what happened." Robin replied, a little sadly. Terra frowned.

"How can you not know?"

"We do know one thing, we were ambushed. Whoever attacked us planned that attack, they knew our guard would be down." Said Robin.

"B-but if they knew.. doesn't that mean-" Terra stuttered.

"Someone is watching us" Robin said sternly

"All of us." Cyborg added.

Terra's lip stiffened. She could feel more tears pulling, she balled her hands into fists and put her palms into her eyes to hide her tears. But it was no good. She was sobbing. Gasps of air spurt from lips with slight sharp cries. The room around her was gone, all that was left was fear. Terra was afraid again. The same fear she'd felt when she'd dreamt of the dead girls. The fear she'd felt when she saw her deformed burnt figure in the mirror for the first time at the hospital. There was nothing. Just the cold chill her life had left her with.

"Terra.. Baby please don't cry.." BeastBoy whimpered as he stroked her cheek. Terra moved her hands away from her eyes an inch. The room was empty, save for herself, BeastBoy and the unending **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Terra rested her hands on her stomach and continued staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were heavy, and they weighed on her mind and body, making her tired. She watched as BeastBoy leaned his forehead over and rested it on top of her own. He stared into her eyes. She did not avert his gaze, but he could feel her eyes looking right through him, into nothing. He felt as though he was nothing. His world had been shattered when he saw her center stage, collapsed and cold. Terra's awakening had given him a slight revival, but that cold stare stole every hope away.

"Terra I'm so sorry…" BeastBoy apologized again. He squeezed his eyes shut. What else was there to do? All he could do now was apologize, but it would never be enough. He'd let her down, he'd exposed her to an attacker and had aloud her to be taken from his arms and… BeastBoy could even bare to think of what else, but it was the only thing his mind lingered on. Someone had hurt her. Hurt Terra, the woman he loved. They had drugged her, they beat her… Was there anything else? The truth alluded him but his horror filled fantasies hung in the air.

"T-Terra I-"

"Stop it."

He opened his eyes and as he did his tears fell onto her face. She looked up at him, the cold bitterness gone, and Terra had returned again. The pain was still in her eyes, the fear, but she looked at him with love all the while. In the moment BeastBoy had closed his eyes, Terra had seen not only her fear, but also his. She saw his disappointment in himself, his regret, but she saw his anger as well.

"Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault" her voice choked.

"But I-"

"Shut up. It wasn't your fault, a- and I don't wanna think about it anymore. Just shut up and hold me"

BeastBoy offered no argument. Cramming into the tiny bed, BeastBoy awkwardly cuddled himself against her and gently wrapping his arms around her felt a small comfort.

"You always know just what to say" BeastBoy kisses her head, "I love you Terra."

She gave a small smile, "I love you too Gar".

Meanwhile, downstairs the remaining team, along with the Titans East who were on the monitor pondered their current dilemma. Seeing Terra in her current miserable state, and seeing BeastBoy not much better, the team decided that is was better to leave them to themselves for the time being. The remaining members of the Titans East had been filled in on the unfortunate event. Everyone sat in silence, with all they're analyzing and statistics and hypothesis' everyone was still left dumbfounded.

Robin spoke first, "Lets start with what we do know. Cyborg, what do we know about the explosives?"

"All homemade devices, and real weird ones. All the devices were placed real carefully, guess who ever planned this shit wanted to make a big distraction." Cyborg crossed his arms.

"The placed explosives in the windows?" Starfire inquired.

"That's the weird part, I went back and scanned some of the glass, but its like the explosives were literary soaked on the glass. Like a flammable glass cleaner."

"So now we're pinpointing the custodians of Jump City high schools who carry hyped up Windex?" Speedy said over the intercom with sarcasm.

"Look man I dunno, I'm just saying its some freaky scheming going on here." Cyborg retorted.

"Everyone calm down!" Robin exclaimed "Somebody had an ace in the hole, they had the upper hand, and we can't let that happen again."

A short silence followed his words as they exchanged confirming nods and glances. Robin had a point, whoever had attacked them had been watching them, and had carefully planned their move at an opportune time.

"There's one thing I don't get…" BumbleBee wondered aloud to the team, "Why go after Terra?". The silence stuck in the air as she continued, "You said the explosives were placed to cause panic and distraction, but there's nothin' to steal at the school, and the only person who was really targeted was Terra."

"She doesn't have her powers anymore right? Does she even remember being a Titan?" Aqualad asked.

Robin shook his head, "She says she doesn't, and right now she's too upset to talk about what happened at the school."

"Is she awake yet?" Speedy raised an eyebrow.

"She awoke from her slumber but moments ago." Nodded Starfire solemnly.

"In any case, given her memory track, she might not remember anything." Raven crossed her arms as well, noting an unlucky possibility.

"Damn it! None of this makes any sense!" Cyborg shouted clutching his head in his hands.

Robin let out a sigh, "All we can do for now is run through the usual list of villains and keep thinking. If we come across anything new we'll let you guys know." The Titans East all nodded in agreement and with a downcast 'Titans Out' the huge screen turned off and revealed the window over looking the city. A light snow fell from the grey sky that nearly matched the atmosphere inside the Tower.

"What do we do now?" Starfire's hands were clamped together in a worried fashion.

"The same thing we always do, fight, and win." Robin said with determination.

"First things first, if anyone's watching us, we need to search the tower for any kind of hidden cameras or sensors." Raven mentioned.

"I've looked but Ill check again. Maybe we'll get lucky and whoever this guy is will slip up." Cyborg turned and went out the door and made his way to the computer lab. The remaining 3 Titans loitered in the commons room, unsure of what to make of there nonexistent progress.

Upstairs BeastBoy and Terra were still in the hospital bed pressed up against each other. Both had stopped crying though it had taken Terra a little longer than BeastBoy, but finally everything had settled down. BeastBoy ran his finger through her hair and held her head to his chest. She was tired, but was happy to finally feel a little security, and the thought of losing that kept her awake.

"Hey Terra" BeastBoy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about staying here with me for a few days after your better? I mean, I know your not totally healed yet, but… I'm not ready to let you go again." His voice was sweet, and calm but Terra sensed a desperate ring in his words.

"Is that even aloud? I don't know if Robin and everyone else would appreciate that."

"They'll understand. Besides, Cyborg has to run some more tests to make sure you're clean."

"Clean?"

"Oh yeah.. When we found you someone had, umm…" He paused and sighed, this was the hard part, "..someone had injected you with some really heavy drugs…"

"Oh…" She mumbled. She quietly buried her face in his chest, she could feel her fear creeping up on her again.

"B-But we got it all out! I just wanna make sure your ok!" He added quickly seeing her sad reaction. He pulled her in tighter. "Baby.. Terra I promise I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you again… I swear on my life."

"Too much" She poked him in the cheek, "There will be no life swearing here" He laughed at her odd silliness. Even at times like this she could make him laugh.

"If you're sure it's ok, I'd like to stay…" She answered after a moment.

He squeezed her tighter, "Thank you. Oh and Terra…"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas"

"Shit…"

It in fact was not Christmas, but 2 days after. That hardly mattered to BeastBoy though, Terra's come to was better than the holiday meal, delicious tofu aside, and better than all the presents. But to Terra, all was another matter. The presents she had bought for the team were tucked safely away in her apartment. She now realized in her current condition they were now unreachable. Terra's Christmas gifts would have to wait, but her belated celebration wouldn't. When Terra had regained her vigor a little and managed to walk-with aid from BeastBoy- into the hallways she saw that someone had been on a serious decorating mission. She suspected Starfire immediately. Tinsel and small string lights lined the walls. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and despite all the bad news, it was all very cheery. An uplifting smell of cinnamon and sugar floated through the air. The Tower was one huge holiday prettification. Terra smiled as she leaned on BeastBoy's shoulder as he led her down the hall and around the corner and down the elevator. As the doors opened with a familiar _fwoosh_ Terra looked into the commons room to see even more Christmas celebration. A large Pine tree sat catty cornered to the couch and kitchen corner. Good beads and red trimming and tiny twinkling lights rounded the massive tree. Glass orbs of red, green, gold, blue, pink, purple, silver, and every color in between hung from its branches, accompanied by stars, candy canes, and gingerbread shapes. Despite a gloom about the room from the 3 Titans that had remained in the room, sweets and the general Christmas sent filled the room. Or maybe it was just Terra, after so much calamity, all the decoration was the perfect medicine. BeastBoy led her farther into the room and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Robin, Raven, and Starfire all quickly turned their heads in surprise. Everyone, even Raven gave kind smiles when they saw Terra was strong enough to stand. Starfire's face beamed with excitement as she quickly glided over.

"Dear friend! Are you feeling well now?" She rushed towards them so quickly Terra was worried she'd be crushed by one of Star's insane hugs, but was thankfully spared when Starfire remembered her fragile condition and substituted the hug for a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Still a little tired, but yeah.. Definitely better." Terra smiled at her.

"That's good to hear." Robin smiled too, walking over to them followed by Raven. The 5 of them stood and talked for a while and the stress seemed to thin out little by little. After a few minuets BeastBoy took Terra to sit on the couch with Starfire and Raven. He took Robin aside to talk to him about Terra staying with them. With some slight arguments, and a smidge of begging the matter was settled. Terra could stay. BeastBoy thanked Robin and told Terra the good news. He helped her pick herself up off the couch and guided her towards the door just as Cyborg came in. With a brief hello, and a mention of more medical test to check on later BeastBoy and Terra exited the scene once again. Once the door shut behind them, Cyborg motioned for Robin to come over so they could talk in privacy.

"What is it? Did you find something?" Robin asked quietly.

"Not yet, but…" He glanced over to check on the girls, Raven already had her nose in a book and Star had taken to rearranging the tree ornaments, "..It's just something I was thinking…"

"What?"

"I don't get this whole case. We've been attacked before; we've even been attacked at the Tower. So why choose a random high school where we'd just happened to show up. Any regular night, we wouldn't have been there, we'd have been home." Cyborg paused,"….If the glass was laced with explosives, it was that way before we got there. Whoever did this knew we'd be at that dance"

"What are you saying?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Man I hate to say it but.." He trailed off for a minuet and looked at the floor.

"You think Terra helped the attacker?"

"I'm not saying that!" Cyborg threw up his hands in defense, "But B made a good point, the dude didn't go after any of the Team. The only person who actually was taken out was Terra."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they were after her powers."

"According to Terra, she's never had powers."

"I know, but we all know that's not true. And so do a couple of other people." Cyborg frowned

"Meaning anyone we've ever gone up against is a suspect."

"You know who I mean…"

"...That's a stretch, and for everyone's case, I hope that's not true." Robin furrowed his brow at the grim topic.

"Me too…"

The 2 of them stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Whoever this is they're formidable… Did you find anything unusual in the maintenance system?"

"Nothing. It's all the same as it's always been. No cameras, no sensors, no bugs, no viruses."

"They're watching us somehow. We'll just have to keep looking until we catch them." Robin said sternly. He turned to walk away but Cyborg stopped him.

"What do we do about Terra?" he asked.

"Well BeastBoy asked if she could stay with us for a little while…"

"And?"

"I told him it was ok… Maybe this is the perfect time to check up on her." They looked at each other for a minuet longer and then walked away from each other. The thick air resurfaced and confusion flooded the room. But up stairs BeastBoy and Terra were unfazed by anxiety down stairs. They sat in Terra's old room. The lights were dim so all the little stars twinkled on the ceiling. Ever since their visit to the dessert, Terra had rediscovered her love of the outdoors. Her room was the perfect place BeastBoy decided. He sat on the bed, and Terra sat on his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her as she leaned back against his chest with her on his shoulder. For them things felt a little peaceful. They were together, and to them that was enough.

"I was afraid…"BeastBoy whispered, "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up…"

"But I did" Terra reached her and up and touched his face.

"But you did" He squeezed her tighter, "And I'm so so happy that you did… cause.. I kinda have something for you"

"Huh?" Terra turned a little so she could see him better.

"Well it is Christmas…."

"Ughhh, don't remind me! I'm not prepared!" She whined.

"Haha its fine, but I wanna give you your present." He smiled and blushed a little. He leaned around Terra and reached down under the bed pulling up a little red box with a tiny green ribbon and bow on the top. He plopped it down in her little hands and she admired his wrapping job. She carefully tugged at the strings and let them fall to the bed. She pulled the glossy red paper off and revealed a tiny black box. She lifted the lid and peeked inside. She and BeastBoy had been together a long time now, but this was the first time they'd had any reason to exchange gifts. Inside on a little piece of cloth, was a little silver butterfly clip. She picked it up and stared at it in awe. BeastBoy took it out of her hand and slid it into her hair.

"How did you-" Her voice trailed of.

"Remember after we first met? You saw it in the window of that shop downtown."

"And you remembered I wanted it?" She blushed.

"W-well yeah. I had to save up for a while, the lady told me it was all silver."

"What? Why'd you spend so much?!"

"Well t-that's because…" BeastBoy's blush deepened, "I wanna spoil you."

"Umm, what?" Terra quirked an eyebrow at him. He pulled her off his lap and turned to face her for this.

"Terra, I know you've never had it easy. I mean, stuffs different now, your being taken care of now, but before that, and before you can remember… I know you've had it hard, and I don't want it to be like that any more.. I wanna be there for you." He pressed his forehead against hers again, he felt secure that way, like they shared a connection that way.

"Your so sweet Gar," She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Terra" BeastBoy said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too" Terra answered just before their lips met. There they stayed for a moment lips locked. Terra had woken up to the worst of tragedies but she knew with him their love was sealed.


End file.
